Together and Forever
by Elerynna
Summary: Arc Nouvelle Vie - Fiction 1 - La guerre est finie, Ichigo perd ses pouvoirs et n'a plus aucune nouvelle de la Soul Society ni des Vizards. Il n'est pas informé des changements qui s'y font, ni les nouvelles affectations qui ont lieux.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Together and Forever

Rating : K pour l'instant

Pairing: Shinji x Byakuya et d'autres

NDA : Voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction. Celle-ci se trouve dans un Arc que j'ai appelé "Nouvelle vie" pour en savoir plus, vous pouvez aller le voir sur mon site ( l'adresse se trouve dans mon profil) Je tiens à préciser que je ne me réfère pas au scan, donc si cela n'a aucun rapport c'est normal. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Tout les vizards étaient réuni dans leur salle d'entrainements. Shinji faisait les cents pas devant les autres, en grognant.

« Shinji ! Tu peux pas arrêter de marcher dans tout les sens ? Déclara Kensei qui en avait assez de voir son ami si agité.

- Et tu veux que je fasse quoi crétin !

- Ca sert à rien de s'inquiéter, tu sais qu'il reviendra. »

Shinji se stoppa et tourna son visage ou aucun sourire ironique n'apparaissait. Kensei ne le lâchait pas du regard. Soupirant, le blond s'approcha et se laissa tomber par terre, soulevant la poussière qui c'était accumulée.

« Je sais, mais… merde ! Il nous a complètement oubliés !

- Non, il doit certainement penser à nous, et même au shinigamis, à Aizen et aux autres. C'est d'Ichi qu'on parle, souvient-toi.

- Et s'il ne retrouve pas ses pouvoirs ?

- Tu n'as si peu confiance en Ichi ? Pourtant vous êtes les deux les vizards les plus forts et tu le sais. »

La voix de Lisa était calme, ce qui étonna tout le monde. Même Hiyori n'avait pas bronché. Finalement, Shinji se leva de nouveau et quitta la pièce sans rien dire. Tous savaient qu'il était affecté par la perte des pouvoirs d'Ichigo, mais personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit, de peur que Shinji se mette réellement en colère cette fois-ci.

Shinji déambulait dans les airs au dessus de Karakura. Les habitants reconstruisaient leurs habitations. Personne ne savait ce qu'ils s'étaient passé. Le Gouvernement avait donné comme explication qu'une guerre bactériologique les avaient tous plongée dans un profond sommeil. Apparemment cela avait convenu aux japonais qui ne se posaient pas plus de question que cela. Shinji s'arrêta et croisa le regard de deux shinigamis. Il sursauta, car jamais il n'aurait cru en voir un là. L'un des deux l'aperçut et s'avança vers lui. Il voulu partir mais la voix calme retenti.

« Hirako-san.

- Kuchiki-sama. Que faites-vous ici ? N'êtes-vous pas censé reconstruire le Seireitei avec les autres ?

- Nous avons reçu l'ordre de venir éradiquer les hollows qui sévissait dans Karakura.

- Et ils envoient un Capitaine pour cela ?

- C'est moi qui l'ai demandé. »

Shinji voyait le noble s'avancer vers lui, le second shinigami le suivit en silence, il la reconnue. C'était Rukia Kuchiki. Celle-ci regardait le dos de son frère mais ne disait rien.

« Vous surveillez Ichigo ? Ca sert à rien de nier, ca ce voit.

- Pourquoi posez-vous la question alors ? Demanda Rukia qui commençait à s'énerver.

- Calme-toi, Rukia. »

Byakuya n'avait pas tourné la tête pour parler à sa sœur, mais elle savait quel regard il lui aurait lancé. Baissant les yeux elle croisa ses mains l'une dans l'autre. Alors que Shinji allait lancer une réplique bien cinglante, une forte pression spirituelle se fit sentir pas loin d'eux. Se retournant, il put apercevoir un Hollow qui coursait une âme. Sans plus attendre, il dégaina son zanpakuto et s'élança. Byakuya le suivit facilement et n'eut pas le temps de dégainer que Shinji venait de trancher le monstre. Se tournant, il scruta le noble.

« Et vous êtes censé protéger la ville ? Cingla Shinji.

- …

- Toujours aussi aimable Byakuya, tu n'as pas changé avec les années. Quoique… »

Le noble n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Shinji avait déjà fait un shunpo pour partir. Son cœur c'était mis à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quelque chose. Rukia, qui n'avait rien dit, fut surprise de la façon dont avait parlé Shinji. Personne n'osait faire cela à son frère, sauf Ichigo… Son regard se fit triste et elle baissa les yeux. Il lui manquait vraiment. Jamais elle n'aurait cru se lier d'amitié avec un humain. Byakuya, qui s'était retourné, vit le regard de sa sœur et fronça les sourcils.

« Rukia ?

- Oui, Nii-sama ? Demanda-t-elle en relevant son regard.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Euh… Je…

- Rentrons à la maison. » Déclara son frère lorsqu'il vit ses yeux se mettre à briller.

Ils s'élancèrent vers le sol et Byakuya dégaina Senbonzakura pour ouvrir un Senkaimon. Ils rentrèrent au Seireitei tranquillement et silencieusement. Son frère lui indiqua d'aller faire son rapport écrit pendant qu'il allait voir le Commandant. Rukia acquiesça et fila dans son bureau. En entrant, elle repensa au jour où elle était arrivée. Elle ne faisait plus parti de la treizième division. Le Commandant l'avait promu au grade de Vice-Capitaine de la sixième Division alors que Renji avait été promu au grade de Capitaine de la cinquième Division. Elle savait que c'était son frère qui avait donné son approbation pour ce passage en grade. Elle s'installa à son bureau et commença à rédiger son rapport.

A la première Division, Byakuya venait de faire son rapport, il lui avait semblé voir Yamamoto songeur. A quoi pouvait-il penser ? Qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête ? Le Commandant lui avait demandé de retourner sur Terre la semaine suivante, mais cette fois pour surveiller Kurosaki. Comme si c'était son rôle de le faire !

Longeant les Capitaineries, le noble posa son regard sur les différents bâtiments, certains étaient encore en reconstruction, mais la plupart étaient fini. La ville reprenait peu à peu son train de vie. Un voix l'interpela.

« Capitaine ! »

Le noble n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui l'appelait. Décidément il n'avait pas changé ! Souriant doucement, il fit face à son ancien Vice-Capitaine. Même s'il ne lui avait jamais dit, Byakuya était fier de lui. C'était même lui qui avait proposé son nom pour devenir le Capitaine de la cinquième Division. Renji avait changé. Sa carrure c'était étoffé et il laissait à présent libres ses long cheveux rouge, sauf lorsqu'il s'entraînait ou partait en mission.

Tous les Capitaines avaient conclu que le Vice-Capitaine Hinamori ne pourrait pas devenir Capitaine. Les événements passé l'en empêchait et le pouvoir qu'avait eut Aizen sur elle était bien trop fort. Même Hitsugaya l'avait accepté. Tous savaient qu'un lien très fort les liait, et Hitsugaya s'employait ardemment pour guérir son amie.

« Renji, je ne suis plus ton Capitaine à présent.

- Je le sais mais… c'est un reflexe. Comment allez-vous ?

- Je vais… bien. »

Mais Renji n'en était pas si sûr. Il avait appris depuis bien longtemps à lire les expressions du noble, et là, il avait bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Si vous avez besoin de parler, vous pouvez le faire, vous savez que je vous écouterez. »

Byakuya le savait pertinemment. Leur relation c'était affiné, et il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui, mais lui-même n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui clochait. Il le remercia et le quitta pour retourner voir sa sœur. Etrangement, le faite d'avoir vu le vizard blond, lui avait fait un drôle d'effet. Mais comment réussir à se comprendre maintenant alors que cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'analysait plus ? Le noble se secoua intérieurement et glissa ses pensées dans un coin de sa mémoire.

Shinji se tenait allongé sur son lit. Il avait vu Ichigo sortir de cet endroit étrange et l'avait trouvé changé. Comme si quelque chose se passait, mais qu'il était incapable de savoir ce que c'était. Fermant les yeux, il vit apparaitre le visage si impassible de Byakuya Kuchiki. Il avait bien changé depuis ce temps là. Lui qui l'avait à peine connu avant d'être envoyé sur Terre, il se rappelait de lui comme d'un gamin fonceur et grognant tout le temps. Un souvenir franchit la barrière de sa mémoire.

_Il marchait pour revenir à la cinquième division. Plongé dans ses pensées, il percuta un shinigami qui se retrouva assis par terre en se tenant la tête. Baissant son regard, il trouva un jeune homme aux cheveux ébène attaché en une queue de cheval. _

_« Oi ! Tu as mal ? »_

_Shinji c'était baissé pour être au même niveau que l'adolescent qui relevait sa tête. Le voyant, ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et s'inclina devant lui._

_« Capitaine Hirako ! Je suis désolé, je… je ne vous avais pas vu et…_

_- Calme-toi, c'est pas grave. »_

_L'adolescent s'était redressé promptement et s'inclinait devant lui. Shinji avait posé sa main sur son épaule gentiment._

_« Si tu as mal à quelque part, n'hésite pas à aller à la quatrième Division pour te faire soigner Kuchiki-kun._

_- Je… Cela ira Capitaine Hirako. Je vous remercie._

_- Je suppose que ton père t'attend. Viens, je t'accompagne. »_

_Le sourire que Shinji lui avait offert avait apparemment fait plaisir au jeune homme qui le lui rendit. Ils avaient marché l'un à coté de l'autre jusqu'à la sixième Division où Sojun attendait patiemment son fils. Les deux Capitaines avaient parlé pendant un long moment alors que l'adolescent faisait son travail. Au moment de partir, Shinji l'avait interpelé et lui avait offert un grand sourire._

Shinji avait apprécié ce Byakuya là. Est-ce les événements de la vie qui l'avait changé à se point ? Ca, il ne saurait répondre mais il savait qu'il avait perdu sa femme il y a quelques années de cela.

Le vizard s'endormit après cette pensée et ses rêves furent peuplés de souvenirs qu'il avait eut lorsqu'il était encore Capitaine.

Les vizards passaient leur temps à s'entrainer et à combattre les Hollows qui sévissaient dans la ville. Shinji avait vite remarqué que c'était toujours le noble et sa sœur qui venaient surveiller la ville. Il n'avait rien dit, mais il savait que c'était pour voir Kurosaki. Lui-même faisait la même chose, et se demandait bien qui étaient ces gens avec qui allait l'ancien shinigami.

Il fut réveillé le lendemain matin par Kensei qui hurla dans la chambre.

« Shinji ! Y'a du monde pour nous !

- M'en fiche, laissez-moi dormir. Marmonna l'intéressé en gardant les yeux fermés.

- C'est Kuchiki. »

Shinji releva son visage et fronça les sourcils. Que leur voulait le noble ? Grognant contre les shinigamis matinaux, il quitta son lit et passa par la salle de bain pour se rafraichir et s'habiller. Shinji entra dans le salon une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il s'essuyait encore les cheveux avec sa serviette, ce qui n'échappa pas au noble qui resta pourtant impassible. Le vizard s'installa sur son canapé.

« Que nous voulez-vous Capitaine Kuchiki ?

- J'ai une demande de la part du Commandant.

- Et quelle est-elle ?

- Il vous demande de bien vouloir venir à la Soul Society pour le rencontrer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, il ne me l'a pas dit. Je suis simplement là pour vous en informer. »

Byakuya regardait le blond sans le lâcher du regard. En fait, il ne parvenait pas à regarder ailleurs. Shinji avait enfilé une fine chemise beige laissant entrevoir ses muscles et ses cheveux blonds encore humide, qui lui arrivait au niveau des épaules à présent, glissait sur celle-ci. Il était très beau et Byakuya ne put le réfuter. En fait, Shinji ne se rendait certainement pas compte de l'effet qu'il faisait sur son entourage. Se giflant mentalement, le noble repris le cours de la réalité alors que les vizards s'engueulaient presque et en venait même aux mains.

« Cela ne sert à rien de vous battre, le Commandant Yamamoto veut simplement vous voir, pas que vous vous entretuiez maintenant.

- Et quand veut-il que nous venions ?

- Maintenant.

- Main…

- Oui. Je dois vous y emmener. »

Tout les vizards se regardèrent et finalement Shinji s'avança vers le noble.

« On vient, mais s'il se passe quoi que ce soit, on s'casse.

- D'accord. »

Sans plus faire attention à eux, Byakuya se retourna et se mit en marche vers la porte. Il quitta l'appartement en sachant pertinemment que les autres le suivaient. Dégainant Senbonzakura, le noble ouvrit le Senkaimon et fit passer tout le monde avant lui. Pendant le voyage, Shinji reçu un coup de tong de Lisa et Hiyori criait tant qu'elle pouvait.

Byakuya soupira profondément et décida de les ignorer. Il fut heureux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Seireitei. Sans parler il fit du shunpo jusqu'à la première division et là il passa la relève au Vice-Capitaine de la première Division.

Yamamoto vit entrer tout les anciens membres du Gotei 13. Il était heureux de les revoir et ne s'en cacha pas. Il s'avança vers eux chaleureusement.

« Je suis ravi de vous voir.

- C'est vous qui avez demandé au noble de venir nous chercher.

- Mais vous pouviez aussi refuser. Vous êtes ici car j'ai une demande à vous faire… à tous. »

A son grand étonnement, tout les vizards avaient repris leur habitude d'avant et c'était placé les uns à coté des autres les mains dans le dos. Yamamoto sourit derrière sa barbe et attaqua.

« Nous sommes en train de combler les places manquantes et comme vous nous avez vraiment aidé pour cette guerre, j'ai décidé de vous donner une chance de revenir au Seireitei.

- Et on aurait quel rôle ?

- Vous serez réintégré au Gotei 13. »

Tous le monde sursauta à cette demande. Pourquoi voulait-il les revoir dans ses rangs ? Shinji fut le premier à se reprendre.

« Commandant, est-ce que vous vous moquez de nous ou êtes-vous sérieux ?

- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ?

- Euh… non, mais bon… ca fait quand même une bonne centaine d'année que l'on est sur Terre, et d'un coup vous voulez que l'on revienne ? Disons que j'ai du mal à y croire.

- C'est pourtant la vérité jeune homme. Alors vos réponses ? »

- Tous se regardaient et se demandait quoi répondre. Yamamoto resta impassible en les voyants se concerter du regard. Ce fut finalement Kensei qui répondit en premier.

« J'accepte.

- J'accepte également, en fait, nous acceptons tous. De toute façon, si l'un d'entre nous accepte nous le suivons, alors… »

Shinji regardait le Commandant avec un grand sourire. Au fond de lui, il était vraiment heureux, il allait enfin revivre dans son monde. Pas qu'il n'aime pas la Terre, mais ce n'est pas son chez lui. Yamamoto s'approcha de ses nouveaux éléments.

« Je suis heureux de votre réponse. Je vais donc faire une réunion de Capitaine et nous allons vous intégrer au Gotei 13. Voyant que certain allait parler il continua. Je ne peux pas vous rendre vos postes premier, d'une, parce que certain sont repris et de deux, parce que vous êtes des vizards. Nous allons vous intégrer dans divers Division afin que les autres membres du Gotei 13 qui ne vous connaissent pas puissent apprendre à vous connaitre.

- Commandant Yamamoto ?

- Qui a-t-il Yadomaru-chan ?

- Vous allez nous réaffecter dans les Divisions auxquels nous appartenions ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Je vais tenir la réunion cet après-midi. En attendant, vous pouvez retourner sur Terre pour préparer votre venue.

- Merci Commandant.

- Quelqu'un viendra vous chercher demain matin. »

Les vizards s'inclinèrent et quittèrent la première division. Ils étaient tous silencieux, plongés dans leurs pensées. Ils quittèrent le Seireitei par le Sokyoku et revinrent sur Terre où ils se concertèrent.

« Tu crois qu'il est sincère, ou il a quelque chose derrière la tête ? Demanda Mashiro.

- Je ne sais pas, mais bon, cela nous permet de revenir chez nous. »

Shinji les écoutaient mais ne parlait pas. Dans son cœur il s'inquiétait de partir. Et si Ichigo avait besoin d'eux alors qu'ils n'étaient pas là ? Il savait qu'Ichigo était parfaitement capable de se défendre seul, il était aussi puissant que lui, si ce n'était pas plus.

Ils se séparèrent pour faire leur valise, au moins les principales. Shinji devenait de plus en plus excité à l'idée de revenir chez lui. Au fond de lui il savait que c'était pour une seule raison…

* * *

><p>Alors comment avez-vous trouvez ce premier chapitre ? Des reviews ?<p> 


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre** : Together and Forever

**Rating :** K pour l'instant

**Pairing:** Shinji x Byakuya et d'autres

**NDA :** Voici le second chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction. Celle-ci se trouve dans un Arc que j'ai appelé "Nouvelle vie" pour en savoir plus, vous pouvez aller le voir sur mon site ( l'adresse se trouve dans mon profil) Je tiens à préciser que je ne me réfère pas au scan, donc si cela n'a aucun rapport c'est normal. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>Tout le monde se trouvait dans l'entrepôt et c'est sans surprise qu'ils sentirent le reiatsu de Byakuya approcher. Shinji se tendit alors que Lisa se mit à sourire avant de prendre la parole.<p>

-Ils aiment le faire venir sur Terre.

-Ça le décoince en tout cas, répondit Kensei ironique.

-Vous n'avez rien à dire là-dessus.

Tous se retournèrent en entendant la voix dénuée de sentiment du Capitaine de la sixième Division. Celui-ci s'approchait des vizards, et comme d'habitude, aucune émotion ne se voyait sur son visage. Pourtant, à l'intérieur, il bouillait. Pourquoi Yamamoto s'efforçait-il de le faire aller sur Terre alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aimait pas ce monde ?

-Je t'ai connu plus chaleureux Byakuya-kun ! ricana Shinji qui s'approchait de lui pour le saluer.

Le Capitaine ne répliqua rien, mais le regard qu'il croisa était clairement heureux. Les yeux mordorés qui le regardaient étaient très expressifs par rapport au sien. Au fond de lui cela lui faisait plaisir.

-Si vous êtes tous prêts, nous pouvons y aller, le Commandant attend.

-On est prêt, affirma Shinji en s'approchant pour se placer à ses côtés.

Byakuya ouvrit le Senkaimon et laissa les vizards entrer dans le tunnel avant de fermer la marche. Ils se mirent en route et entrèrent au Seireitei. Le noble les emmena directement à la première Division sous les reproches de Kensei et Mashiro qui se moquait de lui et de son air guindé. Il les ignora superbement, faisant sourire Shinji qui suivait le fil de ses expressions.

-Je suis ravi de voir que vous n'avez pas changé d'avis, déclara Yamamoto après avoir accepté la venue des vizards.

-Nous sommes heureux de retrouver notre monde Commandant, répondit humblement Shinji qui s'inclinait devant lui.

Yamamoto se leva et les accueillit. Il indiqua à Byakuya qu'il pouvait retourner à son travail et celui-ci s'inclina avant de retourner à sa Division. Yamamoto leur souhaita la bienvenue.

-Bien voici donc vos assignations qui prendront effet dès demain matin : Hiyori-chan: 7e siège de la 3e Division Shinji-san: 4e siège de la 6e Division Rose-san: 8e siège de la 5e Division Love-san: 7e siège de la 10e Division Lisa-chan: 6e siège de la 8e Division Kensei-san: 4e siège de la 9e Division Hachigen-san: 5e siège de la 7e Division Mashiro-chan: 9e siège de la 9e Division.

Certains furent surpris de se retrouver dans leur ancienne Division, surtout Lisa qui allait retrouver son ancien Capitaine. Les autres semblaient contents, même Shinji.

-Maintenant que vous connaissez vos affectations, je vous autorise à rejoindre vos Divisions, vos Capitaines vous attendent.

-Commandant, pourquoi n'avons-nous pas de rang de moins de 4e siège ?

-Parce que vous revenez ici après plus de cent années. C'est pour vous familiariser de nouveau avec notre façon de travailler.

Tous compris cette logique, mais ils se demandèrent s'ils allaient rester à ce stade ou pas. Finalement, Yamamoto leur demandèrent de partir dans leurs Divisions, et tous se saluèrent, certains n'en avaient pas le cœur. Shinji se mit en chemin pour la sixième Division. Un sourire passa ses lèvres. Le dernier souvenir qu'il avait, c'était lui qui était Capitaine, et Byakuya siège à la sixième, cette fois les rôles seraient inversés. Est-ce que le noble acceptait cette affectation ? Ou alors allait-il subir sa colère ? Lorsqu'il arriva, il rencontra un shinigami et lui demanda où se trouvait son Capitaine. Celui-ci se trouvait sur le terrain d'entraînement avec son Lieutenant et ses subordonnés.

Quand Shinji arriva, il vit Byakuya montrant un sort de kido et visant la cible qui se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètres de lui. Sentant son reiatsu, Byakuya se retourna après avoir lancé son sort. Il lui fit signe d'avancer. Tout le monde le suivait du regard et il trouva cela désagréable, il avait l'impression d'être une bête de foire.

-Hirako Shinji, je vous souhaite la bienvenue au sein de la sixième Division.

-Bonjour Capitaine Kuchiki.

Byakuya sourit intérieurement, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'homme agir si sérieusement avec lui. Mais il savait qu'il était discipliné des règles. Shinji remarqua le changement dans l'attitude du noble, mais ne le fit pas remarquer.

-Je vous présente Hirako Shinji. C'est un vizard venant d'intégrer le Gotei 13, comme ses amis. Il est, depuis quelques minutes, le quatrième siège de cette division et je vous demande de l'écouter et de lui obéir lorsque vous êtes sous ses ordres. N'oubliez pas qu'il était Capitaine de la cinquième Division il y a une centaine d'années, alors soyez respectueux. Je n'autoriserais aucune méchanceté ni aucun passe-droit.

-Bien Capitaine, s'écrièrent tous les subordonnés en même temps.

Satisfait, Byakuya demanda à son Vice-Capitaine, qui n'était autre que sa petite sœur, de continuer l'entraînement. Il demanda à Shinji de le suivre afin de lui montrer sa chambre. Ils restèrent silencieux tout le long du chemin, mais il n'était ni froid ni désagréable. Byakuya s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il ouvrit.

-Je vous laisse vous installer dans votre chambre.

-Bien Capitaine.

Le noble se tourna vers Shinji, visiblement quelque chose clochait. Et ce sentiment grandit lorsqu'il rencontra son regard mordoré où la gêne était présente.

-Hirako-san, je…

-Ne dite rien Capitaine. Je sais que les rôles sont presque inversés. Je ferais le travail que vous me demanderez de faire.

-Merci. Je vous attends demain matin à mon bureau.

-Bien Capitaine.

Shinji voyait bien que cela gênait le noble, pourtant celui-ci n'avait rien dit. Et lui ne voulait pas lui créer d'ennui. Byakuya quitta la chambre sans un regard, mais lorsqu'il ferma la porte il resta quelques secondes sur place en soupirant. Avoir Hirako Shinji comme quatrième siège était vraiment troublant. Il retourna à son bureau pour penser à autre chose alors que Shinji prenait place sur son lit. Ça y est, il était revenu chez lui. Il déballa quelques affaires et décida ensuite de faire un tour dans le Seireitei.

Quittant sa chambre, son esprit lui fit rappeler tout ce qu'il avait vécu ici. Il se rappela de son enfance, au Rukongai, son adolescence à l'Académie, les heures passer à suivre ses cours, ses entraînements, les entraînements au Kido. Ses amis, ceux qu'il avait rencontrés au Rukongai et qui y étaient morts, du fait qu'ils n'avaient pas de reiatsu pour pouvoir rejoindre le Seireitei, ceux qui l'avaient suivi, montant les échelons. Et ceux qu'il avait rencontrés à l'Académie, comme son meilleur ami, Sojun.

Un sourire fleurit sur son visage en se rappelant ce noble caractériel, mais étonnamment gentil et joyeux. Ils avaient très vite noué une grande amitié, rendant jaloux la plupart des élèves qui n'avaient pas réussi à s'approcher de Sojun. Lui, il s'en fichait de parler au futur chef de Clan Kuchiki, il était simplement un homme comme les autres et le voyait en tant que tel.

Son arrivée au sein du Gotei 13 avait été pour lui la consécration de ses dures années d'études. Il avait intégré la huitième Division sous les ordres de Kyoraku. C'est d'ailleurs par sa faute qu'il est devenu un amateur de saké. Il a ensuite été transféré comme Vice-Capitaine de la troisième Division, pour ensuite devenir le Capitaine de la cinquième.

Il reprit pied avec la réalité alors qu'il passait devant le bureau de Byakuya. Celui-ci leva son regard vers la fenêtre et ne vit que les cheveux blonds du vizard passer. Sachant pertinemment ce qu'il allait faire, il ne bougea pas et replongea dans son dossier qui l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose.

Shinji se balada dans le Seireitei, se souvenant de chaque moment qu'il avait passé dans ces lieux. La joie, la tristesse, les pleurs, tout revenait en mémoire. Il s'arrêta quelques minutes devant la cinquième Division. La Division qu'il avait dirigée pendant nombre d'années avant de devenir le pantin d'Aizen et d'être envoyé sur Terre.

Le lendemain, Shinji se présenta au bureau de Byakuya à sept heures du matin et constata qu'il était déjà en train de travailler.

-Bonjour Hirako-san.

-Bonjour Capitaine.

-Bien, pour aujourd'hui je voudrais que vous restiez avec tout le monde pour reprendre contact avec les habitudes des Divisions. Rukia sera votre supérieur pendant une période de deux semaines. Ensuite vous viendrez ici pour encore deux semaines et je vous montrerai comment nous fonctionnons à présent.

-Donc pendant deux semaines je ne vous verrais pas ?

-Si. Vous viendrez chaque fin de semaine pour faire un compte-rendu de ce que vous avez appris, et Rukia en fera de même.

Shinji resta silencieux. Cela lui était étrange d'être à la place de quatrième siège qui devait obéir au Capitaine. Pourtant, il l'accepta, car il savait que c'était un passage obligatoire pour tout le monde. Il voulut s'incliner pour rejoindre Rukia lorsque Byakuya l'interpela.

-Je suis content de vous retrouver Hirako-san. Ces années sans vous ont été très longues.

Le noble s'était relevé et regardait de ses yeux anthracite le vizard qui s'était redressé un peu plus. Leurs regards se croisèrent et l'espace d'une seconde, Shinji put apercevoir une lueur rare, du soulagement et de la joie. Mais bien vite, Byakuya se reprit et se réinstalla sur son siège.

-Vous pouvez allez rejoindre Rukia dans son bureau.

-Bien Capitaine.

Avant de refermer la porte, Shinji se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Byakuya qui baissait sa tête vers le dossier devant lui.

-Moi aussi je suis content de te retrouver Byakuya-kun. Ces années ont été très longues et ennuyeuses sans toi.

Il n'attendit pas pour avoir une réponse, il savait que rien ne viendrait. Pourtant dans son cœur, une certaine chaleur était revenue, lui donnant le sourire jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne Rukia.

À la fin des deux semaines avec Rukia, Shinji se tenait de nouveau devant le noble. Mais cette fois ils étaient dans la pièce réservée au Capitaine et Byakuya servait deux tasses de thé. Ils n'avaient encore pas eu le temps de se voir en dehors du travail, les journées étant très chargées à cause des changements qui s'étaient opérés dans le Gotei 13.

-Rukia m'a rapporté que tu étais un élève très consciencieux, attaqua Byakuya en s'installant en seiza en face du vizard.

-Ah ?

-Oui. Elle était très heureuse d'avoir pu passer un peu de temps avec toi et t'apprendre ce qu'elle sait, même si tu répondais toujours correctement.

-Pas toujours, presque, sourit Shinji, malicieusement. Et Rukia sait de qui tenir en ce qui concerne son savoir. Elle m'a confié que c'était grâce à toi qu'elle était devenue Vice-Capitaine.

-Elle ne m'en a pas parlé.

-Parce qu'elle a toujours un peu peur de ce que tu peux lui dire.

Le noble resta pensif, sa tasse de thé dans les mains. Il s'était rapproché de sa sœur depuis un moment déjà, mais il n'arrivait pas à être lui-même avec elle. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, en dehors du travail. Ils se baladaient dans les jardins, Rukia lui racontant sa journée ou ses souvenirs du Rukongai. Et parfois Byakuya lui confiait quelques souvenirs qu'il avait d'Hisana. Ces moments-là étaient suivis de silence. Il se rappela d'une fois où Rukia, voyant sa mélancolie, s'était levé et lui avait entouré le cou avec ses bras, sa joue contre ses cheveux. Elle n'avait pas parlé, ni lui, mais ce geste avait beaucoup plus parlé et leur avait fait plaisir.

-Byakuya-kun.

-Pardon, répondit Byakuya en relevant son visage qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu avoir baissé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ce n'est rien… Donc, à partir de demain, vous resterez avec moi et nous…

Il ne put continuer, car une main se posa sur sa joue. Shinji avait changé de place pour s'installer près de lui et le regardait avec gentillesse.

-Tu sais que tu ne peux pas te cacher de moi. Je te connais bien mieux que tu ne le crois. Alors au lieu de te réfugier dans son mutisme ou derrière ton masque, confie-toi, tu sais que tu le peux avec moi.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse, mais la brillance des yeux anthracite avait parlé. Il retira sa main, au désespoir de Byakuya qui aurait voulu qu'il la laisse et ils continuèrent de parler de l'emploi du temps du vizard.

Byakuya avait convoqué tout le monde au terrain d'entraînement. Il avait entendu quelques bribes de conversation et Rukia lui en avait également reporté. Son reiatsu était dense autour de lui, montrant sa colère. Tous ses hommes arrivèrent, inquiets, et Shinji regarda la froideur du noble alors qu'il prenait place en face de lui.

-Bien maintenant que tout le monde est arrivé, je vais être clair. J'ai eu quelques rapports depuis l'arrivée des vizards au Gotei 13 et ce que j'ai pu entendre ne me plait absolument pas. J'ai bien conscience qu'avoir des membres différents de vous au sein du Gotei 13 vous perturbe. Mais sachez que chaque vizard présent sur ce monde n'est pas là pour faire « joli ». Ils ont tous eu leur vie ici, certain était Capitaine, comme Hirako-san. Alors la prochaine fois que j'ai le déplaisir de vous entendre les rabaisser, croyez-moi vous entendrez parler de moi.

Tout le monde regardait leur Capitaine sans broncher, certains se sentaient mal à l'aise, d'autres par contre s'en fichaient complètement. Shinji lui, regardait Byakuya droit dans les yeux. Jamais il n'aurait cru que celui-ci prendrait sa défense. Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'il était revenu, et depuis ce jour-là, il avait subi les bassesses de certains. Mais lui savait parfaitement que ces petites frappes ne feraient pas le poids contre lui en combat.

-Byakuya ne lâchait pas du regard le vizard alors que tout le monde déguerpissait du terrain d'entraînement. Sans bouger, le noble donna son ordre.

-Rukia, je voudrais que tu retournes au bureau et que tu fasses un rapport sur cela pour le donner au Commandant s'il te plait.

-Bien N… Capitaine.

Le noble retint un sourire. Même si cela faisait maintenant quelques mois que Rukia était devenue son Vice-Capitaine, elle avait du mal à se retenir de l'appeler Nii-sama. Mais lui-même lui avait ordonné de continuer à l'appeler ainsi lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Le Capitaine s'approcha du vizard qui n'avait pas bougé.

-Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais je ne tolérerai pas que l'on s'en prenne à qui que ce soit dans ma division, surtout pour des motifs aussi puérils.

-Vous n'aviez pas à faire tout cela Capitaine, je pouvais me défendre contre eux. Ils ne me font pas peur.

-Malheureusement, même si vous avez été réintégré par le Commandant, vous pouvez toujours être renvoyé sur Terre. Alors autant que ce soit moi qui m'en occupe. Et je ne souhaite pas que l'on vous renvoie sur Terre.

Le noble voulut partir, mais Shinji le retint. Byakuya ne se retourna pas, pourtant il écouta la question du vizard.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il simplement.

-Comment cela ?

-Pourquoi me protégez-vous ?

-Parce que vous êtes sous mes ordres.

-Vous ne faites jamais cela pourtant. C'est le Capitaine Kira et le Capitaine Abarai qui me l'ont dit.

Le Capitaine se retourna finalement alors que Shinji s'était avancé. Il voyait son regard posé sur lui. Et lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, il le trouvait bien changé depuis son départ alors qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent. Il avait à présent devant lui un homme, un bel homme, mature et intelligent.

-Ils devraient plutôt s'occuper de leur Division. Mais ils ont raison, jamais je n'agis ainsi.

-Alors, pourquoi le faire pour moi ?

-Parce que je vous connais depuis mon plus jeune âge. Non, je n'ai jamais pu vous oublier Capitaine Hirako.

-Je ne suis plus Capitaine.

-Pour ma part vous l'êtes toujours. Vous n'étiez pas Capitaine pour rien, et je vous admirais. Vous étiez si fort et si gentil. Vous aviez toujours le sourire et preniez soin des autres.

Shinji voyait le regard du noble se faire nostalgique. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le petit Byakuya qu'il avait connu puisse l'avoir autant observé. La voix du noble s'était faite plus calme et même si d'autres n'auraient pu l'entendre, il avait perçu le changement dans son timbre. Le rendant plus chaleureux.

Un sourire se fendit sur son visage et Shinji s'approcha un peu plus de Byakuya qui dû lever légèrement la tête pour ne pas quitter ses yeux.

-Je me rappelle de toi comme d'un adolescent fonceur et rieur. Maintenant, je vois un homme seul et triste. Froid. Où est passé le Byakuya que je connaissais ?

Ce dernier se dressa quand il entendit le quatrième siège le tutoyer et l'appeler par son prénom. Cela aurait été une autre personne, il l'aurait mis aux corvées, mais venant de Shinji Hirako, il ne pouvait le faire. Son cœur se mit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine, et son regard ne pouvait se détacher de cet homme blond.

-Si je cherche un peu plus profondément, est-ce que j'arriverais à faire ressortir le jeune homme fougueux que tu étais ? chuchota Shinji en se rapprochant encore un peu plus.

-Cet adolescent est mort il y a bien longtemps.

-En es-tu si sûr ?

Le sourire narquois de Shinji fit froncer les sourcils du noble. Il savait que Shinji était capable de bien des choses. Mais oserait-il le faire ? Il voyait dans son regard de la détermination. Son souffle se coupa un peu lorsqu'il sentit un courant d'air près de lui que le noble remarqua alors que le vizard avait disparu de son champ de vision et que… son Ginpakukazaharu avait disparu de son cou !

-Alors Capitaine ! On est dans la lune ?

-Hirako-san ! Rendez-moi mon écharpe !

-Et pourquoi ?

Le rire de Shinji n'échappa pas à Byakuya qui ne comprenait pas les manigances du vizard. Tournant son visage, il dut lever les yeux pour le voir debout sur le toit de la Division avec son écharpe autour du cou ! Les longs cheveux blonds dansaient autour de son visage. Le noble ne put détacher son regard de cette vision. À cet instant, son cœur se remit à battre ardemment et ses sentiments, qu'il pensait enfouis depuis de si nombreuses années, revenaient au galop. Il ne pouvait nier que le vizard avait encore plus de charme. Il posa ses poings contre ses hanches et fronça les sourcils.

-Hirako Shinji, veuillez me rendre mon écharpe immédiatement !

La voix de Byakuya était froide, pourtant le sourire de Shinji s'agrandit encore et il ne bougea pas d'un poil. Vexé, le noble réitéra sa demande.

-Venez la chercher Capitaine Kuchiki ! Je vous attends.

-Cessez de jouer avec moi.

-Auriez-vous peur ?

Cette fois s'en fut trop pour Byakuya qui fit un shunpo jusqu'au toit où Shinji l'attendait. Mais alors qu'il se stabilisait, une main le repoussa et il perdit l'équilibre. Il voulut se reprendre, mais la gravité ne l'aidait pas et il se sentit chuter vers le sol. Fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir le sol, il fut surpris lorsqu'il sentit deux bras le retenir.

-Alors Capitaine, on perd l'équilibre ? ria Shinji, narquois.

-Lâchez-moi !

Shinji fit en sorte que Byakuya tienne sur ses jambes. Il l'avait rattrapé avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Ayant retrouvé son équilibre, le Capitaine se tourna vers Shinji qui n'avait pas cessé de sourire.

-Je retrouve enfin un peu de l'ancien Byakuya.

-Vous savez que ce que vous faites peut être considéré comme un outrage ?

-Je le sais, mais ne je fais que m'amuser, rien de plus.

Le quatrième siège s'approchait alors que Byakuya avait une furieuse envie de le faire arrêter. Son cœur palpitait lourdement dans sa cage thoracique. Il ne put faire aucun geste, car au fond de lui, ce petit moment lui avait fait plus plaisir qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Shinji enleva l'écharpe et la replaça doucement autour du cou de son Capitaine, libérant les beaux cheveux ébène qui restaient coincés dessous. Ses doigts effleuraient la peau pâle de Byakuya, le faisant frissonner. Ils étaient proches, trop proches pour Byakuya qui sentait l'effleurement de ses doigts fins sur son cou. Shinji approcha son visage un peu plus et souffla à son oreille.

-J'aimerais réellement retrouver le Byakuya que je connaissais. Je sais qu'il est toujours là, et je le retrouverais.

Shinji quitta le lieu sans plus parler, laissant un noble complètement retourné par ce qui s'était passé. Le vizard alla s'entraîner dans le dojo sous le regard de certains subordonnés qui ne voulait pas le voir dans cette division. Il n'y prêta aucune attention et s'entraîna afin de penser à autre chose.

De son coté, Byakuya venait de rentrer dans son bureau sous le regard de sa sœur. Celle-ci le trouva étrange, car au lieu d'aller directement à son bureau comme à son habitude, il se posta près de la fenêtre et jouait inconsciemment avec le bord de son écharpe. Elle décida alors de le laisser faire et retourna à son dossier.

La fin de journée se finit ainsi et lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur travail, Byakuya demanda à sa sœur de le suivre jusqu'au Manoir. Depuis l'incident du Sokyoku, leurs rapports s'étaient améliorés et ils n'hésitaient pas à se parler ou à se confier. Le noble ayant trouvé un réconfort en elle, comme lorsqu'il était avec Hisana.

Ils s'installèrent dans le petit salon et Byakuya fit demander du thé.

-Nii-sama, qu'avez-vous ? interrogea Rukia en le voyant encore différent.

-Je veux simplement passer un peu de temps avec toi, et parler aussi.

Rukia en fut surprise, car c'était généralement elle qui venait se confier à son frère et non l'inverse. Pourtant, elle acquiesça et attendit qu'il prenne la parole. La domestique arriva avec le thé et Byakuya la renvoya pour servir lui-même la boisson et tendre une tasse à sa sœur. Il se réinstalla et bu une gorgée avec de commencer.

-Comme tu le sais, Hirako Shinji vient d'ici, de la Soul Society. Il est né sur ce monde et c'est à cause de sa Hollowmorphose, provoquée par Aizen, qu'il est parti sur Terre avec ses amis vizards. Hirako-san m'a connu lorsque je n'étais qu'un adolescent, il connaît donc de moi ce que j'ai enfoui depuis très longtemps.

-Je ne savais pas tout cela Nii-sama.

-C'est pour cela que je t'en parle. Tout à l'heure, Hirako-san m'a fait comprendre qu'il voulait retrouver cet ancien moi. Et connaissant son acharnement, il le fera.

-Et vous allez vous laisser faire ? demanda la jeune femme ahurie.

-Non. J'ai changé depuis ce temps là, mais je dois avouer qu'avoir Hirako-san dans notre division est une très bonne chose.

Rukia voyait derrière ses paroles un autre Byakuya, un Byakuya qui vivait il y a longtemps et au fond d'elle, elle espérait sincèrement que, si ce qu'avait dit son frère était vrai, Hirako-san ferait revenir cet ancien Byakuya.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose Nii-sama. C'est la première fois que je vous vois aussi libre. Depuis qu'Hirako-san est revenu je vous découvre un peu plus.

-Pourquoi ne me poses-tu pas de questions ?

-J'ai peur. Je sais que vous m'avez adopté parce que je suis la sœur d'Hisana, pourtant je vous considère comme mon véritable frère.

Byakuya resta silencieux. C'était la première fois que sa sœur lui avouait cela. Et au fond de lui, il sentit un apaisement. Il se laissa un peu aller et leva un regard tendre vers sa sœur. Buvant leur thé en silence, ils passèrent la soirée ensemble pour le plus grand plaisir de la jeune femme et de Byakuya...

* * *

><p>Vous pouvez me laisser des commentaires, je ne mord pas c'est promis ! ;)<p> 


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre** : Together and Forever

**Rating :** K pour l'instant

**Pairing:** Shinji x Byakuya et d'autres

**NDA :** Et voilà le 3ème chapitre. Je remercie Hesymi, LittleSweetApple et Shimizu Uesugi-sama pour leurs reviews, ca me fait vraiment plaisir. Pour les autres lecteurs... je ne mors pas ;) Je vous sohaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Byakuya avait donné sa feuille de mission à Shinji. Ce dernier était heureux, car il s'agissait de sa première mission depuis son retour au Seireitei. Les autres vizards étaient déjà partis en missions, mais pas lui et il s'était même demandé si Byakuya ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Pourtant maintenant, il tenait dans ses mains sa feuille et il comptait bien la remplir correctement.<p>

Il venait d'arriver pour sa mission dans le Rukongai qui consistait à tuer les Hollows qui sévissaient. Comme Byakuya le lui avait demandé, il avait pris quelques shinigamis avec lui.

-Bien, vous êtes tous sous mes ordres, je veux que vous commenciez un tour de garde autour d'un campement. Si vous voyez quoi que ce soit, utiliser le signal.

Tous les shinigamis se mirent en place et à peine une heure plus tard, alors que Shinji somnolait dans l'herbe, il entendit le signal et se leva immédiatement en dégainant son zanpakuto.

-Mettez-vous tous en rang et surtout, ne laissez passer aucun Hollow ! Il faut protéger les villageois !

Shinji se mit au combat et alors qu'il venait de tuer un Hollow il vit une famille en danger, le vizard ne réfléchit pas plus et s'élança en donnant ses ordres pour tuer le Hollow.

-Si tu penses pouvoir faire ce que tu veux ici, tu te trompes espèce de monstre.

-Oh, mais que vois-je… un shinigami ! Sais-tu que j'ai tué quelques-uns de tes compagnons ? Tu me sous-estimes.

-Ça, c'est ce que tu crois !

Le vizard s'élança alors et voulut trancher le Hollow, mais alors qu'il abattait son zanpakuto, le monstre disparu de son champ de vision. Il écarquilla les yeux en entendant un ricanement derrière lui. Il se retourna et croisa le regard du Hollow.

-Ne t'avais-je pas dit que j'avais tué tes compagnons ? Me prends-tu pour l'un de ces Hollows faciles à tuer ? Tu te trompes !

-Cela ne m'empêchera pas de te tuer !

Il attaqua de nouveau et manqua encore son adversaire. Frustré, Shinji recommença comme cela plusieurs fois sans pouvoir le toucher. Énervé, il passa sa main sur son visage pour laisser apparaitre son masque. Avec les attaques qu'il venait de faire, il avait compris la tactique du Hollow.

-Un masque de Hollow ? Si tu crois me faire peur avec cela tu te trompes.

-Crois-tu ?

Et cette fois, Shinji s'élança plus rapidement et alors que le Hollow voulu bouger, celui-ci se retrouva avec le bras tranché. Cette fois, ce fut Shinji qui ricana en se posant au sol.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Tu n'as pas à le savoir ! Maintenant, tu vas mourir !

Sans laisser le temps au Hollow de répondre, Shinji le trancha de haut en bas. Le Hollow parti en cendre pendant que Shinji retirait son masque et le regardait partir.

-Je t'avais dit que je te tuerais… Je ne suis pas comme la plupart des shinigamis.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Hirako. La mission était simple, mais au fond de lui, Byakuya ne savait pas comment réagissait un vizard. Qu'est-ce qui déclenchait l'arrivée du Hollow qu'il avait à l'intérieur de lui ? Il allait se lever lorsqu'un long et violent frisson le traversa de part en part.

Le murmure de Shinji se répercutait en lui alors que son corps se mettait à trembler. Son Hollow jubilait en lui et il le fit taire alors qu'il s'effondrait au sol, fatigué. Son combat, même s'il avait paru facile aux yeux des autres lui avaient pris beaucoup trop d'énergie, étant resté avec son masque trop longtemps. Il n'entendit pas ses subordonnés l'appeler, ni le transporter à la quatrième Division.

Byakuya venait d'être prévenu que son quatrième siège se trouvait à la Division médicale. Il en fut surpris et se demanda ce qui avait pu se produire pour qu'Hirako Shinji se retrouve là-bas. Son pressentiment revint très rapidement à son esprit. Laissant ses affaires en plan, il s'en alla à la division pour connaitre son état. Il tomba sur Unohana qui sortait d'une salle.

-Unohana-san, comment va Hirako-san?

-Il n'a pas de blessure physique, mais il est très faible.

-Comment cela se fait-il ?

-Son Hollow lui a fait dépenser plus d'énergie qu'il ne le fallait. C'est Muguruma-san qui me l'a dit quand il est passé tout à l'heure.

Byakuya fronçait les sourcils et se fustigea, car il ne connaissait rien au vizard. Il se promit alors de poser des questions à Shinji.

-Vous pouvez aller le voir si vous voulez, il se repose.

-Merci Unohana-san.

Le noble s'inclina légèrement vers elle et entra dans la pièce. Retsu s'étonna de ses réactions. Jamais elle n'avait vu le noble aussi soucieux. Dans la chambre, Byakuya resta un long moment derrière la porte, n'osant s'approcher. Finalement, il franchit la distance et s'installa sur la chaise qui se trouvait près du lit. Son regard se posa sur le vizard endormi. Il portait le yukata de la quatrième division et il voyait quelques bandages entre les pans du vêtement. Quelques bleus ornaient le visage blafard. C'est sans s'en rendre compte qu'il leva sa main pour venir frôler la joue bleuie près de lui. Le toucher de la peau était doux et le grain était fin. S'enhardissant, le noble posa complètement la paume de sa main et la fit glisser vers la mâchoire puis le cou du blessé.

Jamais il n'avait vu l'ancien Capitaine dans un état pareil. Il semblait fragile. Il se revoyait adolescent à regarder ce Capitaine à la dérober. Il ne le suivait pas, mais lorsqu'il avait la possibilité de le voir, il le regardait. Surtout aux entrainements, il n'avait pas été rare que Shinji demande à Sojun de faire un entrainement commun entre leurs Divisions. Et là, Byakuya prenait plaisir à voir les deux Capitaines s'entrainer ensemble. Les longs cheveux blonds d'Hirako volaient sans cesse autour de lui, ne le gênant jamais. Et c'était aussi les seuls moments où son père se libérait de toute la pression que le Clan lui mettait sur les épaules. Il savait qu'ils étaient très proches, mais jamais ils ne s'étaient montrés, gardant leurs amitiés pour eux.

Plusieurs fois, le noble avait senti le regard brun de Shinji posé sur lui et il se rappela d'une fois où l'ex-Capitaine avait demandé à son père s'il pouvait faire un entrainement avec lui.

_Je me trouve face au Capitaine Hirako. Mon père avait accepté sa demande et intérieurement je me sentais chavirer qu'Hirako-san veuille s'entrainer avec moi. Pour une fois, il avait attaché ses cheveux à sa nuque, peut-être pour que cela soit plus facile de faire ses enchainements. Les miens sont attachés sur le haut de ma tête comme d'habitude lorsque je m'entraine. Je tiens Senbonzakura entre mes deux mains et me place de telle façon que je peux réagir très facilement à l'attaque du Capitaine. _

_-Tu es prêt Byakuya-kun ?_

_-Oui, Capitaine Hirako !_

_Je le vois sourire et il s'élance vers moi. Son zanpakuto passe près de moi, mais je le dévie avec le mien et me retourne pour parer sa seconde attaque. Visiblement, il ne s'y attendait pas et partit en shunpo à quelques mètres de moi. Je savais que c'était à moi d'attaquer cette fois-ci. Alors, je m'élance en courant et au dernier moment, je fais un shunpo pour me retrouver dans son dos, mais il pare mon attaque avec facilité. Cela me déconcerte, car généralement mes adversaires ne me voient pas faire. Mais je réalise que je ne m'entraine pas avec un shinigami quelconque, mais avec un Capitaine. Il doit très certainement voir mes pas de shunpo ! _

_Grimaçant, je me remets en position de défense. _

_-Joli coup ! Mais je vois tous tes pas ! Tu as encore à apprendre avec Yoruichi-san ! _

_-Ne me parlez pas de ce satané chat ! _

_-Byakuya ! S'écrie mon père derrière moi. _

_-Ce n'est rien Sojun-sama, il n'a pas tord._

_Je me gifle intérieurement d'avoir répondu ainsi au Capitaine. Dans d'autres circonstances, mon père m'aurait envoyé à la première division sans réfléchir ! Mais je n'arrive pas à me retenir lorsque l'on ose mettre sur le tapis le fait que je dois encore apprendre avec Yoruichi-sama ! Je vois le Capitaine qui sourit franchement et cela me met mal à l'aise. Pourtant, il m'attaque à nouveau et cette fois je me plonge dans notre combat ! Je ne fais plus attention à ce qu'il se passe autour de moi et je ne regarde que le Capitaine Hirako. _

_Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes où nous nous attaquons mutuellement, je me rends compte que je faiblis de plus en plus. Certainement aussi dû à la plaie que j'ai sur le bras gauche ! Je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu. Mon regard devint glacial et je l'attaque à nouveau. Cette fois, le Capitaine m'arrête alors que je ne suis qu'à quelques centimètres de lui et place son zanpakuto sous ma gorge sans que je ne m'en rende compte. _

_-Tu es mort Byakuya-kun !_

_Cette phrase me sort de ma léthargie due au combat et je remarque son sourire. Mon cœur se met à battre encore plus furieusement qu'il ne le fait déjà. À cet instant, j'ai l'impression de voir la plus belle chose du monde. Je sens sa main libre qui passe sur ma tempe. Le Capitaine me libère juste après. J'ai du mal à me reprendre et finalement je range Senbonzakura à ma taille et m'incline devant lui. _

_-Je suis heureux d'avoir combattu avec vous Capitaine Hirako._

_-Ne soit pas si formel Byakuya-kun. Tu es très fort pour ton âge._

_Nous quittons le centre du terrain pour nous diriger vers mon père que je vois sourire gentiment. J'aime le voir ainsi, il semble oublier tous les tracas que le Clan provoque. _

_-Merci d'avoir accepté que je me batte contre votre fils Kuchiki-sama._

_Je vois mon père qui écarquille les yeux face à autant de formalités. Puis le Capitaine de la cinquième division se met à rire franchement, déclenchant le rire de mon père et même mon sourire ! Je me sens heureux tout à coup. _

Byakuya sourit devant ce souvenir. Il avait réellement aimé son combat contre le vizard. C'est peu après ce moment que le Capitaine et les autres vizards avaient quitté le Gotei 13 pour se rendre sur Terre. Le noble se rappela du jour où son père le lui avait annoncé. Il avait eu l'impression qu'un coup au cœur lui avait été porté. Il s'était même précipité sous les appels de son père à la cinquième pour voir si ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague. Mais il était arrivé au moment où Shinji s'en allait et comme un enfant, Byakuya s'était jeté dans les bras du Capitaine, le surprenant.

_-Deviens fort Byakuya-kun ! Nous nous reverrons, je te le promets._

_-Ne partez pas Capitaine Hirako._

_-Je ne suis plus Capitaine et tu le sais à présent. _

_-C'est faux ! Vous êtes l'un des plus forts Capitaines, vous ne pouvez pas partir ainsi ! _

_-Pourtant, il le faut. Promets-moi de ne pas m'oublier Byakuya-kun._

Jamais Byakuya n'avait agi ainsi avec qui que ce soit. Il n'avait pas réalisé la portée de son geste. Il s'était rendu compte bien plus tard pourquoi il avait agi ainsi…

-Je ne vous ai jamais oublié Hirako-san…

Le murmure s'éleva dans la chambre alors que Byakuya avait pris la main de l'ancien Capitaine dans la sienne. Il avait fermé les yeux et essayait de se souvenir de ses sourires qu'il lui adressait.

-J'en suis heureux… Byakuya…kun…

La voix faible fit sursauter le noble qui lâcha immédiatement la main de Shinji qui retomba lourdement sur le lit. Son regard anthracite se posa sur le visage du blessé qui avait les yeux entre ouverts. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer le voir dans cet état et cela le mit mal à l'aise. Il voulut se lever pour partir, mais la main de Shinji lui attrapa le bord de la manche de son shihakusho.

-Reste…

Le noble ne savait pas quoi faire. Son cœur était partagé. Partir ou rester ? S'il partait, il prenait le risque de voir l'ancien Capitaine s'éloigner. Mais s'il restait, il prenait le risque de se perdre. Ses sentiments revenaient en masse et il ne savait pas comment se comporter. Encore indécis, il entendit de nouveau la voix faible de son quatrième siège.

-Je suis désolé Capitaine…

-Hirako-san, reposez-vous et rétablissez-vous correctement.

Shinji soupira et lâcha le vêtement. Il était encore fatigué et savait que le noble ne resterait pas. Byakuya quitta la chambre sans même se retourner. Il s'en alla d'un shunpo jusqu'à son bureau où il s'enferma. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine sans qu'il puisse le contrôler. Ses sentiments qu'il pensait avoir enfouis au plus profond de lui-même revenaient en lui. Il avait paniqué lorsqu'il avait appris que son quatrième siège était à la quatrième Division.

Il frappa de son poing le chambranle de la porte et grimaça. Non ! Il ne voulait plus souffrir. Avoir perdu Hirako puis Hisana l'avait complètement anéanti ! Et maintenant, le vizard était de retour et lui souffrait en silence. Il ne voulait plus de tout cela.

Un bâton d'encens brûlait doucement sur son support alors que son odeur emplissait la petite pièce où se trouvait un homme, agenouillé. Les mains fine et grande étaient jointes devant le cou de Byakuya. Ses yeux fermés visualisaient certains souvenirs qui remontaient dans son esprit. Il revoyait son père, à ses côtés alors qu'ils marchaient dans le jardin. La première fois qu'il avait vu Hisana. Son cœur qui avait battu à la chamade lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de l'épouser. Le jour de sa mort, la seule fois où il avait pleuré. Il se rappela aussi du départ de Shinji, puis il y a quelques pas si longtemps, son retour. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter à ses côtés.

Un petit coup à la porte le fit sortir de ses pensées. Finissant sa prière, il autorisa la personne à entrer.

-Byakuya, est-ce que je peux te parler ?

-Oui Papa, j'arrive.

-Bien, je t'attends dans le salon.

Byakuya acquiesça et ferma les deux portes sur le cadre de sa femme. Il s'inclina devant le petit autel et quitta la pièce. Rejoignant son père, il s'installa à côté de lui.

-J'ai remarqué que tu allais prier de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps.

-Oui.

-Tu n'en diras pas plus ?

-…

-Alors, je vais le faire. Comment cela se passe avec Shinji ?

Le regard anthracite alla rencontrer son jumeau. Byakuya regardait son père étrangement. Souriant, Sojun continua.

-Je suis heureux que Yamamoto ait accepté qu'ils reviennent. C'est leur monde, là où ils auraient toujours dû vivre.

-Mais Aizen est passé par là.

Il les a transformés, tous. Quand je l'ai su, j'ai tout de suite été voir Shinji, mais il s'est caché de moi. Il ne voulait pas que je le voie. Son Hollow avait pris possession de son corps, et il n'arrivait pas à reprendre le dessus. J'ai été le voir chaque jour, restant des heures derrière sa porte, à simplement lui parler. Cela a duré trois semaines. Jusqu'à ce que finalement, je trouve sa porte ouverte. Il était allongé par terre, endormit. Épuisé d'avoir lutté contre son Hollow. J'ai veillé sur lui nuit et jour, jusqu'à ce que finalement la sentence tombe.

-Je ne savais pas tout cela.

-Parce que je n'en ai jamais parlé. Lorsque tu es venu le jour de son départ, ce que tu as fait m'a fait comprendre énormément sur toi et sur lui. Alors, ne te cache plus, au moins de moi, cela ne sert à rien.

Sojun regardait son fils baisser les yeux. Byakuya savait qu'il ne pouvait rien lui cacher. C'était comme cela depuis sa jeunesse. À chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de lui cacher quelque chose, Sojun lui tombait dessus pour lui en parler. Déjà lorsqu'Hisana était morte, il s'était réfugié dans sa chambre et n'avait plus voulu en sortir. C'était son père qui l'en avait fait sortir et l'avait aidé à surmonter sa mort.

-Tu as toujours su.

-Oui.

-Je… ne sais plus.

-Alors, laisse faire le destin Byakuya. Mais n'ait aucune honte et si tu as besoin, vient me voir.

-Merci Papa.

Shinji ne revit pas son Capitaine pendant toute la durée de sa convalescence. Il avait bien vu la blessure dans ses yeux anthracite, mais ne pouvait comprendre ce qui la provoquait. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de rester, c'était inconscient, et finalement s'en était voulu de lui avoir demandé.

Quittant la Division médicale, il décida de se rendre auprès de son Capitaine pour lui indiquer qu'il pouvait dès à présent reprendre son travail. Il croisa plusieurs shinigamis qui le saluèrent en s'inclinant. Il leur répondit gentiment et continua son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs de la Division. Surpris, il chercha un peu partout et finalement se retrouva devant le terrain d'entrainement où il put voir le noble en train de combattre Rukia. Tous les shinigamis les avaient entourés et les regardaient avec sérieux. C'était rare de voir Byakuya se battre pendant un entrainement.

Le noble sentit le reiatsu de Shinji s'approcher du terrain et en fut déconcentré. Il se reprit juste avant que la lame de sa sœur ne l'atteigne. Celle-ci s'étonna de la distraction de son frère. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait, mais jamais lors d'un entrainement. Byakuya cessa le combat peu de temps après en gratifiant sa sœur. Celle-ci le remercia chaleureusement en s'inclinant et quitta le terrain pour prendre une douche et repartir vers son bureau.

-L'entrainement est fini, vous pouvez disposer ! déclara le noble avant de ranger Senbonzakura dans son fourreau.

La voix de Byakuya n'était pas froide, mais pas chaleureuse non plus, indiquant à ses subordonnés que chacun devait partir faire ce qu'il avait à faire sans discuter. Le noble vit Hirako se retourner pour partir, mais il l'interpela. Le vizard se retourna, mais ne bougea pas, se contentant de plonger son regard dans celui de son Capitaine. Ils restèrent muets quelques instants avant que Byakuya ne se mette en marche pour le rejoindre.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Je vais mieux, je dois dire que je suis content d'être sorti de la quatrième, je déteste être enfermé.

-Mais c'était un ordre d'Unohana-san. À ce que j'ai su, vous avez voulu vous enfuir plusieurs fois.

-Elle sait que je n'aime pas y rester… elle est toujours aussi intuitive !

Byakuya se retint de sourire, se rappelant les regards persuasifs de la Capitaine de la quatrième Division. Elle était redoutable, et la plupart des shinigamis n'osaient pas la mettre en colère, même la onzième ou lui.

-Vous devriez allez vous reposer Hirako-san.

-Je vais bien.

-C'est un ordre, vous êtes blanc comme un linge.

Byakuya n'attendit pas et s'en alla. Il se sentait fébrile face à Hirako Shinji. Il cacha son émoi en se dissimulant de lui, mais Shinji l'appela.

-Capitaine Kuchiki.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le noble sans pour autant se retourner.

-Voulez-vous partager un thé avec moi ?

-J'ai encore du travail.

-Ne peut-il pas attendre demain ? Les dossiers ne vont pas s'envoler.

-J'ai des dossiers urgents à remplir.

-Votre sœur pourrait s'en occuper.

Un soupir passa les lèvres du Capitaine. Il comprit rapidement que le vizard aurait une réplique à toutes ses phrases. Il se tourna vers l'ancien Capitaine et inclina légèrement la tête.

-J'accepte, mais c'est chez vous, et vous allez aussi vous reposer.

-Super ! Venez !

Le grand sourire de Shinji inquiéta Byakuya soudainement. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Ils déambulèrent entre les bâtiments et finalement Shinji ouvrit une porte. Il avait déménagé il y a peu, mais ne l'avait pas tenu informé de sa nouvelle adresse. Le noble remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une petite maison pas loin de la Division. En entrant, il constata la propreté qui y régnait. Les murs étaient d'une couleur ocre jaune. Les coussins qui étaient placés autour de la petite table noire laquée étaient bleu ciel. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer trouver un décor aussi fluide et non agressif chez le vizard.

-Vous pouvez entrer, vous savez. Je ne mange pas. Je vais préparer le thé, vous pouvez visiter si vous le souhaitez.

Shinji quitta le noble afin de préparer le thé pendant que celui-ci regardait son intérieur. Les yeux anthracite tombèrent sur des photos encadrées. Il prit la première dans ses mains et la regarda. Il s'agissait d'une photo de tous les vizards. Shinji se trouvait au centre souriant avec joie. Il la reposa et prit la seconde. Il se rappelait de cette photo. Il s'agissait du Noël qu'ils avaient passé tous ensemble au Manoir. Sur l'image, Byakuya pouvait revoir le visage de Ginrei, Sojun, celui de Shinji et le sien quand il était adolescent. Ses doigts se posèrent sur la photo et un regard mélancolique s'empara de ses yeux.

-Je la garde dans ce cadre depuis que ton père me l'a donné.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est le meilleur Noël que j'ai passé. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que ton père m'aurait invité à passer cette fête avec vous.

-C'était aussi mon meilleur Noël… je ne me suis jamais autant amusé que ce jour-là. Mon père rayonnait, tout comme mon grand-père. Personne n'était oppressé par le poids du Clan sur ses épaules.

-Et tu t'es endormi par terre en plein milieu de la pièce alors que nous discutions.

Les joues de Byakuya se mirent à rougir. Il s'en rappelait. Et il se souvenait également que c'était Shinji qui l'avait porté jusqu'à sa chambre. Le vizard s'approcha et se plaça près du noble qui reposait la photo sur le petit meuble. La mélancolie et la tristesse avaient envahi son cœur et il avait du mal à se reprendre.

-Mon grand-père est mort quelques mois après ce jour-là… Mon père ne pouvait plus continuer à gérer le Clan. Alors, j'ai repris sa place, prenant son poids sur mes épaules pour le soulager.

-Mais tu le gères à merveille, tu l'as reprit et tu t'ais imposé. Ton père a une confiance aveugle en toi et en ton jugement. Viens.

Les deux hommes se détournèrent des cadres et s'installèrent autour de la petite table. Shinji servit les deux tasses et Byakuya sirota son thé silencieusement. Tous deux étaient plongés dans leurs pensées jusqu'à ce que Shinji se mette à parler.

-Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que je reviendrais vivre ici. Je m'étais habitué à la Terre, mais elle n'a jamais été mon monde. J'avais tous mes amis ici, toute ma vie, et du jour au lendemain, je n'avais plus que les vizards pour seule famille. Ce qui a été le plus dur pour moi, c'est lorsque tu t'ais jeté dans mes bras. Tu n'étais qu'un ado, mais tu avais ce petit truc qui faisait que je t'aimais beaucoup.

-Je me suis senti abandonné ce jour-là. Je vous en ai voulu.

Shinji grimaça à cette remarque. Il savait qu'il avait fait du mal, mais jamais il n'aurait cru que le noble lui en veuille à ce point. Il se leva et vint s'installer à côté de lui alors qu'il regardait l'intérieur de sa tasse.

-Je suis désolé…

Byakuya leva son regard et fut surpris de lire de la peine dans celui de son quatrième siège. Shinji posa une main sur l'avant-bras du noble.

-Ton regard lorsque je suis parti, je m'en suis rappelé chaque jour quand j'étais sur Terre. Urahara m'avait tenu informé de ce qui se passait ici. J'ai su pour ton mariage, puis de la mort de ta femme. L'adoption de Rukia aussi, et… ton changement… Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien j'aurais voulu revenir ici, au moins pour t'aider.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas venu.

-Je ne le pouvais pas. Tu ne l'as pas remarqué, mais lorsque tu es venu sur Terre pour Ichigo, j'étais là. J'avais caché mon reiatsu et je te regardais.

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu me voir ?

-Parce que je savais que si je venais te parler, cela aurait été la fin pour moi. Comment aurais-je pu venir te parler, alors que la seule chose que j'aurais voulu, c'était te kidnapper pour que tu restes auprès de moi.

Shinji regardait toujours le Capitaine dans les yeux, il ne faiblirait pas… plus. Car il ne se l'était jamais dit franchement. Il l'avait toujours caché…

-Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ?

-Parce que j'ai toujours eu une attirance pour toi Byakuya. Mais tu n'étais qu'un adolescent, et tu étais voué à devenir un grand Capitaine, un grand chef de clan. J'ai été triste et heureux en même temps quand j'ai su pour ton mariage. Je t'imaginais avec un petit toi dans les bras.

-Je n'ai pas eu d'enfant.

-Je le sais, et j'en suis désolé pour toi, tu aurais été un bon père.

-Comment pouvez-vous l'affirmer ?

-Il suffit de voir comment tu protèges Rukia. Tu tiens à elle et tu fais en sorte que rien ne lui arrive.

Jamais les deux hommes n'auraient pensé qu'ils parleraient de cela ensemble. Byakuya avait perdu beaucoup trop de personnes autour de lui et ne voulait plus que cela arrive. Une douce caresse sur sa joue le fit sursauter.

-Tu en as trop vu Byakuya. Tu es encore jeune, et pourtant tu en as vu plus que la plupart des gens. Je vois la blessure dans ton regard tous les jours depuis que je suis revenu. Partage-la. Ne garde pas cela pour toi.

La voix de Shinji était étrangement douce, c'était inédit pour Byakuya de l'entendre parler ainsi. Mais le Capitaine avait bien changé et il voulut se lever pour quitter cette maison tant qu'il lui restait un tant soit peu de raison. Seulement, une main l'en empêcha.

-Je sais que tu es mon Capitaine, mais je ne peux pas accepter que tu te conduises avec moi comme avec les autres.

-Je dois rentrer au Manoir, Rukia doit m'attendre.

Cette phrase prononcée faiblement fit comprendre à Shinji qu'il ne pourrait pas en parler plus et qu'il devait le laisser partir, pour leur bien à tout les deux. Shinji le lâcha et le salua avant de le voir refermer la porte. Le vizard grogna et se gifla mentalement pour avoir dit cela. Pourquoi il avait fait ça ? Il ne voulait pas le blesser, il ne voulait plus le voir ainsi. Pourtant, il s'obligea à prendre les deux tasses et à faire autre chose pour ne plus y penser.

Byakuya ne mangea pas beaucoup ce soir-là, se contentant de prendre quelques bouchées puis de jouer avec ses baguettes sous le regard surpris de sa sœur. Le noble repensait à tout ce que l'ancien Capitaine avait dit. Le fait qu'il lui avait avoué avoir pris de ses nouvelles lui avait fait plaisir, pourtant il n'avait pas aimé quand il lui avait dit l'avoir observé quand il était venu sur Terre. Lui aurait tellement aimé le revoir, il lui avait vraiment manqué.

-Nii-sama. Vas-tu bien ?

-Je n'ai plus faim, répondit doucement Byakuya sans pour autant relever son visage.

-Tu as l'air préoccupé.

Le noble leva son regard et ce que vit sa sœur l'intrigua. Ses yeux étaient brillants et une profonde peine s'était installée sur son visage. Se levant, elle contourna la table pour s'asseoir près de son frère et poser une main sur son bras. D'abord retissant, Byakuya poussa un long soupir.

-Nii-sama, qu'as-tu? Je m'inquiète, jamais je ne t'ai vu ainsi. Est-ce le Clan qui te demande encore l'impossible ?

-Non, il s'agit d'Hirako-san.

-Qu'a-t-il fait ? t'a-t-il blessé ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint et finalement Rukia ne put se retenir d'ausculter son frère. Byakuya essaya de la repousser, mais la jeune femme ne le laissa pas faire.

-Je n'ai pas de blessure physique Rukia.

-Alors, dis-moi, parle-moi ! Ne suis-je pas la mieux placée pour t'écouter ?

Rukia le regardait en fronçant les sourcils en haussant la voix, jamais elle ne l'avait vu agir ainsi. Lui qui cachait tellement bien ses sentiments. Byakuya comprit qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas aussi facilement.

-C'est une blessure morale, Rukia.

-Oh !

La Vice-Capitaine ne savait plus quoi faire. Que s'était-il passé pour que son frère réagisse ainsi ? Pourtant, malgré ses efforts, elle ne réussit pas à tirer les vers du nez de son frère qui resta obstinément muet.

Quand le soir arriva, Byakuya alla s'allonger dans son lit comme un automate. Il ne pouvait plus se le cacher. Cela le torturait depuis bien trop longtemps. Et la seule personne qui s'en était aperçue l'avait quitté au début du printemps il y a de bien nombreuses années. Non… il y a également son père… Il posa son bras sur ses yeux pour y cacher l'humidité qui y prenait place et s'endormit d'un sommeil agité.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Titre** : Together and Forever

**Rating :** K pour l'instant

**Pairing:** Shinji x Byakuya et d'autres

**NDA :**Voilà le 4ème chapitre, cette fois, l'histoire avance un peu plus ;) bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement dans les rues du Seireitei, Byakuya sentit la présence de Shinji. Il s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas.<p>

Je sais que vous faites exprès de rester éloigné.

Fin observateur. Mais je ne me cache pas, je reste simplement là où je peux te voir.

Pourquoi ?

Pour te connaître à nouveau.

Finalement, Byakuya se retourna et trouva Shinji, vêtu d'un kimono bleu. Ses cheveux glissaient sur ses épaules. Ils avaient légèrement grandi depuis son arrivée. Son visage était joyeux, mais pas comme d'habitude. Il ne souriait pas de son sourire sadique, mais d'un sourire heureux.

Pourquoi portez-vous un kimono ?

C'était mon jour de congé et j'en ai profité pour aller au Rukongai. J'ai toujours aimé me promener dans les prés, les chemins, les forêts.

J'y allais quand j'étais plus jeune.

Oui, avec ton père et ton grand-père. Sojun me le disait. Il adorait vos promenades.

Shinji s'était approché et faisait à présent face au noble. Le soleil les éblouissait, mais le petit vent les empêchait d'avoir trop chaud. Ils se regardaient, ne sachant comment se comporter. Byakuya ressentait l'envie de retourner dans tous ces endroits qu'il avait vus, et Shinji voulait découvrir Byakuya.

Et si nous allions nous promener Byakuya ?

Je n'ai pas la tenue pour.

Alors, je t'accompagne chez toi, et pourquoi ne pas demander à Sojun de nous accompagner ?

Le noble ne répondit rien, mais ne put laisser échapper un semblant de sourire. Shinji l'aperçut et s'avança. Ils se mirent en route et pendant que Byakuya se changeait, le vizard allait voir son ami. Il le trouva dans le salon en train de lire.

Sojun ?

Oh Shinji, viens ! Comme je suis content de te voir !

Moi aussi Sojun. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais nous accompagner faire une balade.

Nous ?

Ton fils et moi.

Oh ! sourit le noble. Tu ne penses pas que je serais de trop ? Vous avez peut-être besoin de rester seuls.

Non, je voudrais que tu viennes avec nous, comme avant et…

Shinji, tu es aussi transparent qu'une vitre. Mais c'est d'accord, je vous accompagne.

Ils se mirent en route lorsque Byakuya les rejoignit. Shinji détailla le chef de clan. Il avait opté pour un kimono vert foncé avec un obi rouge coquelicot. Sojun le trouva vraiment beau. Il regarda furtivement son ami et vit qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Combien de temps jouerait-il au jeu du chat et de la souris ? Et… qui était le chat finalement ? Au début, il aurait dit Shinji, mais là… son jugement était faussé.

Ils passèrent un très bon moment. Sojun discutait avec Shinji, ce dernier racontant quelques anecdotes de la Terre.

Ce n'était pas rare que je passe du temps dans les coins reculés de la Terre. J'ai voyagé aussi, visité toutes les grandes villes, Londres, Paris, New York, Los Angeles, Honolulu !

Comment as-tu payé tout cela ?

Le fait de vivre par nous même nous a obligés à apprendre comment fonctionne l'univers terrien. J'ai travaillé, comme tout le monde et j'ai appris à gérer mon argent. Cent ans passés sur Terre, j'ai une véritable fortune là-bas. Enfin… j'avais.

Avais ? questionna Byakuya.

Oui. Je ne pouvais pas apporter mon argent ici, alors pendant la période avant que je ne revienne j'ai fait don de mon argent à beaucoup d'association, à des groupes dans le besoin, j'ai vendu mes biens. Bref, maintenant, je suis on peut le dire ruiné.

Mais, ici ?

L'argent terrien n'est pas valable ici. Je gagne mon argent et je l'utilise comme je l'ai fait sur Terre. Je pourrais devenir milliardaire ici maintenant ! Même plus que votre Clan !

Sojun ria de bon cœur en voyant les grands gestes de son ami. Il avait l'air si enthousiaste alors qu'il avait tout donné.

Être revenu ici m'a permis de reprendre ma vie à zéro.

Et tu vas y arriver ?

Bien sûr, je vis déjà en dehors de la Division et j'aime ma petite maison.

Ils étaient en train de traverser un pré fleuri. Byakuya était resté silencieux, écoutant les deux amis discuter. Mais dans son esprit, il se demanda comment serait l'avenir.

Shinji avait réussi à faire ressurgir quelques anciennes émotions de son Capitaine. Ce n'était pas rare qu'il l'invite à boire un thé chez lui ou qu'il aille le voir au Manoir. Pendant leur temps de travail, le noble agissait avec lui comme avec tous les autres shinigamis, mais n'hésitait pas à lui demander de faire les entraînements pour montrer ses capacités à sa division.

Les vizards se réunissaient de temps en temps afin de donner leurs avis. Lisa était heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son ancien Capitaine qu'elle appréciait toujours autant même s'il agissait avec elle comme avant. Hiyori prenait un malin plaisir à faire subir à son Capitaine ses sautes d'humeur, mais d'après elle cela le déridait. Pour les autres, cela se passait aussi bien, et finalement chacun était heureux d'avoir retrouvé leur monde et leurs anciens amis. Ils s'étaient pris d'amitié pour les _p'tits nouveaux_ comme ils les appelaient. Finalement, celui qui d'habitude parlait le plus était le plus distant Shinji. Lisa avait voulu l'enquiquiner, mais cela n'avait pas marché, et même les coups de tong d'Hiyori n'y avaient rien fait.

Alors qu'ils étaient à la taverne, Lisa s'approcha de Shinji qui buvait son saké tranquillement.

Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ça fait des semaines que tu te refermes de plus en plus. Ça se passe mal avec le Capitaine Kuchiki ?

Non, tout va bien.

Alors, parle.

Shinji leva son regard vers son amie et ce qu'elle y vu la fit sursauter. Jamais Hirako Shinji n'avait eu l'air plus désespéré que maintenant. Son regard brillait de tristesse et de mélancolie. Il se leva et demanda à Lisa de le suivre à l'extérieur de la pièce. Arrivé dehors, il inspira profondément et sauta sur le toit en face de la taverne. Lisa l'y suivit quelques secondes plus tard et s'installa près de lui. Le silence fit du bien au vizard et finalement il se mit à parler.

Cela devient de plus en plus dur.

De quoi ?

De rester près de Byakuya Kuchiki chaque jour.

Pourtant, vous vous entendez bien. Je ne comprends pas ce qui te gêne.

Peut-être le fait que chaque moment que je passe avec lui, j'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras et de ne plus le lâcher.

Lisa eut du mal à comprendre ce que venait de révéler son ami et finalement la lumière se fit dans sa tête. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit pour laisser échapper un « oh !» de surprise.

Pas la peine de faire cette tête. De toute façon… c'est inutile.

Pourquoi ?

Trois mots : Noble, Capitaine, Froid !

Je vois pas ce qui empêcherait que…

Shinji se leva d'un coup, surprenant Lisa. Elle se leva à son tour et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Shinji.

Tu vas faire quoi ?

Je sais pas.

Le vizard quitta la jeune femme en shunpo et s'en alla directement chez lui. Il s'installa près de la fenêtre pour réfléchir au calme. Il n'avait pas menti à Lisa, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il était perdu. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Comment pourrait-il contenir ce qu'il ressentait ? Il savait très bien que Byakuya ne ferait jamais rien, d'une parce qu'il aimait les femmes, mais aussi à cause de son Clan. Il savait grâce à Sojun que le Clan était bien strict.

Yamamoto avait convié tous les vizards à la réunion de Capitaine et tous étaient installés en ligne face au Commandant, entre les Capitaines.

Si je vous ai fait venir maintenant c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer. Cela fait maintenant plus de huit mois que vous êtes revenus au Seireitei…

Les vizards se crispèrent tous d'un seul coup. Qu'allait donc leur annoncer le Commandant ? Dans leurs têtes des questions se posaient. Shinji s'inquiétait tellement qu'il n'entendit même pas le Commandant parler. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il prononça son nom un peu plus fort qu'il revint à la réalité.

Excusez-moi Commandant Yamamoto…

Je vous demandais si vous acceptiez le poste que je vous propose.

Quel poste ?

Celui de Capitaine de la quatorzième Division espèce de grand crétin ! s'écria Lisa en lui donnant un violent coup de coude.

Shinji ne percutait vraiment pas, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Le voyant, Yamamoto se répéta.

Au vu de ces huit mois qui viennent de passer, j'ai décidé de créer une nouvelle Division. Celle-ci portera le numéro quatorze. Vous serez tous réuni dans la même. Et vous serez une division d'élite. Pas comme la seconde Division.

J'accepte ! hurla presque Shinji avec un grand sourire.

T'avais de toute façon plutôt pas intérêt de refuser ! J'veux pas de Rose ou de Kensei comme Capitaine moi !

La voix d'Hiyori résonna dans la pièce et les deux nommés lui répondirent par un regard foudroyant. Shinji, lui, tourna légèrement la tête vers la gauche pour voir le regard de son noble Capitaine et se qu'il découvrit le mis mal à l'aise. Le regard anthracite de Byakuya montrait de la peine et de la froideur. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Shinji fut de nouveau accaparé par Yamamoto qui lui demanda d'avancer vers lui pour lui remettre l'Haori de sa division.

Je voudrais que vous choisissiez un Vice-Capitaine parmi vos camarades.

Shinji se tourna vers ses amis tout en faisant glisser ses cheveux au dessus de l'Haori. Son regard se posa d'abord sur Kensei qui refusa d'un petit mouvement de tête. Il se tourna alors vers Hiyori. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes et finalement Shinji sourit.

Hiyori-chan sera mon Vice-Capitaine.

Bien, Sarugaki Hiyori, veuillez vous approcher s'il vous plait.

La jeune femme s'approcha et se plaça à la droite de Shinji, tournant le dos à ses camarades. Yamamoto lui plaça son brassard de Vice-Capitaine et la félicita. Elle le regarda et vit la fleur de gravée dessus. Une fleur d'hibiscus s'y trouvait au-dessus du signe quatorze. Elle tourna sa tête pour rencontrer le grand sourire de Shinji ainsi que celui de tous ses amis. Lui avait retrouvé sa place de Capitaine et elle de Vice-Capitaine.

Tss que ce soit la douze ou la quatorze, je me retrouve avec un Capitaine complètement barge !

Cette remarque fut suivie par un petit coup de poing sur sa tête de la part de son nouveau Capitaine et de rire provenant de la salle.

Finalement, le Commandant clôtura la réunion et accompagna les vizards à leur nouvelle Division. Comme les bâtiments étaient neufs, il avait été décidé qu'elle serait installée après la treizième, dans l'un des seuls endroits où il restait de la place. Yamamoto leur fit faire le tour puis les laissa visiter, mais avant qu'il ne parte, Hiyori lui demanda comment ils feraient pour récupérer leurs affaires.

Vous avez le temps nécessaire pour vous installer, et donc aller chercher vos affaires personnelles. Je vous laisse découvrir votre nouvel environnement. Capitaine Hirako, je vous attendrai à la prochaine réunion de Capitaine la semaine prochaine. Si vous avez le moindre problème, vous pouvez venir me voir.

Le Commandant s'en alla sous le regard de tous les vizards. Shinji se tourna vers eux et hurla un « Yataaaaaaaaaaaaa » retentissant dans toute la Division et ses amis le suivirent juste après. La première chose que le nouveau Capitaine décida, fut de donner les sièges à ses amis et de prendre quartier dans la Division. Sauf lui-même qui ne voulait pas quitter sa petite maison.

Le soir venu, il entra chez lui, fatigué. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est dormir. Pourtant, son esprit était accaparé par autre chose que sa Division. Le regard anthracite qu'il avait rencontré lors de la réunion. La douleur qu'il y avait lue lui avait fait du mal. Avait-il perdu le peu d'espoir qu'il avait à partager son amitié avec le noble ? Il n'en savait rien.

Byakuya, comment as-tu fait pour m'attraper si facilement ?

Le murmure avait retenti dans la chambre. Shinji n'arrivait pas à comprendre, pourtant c'était une évidence. Byakuya lui en voulait certainement d'avoir accepté ce poste. Oui c'était logique. Travailler dans la même division devait certainement lui donner un lien entre eux. Et à présent ce lien n'était plus là.

Il se rhabilla prestement et quitta sa maison. En seulement quelques pas de shunpo qui arriva devant la demeure de Byakuya. Il y avait bien évidemment des gardes et des protections. Le seul moyen pour lui était de chercher la faille, car il y en avait toujours une, et il ne fut pas long à la découvrir. Pénétrant doucement dans la demeure, il chercha le reiatsu de son ancien Capitaine et le pista à travers les couloirs. Arrivé à destination, il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

Vas-tu t'arrêter alors que tu es parvenu jusqu'ici ?

La voix avait retenti derrière le fusuma. Shinji en resta cloué sur place. Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Le reiatsu de Byakuya filtrait comme s'il dormait ! Finalement, il reprit ses esprits et ouvrit doucement le fusuma. Il découvrit la chambre dans la pénombre. Seule une petite lampe à même le sol l'illuminait et Byakuya se trouvait en seiza près de son lit. Un petit plateau avec une tasse de thé et une théière y était placé. La seconde tasse était tenue par les mains fines et libres de tout objet. Son regard remonta vers le corps du noble et put s'apercevoir qu'il portait un simple yukata de nuit. Les yeux de Byakuya étaient à moitié cachés par ses mèches ébène libérées de leurs Kenseikaan. À cet instant, Shinji eut un coup au cœur. Byakuya était tout bonnement magnifique. Le voir si simple le rendait encore plus beau qu'à l'habitude.

J'ai l'impression que tu as vu un fantôme. Te ferais-je peur ?

Shinji se reprit et son regard plongea dans celui de Byakuya qui n'avait pas changé de position.

Tu savais ?

Oui.

Mais alors…

Parce que je savais que tu n'oserais pas venir si tu avais senti que j'étais réveillé. Vous pouvez vous approcher… Capitaine Hirako.

La fin de la phrase avait été prononcée si faiblement que Shinji avait cru l'avoir imaginé. Il s'avança en fermant le fusuma et vint s'installer près du noble qui lui tendit une tasse de thé. La prenant doucement, il leva la tasse vers ses lèvres sans jamais quitter le noble du regard. En réalité, il ne savait plus quoi faire à présent et Byakuya le comprit rapidement.

Détend-toi Hirako-san.

Comment me détendre, alors que tu m'as jeté un regard glacial à la réunion ? Je m'en suis voulu…

Pourquoi ? Je suis content de la décision du Commandant. Ta place est celle d'un Capitaine, pas d'un simple quatrième siège.

Alors, pourquoi m'avoir jeté ce regard ?

Parce qu'au fond de moi, j'espérais que tu refuses. Te laisser partir… je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre.

Je ne comprends plus rien… murmura Shinji en baissant son regard vers sa tasse.

Byakuya posa sa tasse sur le plateau et se tourna vers le nouveau Capitaine qui avait relevé le regard. Shinji se tenait près de lui sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.

Vous avoir dans ma division me… rassurait.

Toi, avoir besoin d'être rassuré ? s'étonna Shinji en le regardant cette fois-ci.

Oui. Aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître, j'avais besoin d'être rassuré. Pendant très longtemps je me suis senti seul. Cela a commencé par votre départ, celui de mon grand-père, puis celui de Yoruichi-sama et enfin celui d'Hisana. Je n'avais plus personne. Mais lorsque vous êtes revenu, c'était comme une nouvelle bouffée d'air pour moi.

Byakuya avait parlé avec un tel entrain, une telle passion que Shinji ne sut quoi répondre à cela. Son cœur martelait sa poitrine, ses mains devenaient moites et pourtant il savait au fond de lui que c'était réciproque.

Je ne peux plus rester indifférent Byakuya. Je ne peux plus me le cacher ni te le cacher.

Que voulez-vous dire ?

Cela fait plus d'un siècle que je le cache, et personne n'y a vu que du feu ou presque, je pense, même moi par un moment, je pensais l'avoir oublié. Pourtant quand je t'ai revu, c'est revenu avec une force implacable.

Shinji posa sa tasse et s'approcha doucement du noble. Il glissa une main sur la joue du Capitaine qui le regardait, impassible. Le vizard ne pouvait continuer plus longtemps. C'est avec lenteur qu'il s'approcha encore et qu'enfin, ses lèvres s'arrêtent à seulement quelques millimètres de la bouche de Byakuya. Il vit ses yeux le regarder étrangement, mais ne bougeait pas.

Vas-tu me repousser ? demanda Shinji. Si tu le fais, alors fais-le maintenant, car si tu te laisses faire, tu devras en assumer les conséquences.

Est-ce vous qui auriez peur ?

La voix profonde de Byakuya fit sourire le vizard qui ferma la distance entre eux. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et s'apprivoisèrent alors que leurs yeux se fermaient. Shinji fut heureux de sentir que Byakuya lui rendait autant qu'il prenait. Leurs mains se trouvèrent et s'enlacèrent autour de leurs deux corps. Finalement Shinji se recula afin de reprendre sa respiration. Pourtant, les deux mains libérées du noble vinrent se glisser entre ses bras pour s'arrêter dans son dos. Byakuya se sentait fébrile, comme un enfant, il ne comprenait plus ses actes, et finalement, il ne voulait pas les interpréter. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il se laissa aller à ses envies. C'est avec une peur inexplicable qu'il fit passer sa langue sur les lèvres de Shinji pour qu'elles s'écartent. Celles-ci se laissèrent faire et la langue de Byakuya vint rejoindre celle de Shinji pour entamer un doux ballet. Ils se séparèrent lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir.

Je n'ai pas peur, ou du moins, je n'ai plus peur. Je ne veux plus reculer, pas après ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Tu imagines la suite alors ?

Oui.

Shinji lui sourit et tira d'un coup sur le noble pour qu'il tombe contre lui. Byakuya voulut se relever, mais Shinji l'en empêcha.

Il est hors de question que tu t'enfuis. Je t'ai, je te garde.

Hirako-san !

Non, non, non, plus d'Hirako-san ! À présent, c'est soit Shinji, ou un tout autre nom, mais pas de nom de famille.

Et si je t'appelle, Shinji-sama, est-ce que ça va ?

Hors de question ! s'insurgea le vizard en se reculant.

Et ce qu'il vit le statufia. Sur le visage du noble régnait un grand sourire taquin, un sourire qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plus de cent ans ! Il se sentait retourner en arrière. Ne pouvant se retenir, il glissa ses lèvres sur la joue du noble tout en murmurant.

Je refuse cette distance. Si toi cela te plait, pas moi, je vais t'apprendre à aimer de nouveau, à t'ouvrir de nouveau, et surtout, je vais t'apprendre à me faire confiance. Je ne veux pas du noble Kuchiki-sama, je veux l'homme taquin et souriant qui est enfoui à l'intérieur. C'est compris ?

Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, Shinji avait glissé ses doigts sur les joues de son amant, les frôlant comme une aile de papillons. Ses lèvres venaient voler sur ses joues, son front, son nez pour arriver vers ses lèvres et les taquiner. Son amour pour Byakuya le gonflait de joie, le rendait heureux, et savoir que c'était réciproque le mettait dans un état d'allégresse absolue.

Byakuya sentait le changement de comportement du vizard. Mais ses paroles l'avaient fait réagir. Et c'est en tremblant qu'il se releva légèrement et glissa ses doigts dans ceux de l'homme près de lui pour les tenir tout contre lui.

Je peux être un bon élève quand j'ai le bon professeur.

Ne parle pas comme ça, tu pourrais me donner de mauvaises idées, Byakuya-kun.

Kun ?

Oui, tu détestais quand je le rajoutais quand tu étais jeune.

Mais j'ai bien grandi depuis.

Shinji vit la lueur dans les yeux du Capitaine. Apparemment, cela l'avait quelque peu vexé. Il le vit se lever et marcher vers la fenêtre. Il comprit alors qu'il devait s'excuser.

Je ne suis plus l'enfant que tu as connu.

Je le sais Byakuya, tu es un homme, un homme magnifique même.

Le vizard se leva à son tour et vint enlacer le Capitaine par-derrière en posant sa tête entre ses omoplates. Une main vint se poser doucement sur les siennes. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes. Pensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux. Byakuya avait enfin le vizard et ce dernier était soulagé d'avoir enfin révélé les sentiments qui le hantaient depuis une centaine d'années. Aucun des deux n'aurait pu savoir ce qui allait se passer ce soir.

_Je pensais que tu me repousserais, que tu ne me comprendrais pas, et pourtant tu es là contre moi. J'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve, un merveilleux rêve où je peux te tenir dans mes bras. Je l'ai tellement voulu, surtout depuis que je t'ai revu. Tu n'as jamais quitté ma mémoire, tu étais toujours là, même faiblement. Jamais je n'aurais cru que cela m'arriverait. Quelle sera la réaction de ton père quand il l'apprendra ? Et ton grand-père s'il était encore de ce monde ? _

_Je dirais qu'ils m'en voudraient de t'avoir attrapé, mais au final, je sais qu'ils seraient heureux, surtout s'ils te voient heureux. Mais l'es-tu vraiment ? Tu ne me le montres pas, tu gardes ce masque impassible, me cachant tes émotions. Je n'aime pas cela ! _

_Je t'étreins un peu plus fermement, te montrant ce que je veux. Et je te sens réagir. _

_Qu'y a-t-il ? _

_Montre-toi, soufflai-je simplement en fermant les yeux._

_Ma voix est étouffée par le yukata que tu portes, mais je sais que tu m'as entendu. Tu te retournes lentement pour poser ton regard sur moi. Il a changé, une nouvelle lueur est apparue, et c'est celle que je cherchais depuis le début. Enfin, tu te livres à moi ! Tu me serres contre toi toujours sans rien dire. Byakuya, si tu savais comme je me sens mieux à présent. Je culpabilisais tellement d'aimer un adolescent. _

_Je ne suis plus un enfant._

_J'écarquille les yeux à ta phrase. Lis-tu dans mes pensées ? As-tu cette capacité ? _

_Tu lis dans mes pensées ?_

_Je lis dans tes yeux, ils parlent tellement. Rien ne réduira la différence d'âge, mais nous pouvons le palier en nous aimant sincèrement. Je ne suis pas du genre à dire ce que je ressens, mais je le faisais lorsque j'étais plus jeune alors…_

_Chuuttt, tais-toi… et embrasse-moi._

_Tu te tais et tu viens chercher mes lèvres. Tu sais que tes lèvres ont un goût délicieux ? Comme un goût de miel. Je m'en abreuve et je me laisse faire lorsque tu viens chercher ma langue. Je la laisse jouer avec la tienne pour approfondir notre baiser. Je me sens tellement bien dans tes bras. Sentir tes mains qui glissent contre mon dos, descendant petit à petit pour s'arrêter sur mes reins. Cela me fait tellement de bien. Pourtant, je casse notre baiser. _

_Je ne veux pas brûler les étapes. Je veux que tu ne penses qu'à moi. Attention ! Je ne te demande pas d'oublier Hisana, de toute façon tu en serais incapable. Je veux simplement devenir une personne importante pour toi._

Byakuya ne répondit rien, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Jamais il n'avait eu de telle déclaration. Et jamais il ne s'était fait courtiser, il l'avait fait avec Hisana, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Il vit Shinji sourire malicieusement.

Tu vas découvrir ce que c'est que d'être désiré, d'être convoité. La seule différence est que je t'ai déjà dans mes filets et que cela en sera que plus délectable. Je compte bien en profiter au maximum. Et justement, je vais commencer dès maintenant, en retournant chez moi.

Mais… tu n'oserais pas ! s'écria Byakuya qui se recula pour froncer les sourcils.

Bien sûr que si, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bien profiter de toi et te faire comprendre mes sentiments.

Après un dernier long baiser, Shinji quitta la chambre de Byakuya, le laissant frustré. Le vizard parcourait les rues du Seireitei, un grand sourire sur son visage. Il croisa en chemin Lisa et Hiyori.

Qu'est-ce que t'as pour sourire aussi bêtement ? demanda Hiyori.

J'ai attrapé un petit chaton qui n'attendait que de recevoir de l'attention…

Hein ?

Tu ne peux pas comprendre, je vous laisse, je suis claqué.

Mais attends ! Explique-toi crétin !

Shinji évita la tong d'Hiyori et tomba sur le regard de Lisa. Elle avait bien compris de quoi parlait le Capitaine et elle inclina légèrement la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle était heureuse pour lui. Elle tira son amie par le bras et laissa Shinji partir tranquillement.

Toi, tu sais ce qu'il a voulu dire !

Tu le sauras, quand il aura décidé de se livrer.

Hiyori grogna tout ce qu'elle pouvait contre les vizards complètement stupide et borné !

Le Capitaine arriva dans sa maison et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour se changer et ensuite s'enfouir sous la couverture. Son sourire ne le quittait pas. Il posa son index sur ses lèvres, se rappelant le goût du baiser du noble. Jamais il n'aurait cru trouver un trésor de timidité et de douceur. Il s'endormit avec le sourire aux lèvres en pensant à la suite des événements.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Titre** : Together and Forever

**Rating :** K pour l'instant

**Pairing:** Shinji x Byakuya et d'autres

**NDA :**Voilà le 5ème chapitre. Je suis absolument désolé pour les parution totalement aléatoire, mais je suis vraiment très occupée... et la parution tombe... quand j'ai un peu de temps.

* * *

><p>La sixième Division s'entraînait sur leur terrain pendant que Byakuya remplissait ses dossiers dans son bureau. La veille, il avait reçu la visite de Shinji et s'était ensuite endormi paisiblement. Son cœur s'était rempli d'amour pour le vizard. Lui qui pensait que plus jamais il ne pourrait aimer, s'était lourdement trompé. Le retour de l'ancien Capitaine de la cinquième Division avait trompé ses propres certitudes.<p>

Et justement, Byakuya sentit le reiatsu du vizard approcher de son bureau. Posant doucement son crayon sur sa table, le noble leva son visage vers la porte qui s'ouvrait.

Je vois que tu m'as senti arriver, ricana Shinji en refermant la porte.

Comment ignorer un reiatsu si dense alors qu'il approche de ma Division ?

Tu as gagné, mais je l'avais fait exprès. J'aurais très bien pu arriver sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte.

Je perçois très bien les reiatsu, même les plus faibles.

En es-tu certain ?

Shinji s'approcha et se plaça devant son beau Capitaine avant de faire baisser son reiatsu à son maximum. Byakuya écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il ne sentait plus du tout le reiatsu de son amant pourtant à quelques centimètres de lui.

Comment fais-tu ? lui demanda-t-il, perplexe.

C'est l'une des nombreuses différences entre un shinigami et un vizard. Nous avons appris à masquer notre reiatsu au point où il en devient imperceptible pour autrui.

Jamais le noble n'aurait imaginé voir cela de sa longue vie, et pourtant il l'avait devant lui. Il se leva et vint placer ses bras autour de la taille du vizard et tout en le regardant dans les yeux il lui murmura.

Je préfère le sentir, cela me rassure sur le fait que tu es là, près de moi. Percevoir ton reiatsu me fait dire que tu vas bien.

Je suis là, assura Shinji et posant ses mains sur la taille de Byakuya.

Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement avant de s'embrasser. Byakuya en profitait d'être seul. C'était encore étrange pour lui de retrouver ce genre de sentiment, ou les gestes de Shinji qui étaient spontanés. Lorsqu'il s'était levé le matin même, il avait l'impression d'avoir rêvé. Pourtant, Shinji était bien là, contre lui, et le tenait dans ses bras. Il se recula lorsque le besoin d'air de fit sentir et vit le regard troublé du vizard.

Qu'y a-t-il ?

Je… Je ne suis plus… le Capitaine que tu as connu.

Tu me parles du fait que tu es un vizard ?

Oui. Mon Hollow peut être imprévisible.

Je n'en ai pas peur. Si tu as besoin de me parler de cela, je t'écouterais, et je t'aiderais également. Je veux que tu te sentes en sécurité avec moi.

Shinji se mit à sourire.

S'il devait se passer quoi que ce soit, je pense que ce serait moi qui te protégerais, bien que tu sois l'un des plus forts Capitaines du Gotei, je reste un vizard, donc un être mi-shinigami, mi-hollow…

Alors, nous nous protégerons mutuellement.

Ils se séparèrent lorsque le reiatsu de Rukia s'approcha. Byakuya se sentait encore mal à l'aise et n'osait pas se montrer, même devant sa sœur. Quant à Shinji, il avait bien la ferme intention de séduire Byakuya, même si cela lui semblait niais, il avait envie de le faire, pour que leur relation soit unique et surtout, pour que le noble comprenne qu'il ne prenait pas son amour pour quelque chose de futile.

Je vais partir à ma Division, j'ai beaucoup de travail. Byakuya, ce soir, peux-tu manger avec moi ?

Je… il s'interrompt quelques secondes avant de reprendre. D'accord, mais je préviendrai mon Clan.

Merci Byakuya. Alors à ce soir.

Le vizard fit un petit shunpo pour l'embrasser furtivement et quitter le bureau avant l'arrivée de la sœur de son amant. C'est tout sourire qu'il arriva à sa propre Division sous le regard étonné de ses subordonnés et amis.

Oi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend depuis hier ? s'écria Hiyori qui faisait le tour de la Division.

Je suis juste… heureux !

Oui ça je l'ai remarqué, mais pourquoi ?

Il est a-mou-reux !

Un grand éclat de rire retentit dans la division et Shinji se retourna pour foudroyer du regard la blonde. Celle-ci cessa aussitôt de rire et ferma la bouche. Lisa s'approcha de Shinji et lui tapota l'épaule.

Du calme, tu ne peux nier que c'est inédit, mais moi je suis contente pour toi.

Ouais ! C'est bien beau, mais c'est qui ?

Le Capitaine de la sixième Division, répondit simplement Shinji alors qu'il tournait les talons.

Attends ! Tu veux dire que la personne qui te rend aussi… heureux c'est… un homme ?

Oui.

Ce mec… froid, qui a un balai dans le cul, mais diablement sexy ?

Oui.

Et bien bon courage ! se moqua Kensei.

Shinji voulut répliquer, mais Lisa posa sa main sur sa bouche pour qu'il se taise. Il ne servait à rien qu'ils se prennent la tête maintenant, surtout que Shinji était pour une fois de bonne humeur. Elle se tourna vers son amie et répliqua.

Laisse Shinji tranquille, et s'il est heureux avec Kuchiki, je ne vois pas ce que l'on a à dire. Maintenant nous avons des entraînements à faire alors file au terrain !

D'accord.

Hiyori savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'énerver, car il était rare quand Lisa lançait ce regard. Bien qu'elle soit la Vice-Capitaine, parfois ce grade n'avait aucune importance. Elle quitta sa place sans rien dire et laissa Shinji et Lisa ensemble. Le Capitaine fit lâcher la main de la jeune femme.

Merci Lisa, mais je n'avais pas besoin d'aide.

J'adore Hiyori, mais parfois elle en dit vraiment de trop, et là… c'était vraiment trop. Écoute, tu n'as pas de raison de t'en faire. Vous allez bien ensemble tous les deux, et puis ce ne doit pas être le genre de Kuchiki d'être frivole. Et vous vous complétez !

Merci Lisa, mais s'il te plait tu peux l'appeler par son grade ou mettre un suffixe, je te rappelle qu'il reste le chef du Clan Kuchiki et un Capitaine.

Désolé.

Maintenant, allons faire cet entraînement.

Ils se mirent en chemin et Shinji laissa échapper un petit sourire à la perspective de passer la soirée avec son noble amant. Oui, il l'aimait de tout son cœur, et comptait bien le lui prouver.

Byakuya ferma son dernier dossier et se releva pour poser son dos contre le dossier de la chaise. Il était fatigué et avait remarqué que sa sœur était dans le même état il y a environ trente minutes. Lorsqu'il posa son regard sur elle, il vit qu'elle s'était finalement endormie sur son bureau. Le noble sourit doucement à cette scène et se leva sans faire de bruit pour s'approcher. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme et glissa son visage près de son oreille.

Rukia, ce n'est pas ici que tu dois dormir.

Il eut juste le temps de se reculer avant de recevoir un coup de tête de sa sœur. Il sourit encore plus en la voyant s'étirer et bâiller avant de poser une main sur son visage.

Nii-sama… je suis désolée je…

Chuutt… Ce n'est pas grave, cela fait près d'une semaine que nous n'arrêtons pas, c'est donc normal d'être fatigué. Rentrons au Manoir.

Nii-sama...

Oui ?

Pourquoi parais-tu si frais et dispo à la fin de la journée ?

Peut-être parce que je suis habitué à travailler à ce rythme.

Rukia acquiesça et se leva pour suivre son frère en dehors du bureau. Elle se sentait à la fois honteuse de s'être endormie sur son bureau et en même temps heureuse, car son frère l'avait réveillé doucement et avait paru tout simplement gentil. Ces moments-là étaient rares, même si depuis quelques années maintenant, il s'était rapproché d'elle. Il gardait tout de même une part de froideur et de secret en lui.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Manoir, Byakuya fut happé par l'un de ses aïeuls. Il salua Rukia et le suivit. La jeune femme sourit en voyant le regard menaçant de son frère à l'encontre de son aïeul. Apparemment, il avait autre chose à faire que de s'occuper du Clan ce soir. Elle entra dans sa chambre alors qu'elle recevait un message sur son téléphone.

Rejoins-moi à la taverne. Renji.

Que lui voulait-il ? Mais finalement, elle était contente, car cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas passé la soirée avec l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son frère de cœur. Elle enfila un yukata et quitta le Manoir près d'une demi-heure plus tard. Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'établissement, elle remarqua que tout le monde était réuni autour d'une grande table. Renji leva la main pour l'appeler, elle aperçut aussi Yumichika collé à Ikkaku, Matsumoto près d'Hisagi, Shunsui à côté d'eux qui comme d'habitude tenaient une coupe de saké à la main, et elle vit aussi des vizards, Lisa et Hiyori, mais aussi Kensei et Rose.

Salut tout le monde. Bonsoir Capitaine Kyoraku.

Ledit Capitaine leva son regard avec un grand sourire et répondit.

Bonsoir Rukia, mais tu sais quand nous ne sommes pas en service, tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, ça ne me dérange pas puisque tout le monde le fait.

J'y penserais. Alors pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir Renji ?

Parce que ça fait un bail qu'on s'est pas vu ! Comment ça se passe avec ton frère ?

Ça se passe très bien.

Il est pas trop dur ?

Non. Peut-être parce que je fais mon travail moi.

Le sourire de la jeune femme attira les foudres de Renji qui s'empressa de l'entourer de son bras pour l'attirer contre lui sous ses protestations.

Ça veut dire quoi ce regard ?

Que lorsque tu étais le Vice-Capitaine de Kuchiki Byakuya, t'en foutais pas une et qu'il était obligé de rester des heures dans son bureau pour faire TON travail ! répliqua Yumichika qui s'était lové contre Ikkaku qui ne semblait pas si gêné que ça.

Il a raison, pourtant jamais le noble ne s'est plaint à Yama-jii. C'est étrange…

Peut-être qu'il cache quelque chose ? demanda Matsumoto après avoir fini sa coupe de saké.

Il cache quelque chose ! déclara Hiyori toute triomphante.

Comment ça ?

Hiyori tais-toi ! s'écria Lisa en fronçant les sourcils.

Pourquoi ? Ils ont le droit de savoir non ?

Non. Enfin si, mais c'est pas à toi de le dire !

Dire quoi ? demanda Hisagi qui émergeait légèrement.

Lisa foudroyait du regard Hiyori, mais celle-ci l'ignora et se leva tout sourire avant de déclarer, les mains jointes sur sa poitrine.

Shinji s'envoie en l'air avec le noble au balai dans le cul !

Mon frère n'a pas de balai dans le cul ! Et je te prierais de parler autrement de lui ! hurla Rukia sur le coup en se levant. Elle n'avais pas prit conscience de ce qu'Hiyori avait déclaré.

Oh c'est bon la sainte ni touche ! Après tout c'est que la vérité !

Rukia fulminait de rage et s'apprêtait à sauter sur la jeune femme, mais elle fut réceptionnée par Shunsui qui la retint fermement contre lui.

On se calme Rukia-chan. Hiyori-chan, je te rappelle que tu parles du chef du Clan Kuchiki, alors je te demande de l'appeler comme il se doit !

Z'êtes le premier à le dire…

Non, je ne le dis pas, je n'ai jamais dit ça, seulement qu'il devrait se dérider un peu. À présent, je voudrais que tu t'excuses auprès de Rukia-chan.

Même pas en rêve ! s'énerva la vizard.

Hiyori se leva et quitta la taverne sans que quiconque ne bouge. Parfois, elle pouvait avoir un comportement de gamine et dans ces moments-là, certains savaient qu'il ne fallait pas aller la voir. Rukia avait toujours le bras de Shunsui autour de sa taille et voulait courir après la jeune femme.

Tu restes ici Rukia-chan. Tu la connais, elle est brutale.

Elle a insulté mon frère ! Je ne vais pas la laisser dire ça !

J'irais la voir tout à l'heure, déclara Kensei qui lui aussi pensait qu'Hiyori avait été trop loin.

Mais quand le calme fut revenu, une voix s'éleva.

Attendez… elle a bien dit que Shinji s'en… sortait avec Kuchiki-sama ?

C'était la voix d'Hisagi qui s'était fait entendre, amenant tout le monde à le regarder. Il se mit à rougir et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège pour se cacher derrière Matsumoto. Rukia elle, ne disait rien, elle tenait son verre entre ses mains et regardait son contenu sans répondre. Son frère aurait… trouvé quelqu'un ? Et il serait amoureux ? Mais pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Et depuis quand est-ce qu'ils sortaient ensemble ? La jeune femme se sentit soudainement triste. Elle qui croyait qu'elle avait acquis la confiance de son frère et qu'il se confiait un peu à elle n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire cela. Elle se sentait trahie au fond d'elle.

Ce fut Renji qui la sortit de ses pensées en posant une main sur son épaule. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens et ils surent qu'ils se comprenaient. Shunsui resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille sans la regarder. Rukia accepta ces marques d'affection et laissa son visage tomber dans le cou de son ami. Renji vit que certains regards c'était posé sur eux, mais il s'en fichait, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était réconforter son amie.

Il t'en parlera, tu verras. Vous vous parlez beaucoup plus qu'avant, alors…

Et s'il ne me dit rien ? S'il me laisse dans l'ignorance ?

Alors, pourquoi ne pas lui en parler toi ? Après tout, tu as aussi le droit de lui parler, ce n'est pas interdit.

Tu as probablement raison.

Shunsui regardait cette scène avec un petit sourire, il savait très bien que Byakuya n'était pas le genre de personne à parler de sa vie privée. Et cela affectait beaucoup la jeune femme. La soirée continua plus calmement, et pour une fois, personne ne quitta la taverne complètement ivre. Renji raccompagna Rukia jusqu'au Manoir et alors qu'ils arrivaient devant les grandes portes, ils se stoppèrent. Devant eux se tenaient Shinji et Byakuya, enlacés et s'embrassant. Rukia porta une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le cri qui menaçait de s'y échapper.

Byakuya savourait son baiser lorsqu'il sentit les reiatsu de Rukia et Renji. Il voulut se séparer de son amant, mais Shinji l'en empêcha, continuant encore quelques secondes leur échange. Lorsqu'il put enfin reprendre sa respiration, Byakuya se tourna légèrement vers les deux intrus et vit le regard malheureux de sa petite sœur. Il fut pris de remords et s'avança finalement, la main de Shinji se glissant dans la sienne.

Pour te donner du courage, murmura le vizard.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous ensemble, Byakuya regardait tour à tour sa petite sœur et son ancien Vice-Capitaine, qui eux-mêmes les regardaient l'un après l'autre. Le noble coupa finalement le silence.

Rukia je… je voulais t'en parler demain matin. Je ne voulais pas le faire tout de suite, car je ne me sentais… pas prêt…

Nous le savions… Nii-sama.

Comment ça ? demanda Shinji étonné.

C'est… Hiyori-chan qui nous l'a annoncé… brutalement ce soir, la voix de Renji n'était pas menaçante, mais son regard était perçant envers son ancien Capitaine.

Hiyori ?

Oui. Elle s'est levée tout à l'heure et nous l'a dit… Nii-sama, pourquoi l'avoir dit aux autres, mais pas à moi ?

Hiyori le sait par moi. C'est moi qui le lui ai dit lorsqu'elle me posait plein de questions, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle ferait cela.

Byakuya jeta un regard vers son amant et celui-ci haussa les épaules. Byakuya se tourna de nouveau vers sa petite sœur et Renji.

Nous sommes effectivement ensemble. Ceci dit, je ne pensais pas que tu l'apprendrais de cette manière.

Ce n'est pas grave Nii-sama. Le principal est que tu l'acceptes. Je suis heureuse pour vous. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. Bonne nuit Renji.

La jeune femme se leva sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa la joue de Renji puis s'en alla vers l'intérieur du Manoir. Même si elle ne l'avait pas dit, elle était blessé.

Je vais rentrer aussi, Bonne nuit Capitaines.

Bonne nuit Renji.

Alors qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Shinji se tourna vers le noble.

Je suis désolé…

Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je comprends que tu l'ais dit à tes amis. Mais je pensais sincèrement que ma sœur l'apprendrait de ma voix, pas de celle de quelqu'un d'autre.

Est-ce si dramatique ? demande Shinji avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Non.

Byakuya se rapprocha et glissa ses bras autour de la taille de Shinji pour le coller contre lui. Ce dernier le regardait avec amour, et ça, Byakuya voulait le garder pour lui, car même avec Hisana, jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux. Il avait l'impression d'être unique. Le vizard posa une de ses mains sur la joue de son amant, pour lui prouver qu'il l'aimait comme il était.

Je t'aime Byakuya.

Shinji…

Etrangement, Byakuya n'arrivait pas encore à le dire. Cela restait bloqué, mais Shinji le rassura en déposant un petit baiser sur sa mâchoire.

Je vais rentrer chez moi, mais j'ai passé une excellente soirée, et nous le referons. Bonne nuit Byakuya.

Merci Shinji, pour ce soir, je te souhaite une bonne nuit.

Ils se quittèrent après un doux baiser. Byakuya rentra au Manoir et voulant aller dans sa chambre, il passa devant la porte de sa sœur et s'arrêta subitement. Il entendit un bruit étrange, mais qu'il reconnu comme un sanglot. Alors, ouvrant doucement la porte, il vit sa petite sœur dans les couvertures.

Rukia ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse, mais la jeune fille ne put retenir un nouveau sanglot. Ne pouvant pas rester là, il s'approcha et se mit à genou devant le futon en l'appelant une seconde fois, mais la jeune fille ne bougeait toujours pas. Alors pour la première fois, le noble retira légèrement la couverture pour découvrir le visage de sa sœur et posa sa main sur ses cheveux.

Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Nii…sama…

Ne supportant pas de la voir dans cet état, Byakuya la prit par les épaules et l'obligea à se retourner. Il découvrit ses joues rougies, ses yeux pleins de larmes. Il n'avait jamais su comment se comporter dans ce genre de situation. Hisana n'avait jamais pleuré, même lorsqu'elle allait très mal. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait laissé ses larmes quitter ses yeux lorsqu'elle était morte. Pourtant, il s'approcha, s'asseyant à côté de Rukia et il la leva pour la prendre contre lui.

Rukia avait entendue son frère s'approcher, mais elle était incapable de se calmer. Elle sentit alors une main se poser sur elle pour ensuite se retrouver dans les bras de son frère. Elle était plus que surprise, mais se laissa faire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune femme réussit à se calmer, mais resta contre son frère qui caressait doucement son dos. Byakuya se doutait de la raison de son comportement.

Je suis désolé Rukia.

Nii-sama… Je… je pensais pas que ça m'atteindrais comme ça.

J'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt mais…

Non, Nii-sama, c'est…

Rukia releva son visage pour regarder son frère et vit la peine dans ses yeux.

Quand Hiyori-chan l'a dit, ça m'a vraiment énervé, car elle t'as donné un nom horrible, j'ai voulu lui sauter dessus de rage, mais Kyoraku-sama m'a retenue contre lui pour que je me calme. Et quand je vous ai vus tout à l'heure, c'était comme si on m'enfonçait un pieu dans le cœur.

Je ferais attention la prochaine fois.

Non ! Non Nii-sama, je suis heureuse pour toi, mais l'avoir apprit par quelqu'un d'autre…

Byakuya resserra son étreinte. Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait du mal à sa sœur. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Déposant un baiser sur les cheveux ébène de sa sœur, il murmura à son oreille.

Tu restes ma sœur et je t'aime énormément.

Rukia enfonça son visage dans le cou de son frère, sentant un peu plus son odeur de cerise qu'elle aimait tant. Jamais Byakuya ne lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait ou lui avait montré son affection. Ses pleurs se calmèrent au fur et à mesure qu'elle sentait la main de son frère glisser contre son dos. Finalement, elle s'endormit là, dans cette douce étreinte.

Byakuya attendit qu'elle s'endorme profondément avant de la recoucher. Il lui embrassa la tempe avant de remonter les couvertures et de quitter la chambre. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la sienne, il se changea et alla s'allonger dans son lit en ayant un petit sourire heureux.

* * *

><p>Des reviews quand même ?<p> 


	6. Chapitre 6

**Titre** : Together and Forever

**Rating :** T

**Pairing:** Shinji x Byakuya et d'autres

**NDA : **Voici le 6è chapitre. Je remercie les personnes qui me laisse des reviews, ca me fait vraiment plaisir. Pour celles et ceux qui lisent mais laissent pas de reviews, je ne mords pas ;)

Le prochain chapitre sera couplé avec un second car il s'agit d'un** lemon**. donc les personnes qui ne veulent pas le lire, pourront passé directement au chapitre suivant ;)

* * *

><p>Cela faisait déjà une semaine que la sixième division subissait une drôle de nouveauté. Leur Capitaine, généralement si froid, distant et imperturbable, était devenu docile, chaleureux et ne leur mettait plus ou presque de corvée.<p>

Évidemment, la rumeur comme quoi Byakuya avait une relation avec Shinji avait vite fait le tour du Gotei et le couple avait même décidé de ne plus se cacher. Après tout, ils avaient le droit de faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

Byakuya venait de finir son dernier dossier et remettait son Ginpakukazaharu lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit.

-Je te dérange ?

-Non, j'allais rentrer au Manoir.

-Oh ! Super ! Alors dans ce cas, tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que je vienne ?

-Aucun !

Souriant, Shinji s'approcha et vint chercher les lèvres de son amant pour l'embrasser avec douceur. Cela étonnait toujours le noble qui avait l'habitude de le voir si fonceur et certainement pas tendre comme il pouvait l'être avec lui. Ils se mirent en route, et Shinji qui avait décidé d'être taquin, attrapa un pan du Ginpakukazaharu et l'enleva facilement.

-Shinji !

-Tu es plus beau sans, et je peux profiter encore plus de son odeur.

Le noble s'arrêta et essaya d'attraper la main de son amant qui s'échappa. Fronçant les sourcils, Byakuya fit augmenter la pression de son reiatsu pour mentalement envelopper Shinji. Surpris, celui-ci se retourna et écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte que son petit ami avait croisé les bras et que son reiatsu était froid.

-Comment tu fais ça ?

-Moi aussi j'ai mes secrets. Alors maintenant Capitaine Hirako, pourriez-vous me rendre mon écharpe qui vaut vraiment une fortune.

-Viens la chercher !

Shinji réussit à percer le mur de reiatsu de Byakuya et fila en shunpo vers le Manoir. Soupirant, Byakuya resta d'abord indécis pour ensuite murmurer.

-Vous allez vraiment réussir à faire revenir cet adolescent Hirako-sensei…

Et il fonça en shunpo pour rejoindre son amant qui s'était installé dans le jardin de la demeure avec l'écharpe autour du cou. Le noble arriva derrière lui et se laissa tomber pour lui entourer les épaules de ses bras.

-Tu peux sourire, tu as réussi.

-Je souris ! Il m'aura fallu de la persévérance, mais j'ai réussi à retrouver cet adorable adolescent que tu étais.

-Je l'ai vu et il souriait.

-Le Capitaine Kuchiki sourire ?

-Oui. J'avais l'impression de voir une autre personne.

Renji était incrédule devant les paroles de son amie. Jamais il n'avait vu le Capitaine Kuchiki avec autre chose qu'un regard condescendant ou froid, mais certainement pas avec un sourire.

-Il est peut-être possédé !

Il reçut un coup de poing sur le haut du crâne de la part de Rukia qui était visiblement furieuse. Il s'excusa et finalement, la jeune femme reprit sa place en face de lui.

-L'arrivée du Capitaine Hirako a changé mon frère. Ils se connaissent depuis très longtemps. Mon frère m'a dit qu'il l'avait connu adolescent.

-Adolescent ? J'ai du mal à l'imaginer lorsqu'il était adolescent. Il devait déjà avoir de la prestance.

Renji essaya d'imaginer son ancien Capitaine, mais n'y arriva pas. Pour lui Kuchiki Byakuya était un homme froid, mais pas méchant quand on le connaissait un tant soit peu. Consciencieux, noble et surtout, un homme en qui ont pouvait avoir entièrement confiance. Il l'admirait, pendant toutes ces années à ses côtés il n'avait jamais regretté d'avoir été son Vice-Capitaine, même s'il était paresseux. C'était son Capitaine qui avait proposé son nom en tant que Capitaine de la cinquième Division.

Reprendre la Division après Aizen avait été des plus éprouvants. Les shinigamis de cette Division avaient été formatés par cet homme. Il avait eu énormément de mal à prendre sa place et à se faire accepté d'eux. Plusieurs fois il avait trouvé refuge dans son ancienne Division alors que l'idée de tout abandonner prenait place dans son esprit. Pourtant, Byakuya avait été gentil, l'avait poussé à continuer, trouvant les bons mots pour l'aider. Il lui devait énormément.

Son amie le regardait alors que tout revenait dans son esprit. Il était très rare de le voir comme cela. Comme si rien ne pouvait le faire sortir de sa rêverie. Elle aimait énormément Renji, plus jeune elle en avait même été amoureuse, mais cela n'avait pas duré et à présent elle tenait à lui comme elle tenait à Byakuya, comme un frère.

-Tu aimes beaucoup mon frère.

-Oui, il m'a beaucoup aidé. Je ne pourrais jamais lui rendre ce qu'il m'a donné.

-Tu le fais. En gardant ta place de Capitaine.

Plus loin dans la demeure, un père et un fils se regardaient en silence. Byakuya aimait passer du temps avec son père, il l'aimait plus que tout, mais là, il avait besoin de son aide.

-J'ai l'impression d'être redevenu l'adolescent que j'étais.

-Je l'ai remarqué, tu as beaucoup changé depuis qu'il est revenu.

-Tu es son ami, Papa.

-Et tu es son petit ami, Byakuya. Oui, cela m'a surpris, je ne peux pas dire le contraire, mais tu as retrouvé une certaine joie de vivre.

Sojun regardait son fils avec malice et fierté. Il était fier de lui, de ce qu'il était à présent. Lors du départ de Shinji, il avait retrouvé un fils triste et perdu. Depuis ce jour-là, il avait perdu son sourire, ne lui offrant que des esquisses. Sojun avait essayé de lui redonner une joie de vivre. Et la seule personne qui avait un tant soit peu réussi était morte cinq ans après être entrée dans sa vie, prenant avec elle le peu de joie qui lui restait.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir été ainsi, murmura le noble en baissant le regard.

-Ne t'excuse pas, je n'ai jamais cessé d'être là pour toi, et je continuerais d'être là pour toi. Mais je te demande seulement une chose.

-Laquelle ?

-Ouvre ton cœur. Ouvre-toi entièrement à Shinji. Je sais depuis plus de cent qu'il t'aime, et que toi tu avais des sentiments pour lui aussi. Même si tu étais trop jeune pour le comprendre.

-On a pourtant une grande différence d'âge.

-Je m'en moque et franchement, ici l'âge ne compte pas. On vit tous très longtemps, alors autant vivre notre vie comme on le souhaite.

-Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas remarié après la mort de Maman ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas trouvé la personne qui pourrait la remplacer. Et cela ne me dérange pas.

A la quatorzième Division, Kensei, Lisa, Hiyori et Rose étaient rassemblés dans la cour et discutaient ensemble.

-Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit avant ?

-Parce qu'il déteste quand on s'immisce dans sa vie, Hiyori. C'est compréhensible.

-Mais c'est notre ami !

-Et alors ? répliqua Kensei. Je pense qu'il est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait et franchement, j'm'en tape, tant qu'il ne nous casse pas les pieds.

Tous regardaient Kensei étrangement. Ils savaient qu'il n'était pas du genre à faire la commère et finalement Lisa ajouta.

-Écoutez, Shinji l'aime depuis plus longtemps que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Même moi je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Mais maintenant tout se regroupe. Rappelez-vous lorsqu'il l'a vu sur Terre. Il souriait ! Cela faisait des années que je ne l'avais pas vu si heureux. Alors, je pense que maintenant, le mieux que l'on puisse faire, c'est lui laisser son intimité, parce que si vous ne le faites pas, d'une, vous allez vous retrouvé avec un Shinji en colère, et franchement, même à moi il fait peur ! Et de deux, vous aurez droit à Kuchiki Byakuya.

Un frisson d'angoisse les traversa tous et finalement ils acquiescèrent aux paroles de Lisa. Shinji les regardait de loin, et savait qu'ils parlaient de lui. Mais il les ignora, lui était heureux, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Ukitake regardait son ami boire son thé. Il était le seul à le voir faire. Il faut dire qu'en près de trois cents ans, Jyuushiro avait réussi à convaincre Shunsui de boire autre chose que du saké. Et il pouvait être très convaincant quand il le voulait.

-J'ai eu du mal à le croire lorsqu'Hiyori-chan nous l'a dit, Jyuu-chan.

-Ils s'aiment depuis bien plus longtemps que tous peuvent l'imaginer.

-Comment ça ?

-Quand il était dans ta Division, il était déjà très ami avec Sojun-sama. Il a toujours apprécié Byakuya-kun.

-Comment tu peux savoir ça toi ?

-Je te rappelle que beaucoup de personnes se confient à moi. Avant de partir pour la Terre, Shinji est venu me voir et m'en a parlé. Mais il se détestait pour ça.

-Tu veux dire qu'il avait le béguin pour Kuchiki-sama alors qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent ?

-Pas un béguin, je pense qu'il ne savait pas trop comment gérer ses sentiments, mais ce qui est certain c'est qu'il l'a aimé pendant plus de cent ans alors qu'ils étaient très éloignés. Mais ils se sont retrouvés, et maintenant ils peuvent s'aimer comme ils l'entendent.

C'était rare pour Shunsui de voir son ami comme cela. Il semblait regretter quelque chose. Il le voyait dans son regard. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il cachait quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

-Jyuu-chan, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

Jyuushiro détourna son regard et voulut se lever, mais Shunsui lui attrapa la main.

-Non non non, tu restes là et tu me parles. Tu écoutes toujours les autres, mais ne crois pas que personne ne veut t'écouter. Je suis ton meilleur ami Jyuushiro.

-C'est bien ça le problème Shunsui. Lâche-moi s'il te plait.

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi son ami lui parlait ainsi, Shunsui le lâcha et le vit partir vers l'engawa pour s'y asseoir à regarder les carpes Koï du lac. Shunsui se leva pour le suivre, mais resta près du shoji. Pourquoi son ami lui avait dit cela ? Quel était le problème ? Alors qu'il réfléchissait, Shunsui, remettait tous les éléments en place. Il savait que Jyuushiro avait aimé une personne pendant longtemps… une personne qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux… Isshin Kurosaki. Mais il était parti il y a des années de cela et avait fondé sa propre famille sur Terre. Pourtant Jyuushiro avait dit « C'est bien là le problème » après lui avoir dit qu'il était son meilleur ami…

-Jyuu-chan…

-Laisse-moi Shunsui.

-Non.

La voix de Shunsui s'était faite plus ferme. Il n'aimait pas le voir se refermer sur lui-même. Quand il était ainsi, c'est qu'il avait besoin de parler, de se libérer de quelque chose et surtout, s'il lui obéissait, Jyuushiro risquait de faire une crise. Shunsui s'avança et vint s'asseoir près de son ami, laissant ses jambes tomber au dessus de l'eau du lac.

-Il est hors de question que je te laisse seul alors que tu as besoin de parler.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de parler.

-Tu crois me tromper ? Depuis combien de temps on se connait ? Depuis combien de temps je reste à tes côtés en sachant quand tu ne vas pas bien ?

Jyuushiro savait très bien qu'il avait raison, pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se livrer. Il avait vraiment mal. Lui qui pensait avoir réussi à enfouir ses sentiments… Shunsui le regardait et voyant qu'il ne prendrait pas la parole, cassa ce silence.

-Tu m'as dit que c'était un problème que je sois ton meilleur ami. Je veux comprendre pourquoi tu m'as dit cela.

-C'est juste que… tout revient.

-Reviens ?

-Ce que je pensais avoir enfoui au fond de moi. J'étais même persuadé l'avoir l'oublié.

Jyuushiro se mit à rire de lui-même en bougeant la tête de désespoir. Shunsui posa sa main sur son épaule, mais Jyuushiro s'écarta violemment.

-Il est parti Jyuu-chan. Il faut que tu tournes la page.

-Comment ? Comment oublier ce que je ressens ? Comment veux-tu que j'y arrive ? Je pensais l'avoir fait, et pourtant, je le ressens toujours. Mais il y a toi aussi, je ne sais plus quoi faire.

-Qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans Jyuu-chan ?

-Pas toi… mes sentiments pour toi. Oh et puis j'en ai marre !

Jyuushiro se leva rapidement pour rentrer chez lui et s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il n'en pouvait plus. Shunsui le suivit et s'installa près de son ami. Il commençait à comprendre ce que voulait dire Jyuushiro. Mais était-il capable de le faire ? Il resta silencieux un long moment avant de finalement se pencher et écarter les longs cheveux blancs qui cachaient le visage de son ami.

-Jyuu-chan.

-Laisse-moi s'il te plait Shunsui, murmura Jyuushiro en essayant de se soustraire à la caresse des doigts de son ami.

-Non.

Shunsui comprit alors ce qu'il devait faire. S'allongeant sur le futon de son ami, il le retourna pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il n'était pas romantique ni tendre, mais il savait les gestes qui parleraient. Alors, il continua de caresser les cheveux de son ami, posant sa joue contre ses cheveux.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Parce que je ne veux plus me cacher ni te voir comme cela.

Jyuushiro releva son visage et voulut parler, mais une bouche l'en empêcha. Shunsui n'avait pas réfléchi et avait seulement agi, comme à son habitude. Le baiser était chaste, juste leurs lèvres se touchaient pourtant son cœur s'emballa pour se mettre à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine. Il se recula légèrement et plongea son regard dans celui de Jyuushiro qui était interrogateur.

-Pourquoi ? murmura simplement ce dernier.

-Parce que j'ai compris que moi aussi je refusais de voir l'évidence.

-En es-tu sûr ? Tu ne fais pas ça pour moi ?

-J'en suis certain. Je veux te voir heureux et j'ai compris que je ressentais moi aussi quelque chose, je suis désolé d'avoir attendu si longtemps. Mais toi… Par rapport à tes sentiments pour…

-Je crois que… qu'il n'y en a plus.

-Alors, j'ai le droit de t'embrasser à nouveau ? demanda malicieusement Shunsui.

Pour toute réponse, Jyuushiro leva légèrement son visage pour venir rechercher les lèvres de Shunsui. Ils restèrent un long moment l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant ou se regardant tendrement. Jyuushiro s'endormit contre le torse de Shunsui qui lui aussi ne tarda pas à en faire autant.

Shinji se trouvait dans le salon du Manoir Kuchiki. Devant lui se trouvait Sojun. Il avait changé. Des cheveux blancs avaient pris place dans sa chevelure, mais il avait toujours de beaux traits. Il ne pouvait renier le fait que Byakuya lui ressemblait énormément. Sauf que Sojun avait le sourire facile.

-Je suis heureux de savoir que vous vous êtes enfin trouvés. Il était temps quand même.

-On est aussi têtu l'un que l'autre.

-Tu prendras soin de lui ?

-Je prendrais autant soin de lui que je le peux. Je n'ai pas envie de le perdre maintenant.

Sojun lui sourit et posa sa main sur son épaule alors que Byakuya arrivait. Il regardait les deux hommes en fronçant les sourcils. Finalement, Shinji s'approcha et l'enlaça.

-Il est heureux pour nous, murmura le vizard à l'oreille de son amant.

Byakuya leva les yeux et vit le grand sourire de son père. Cela le rassura et finalement il laissa Shinji l'enlacer devant son père.

-Vous êtes mignon ensemble.

-Sojun ! grogna Shinji. Je ne suis PAS mignon !

-C'est faux !

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi !

Shinji s'éloigna de son amant alors que celui-ci souriait malicieusement. Décidément, les Kuchiki étaient vils ! pensa le vizard. Mais une main attrapa la sienne et il vit que Byakuya le regardait.

-Je vais vous laissez, passez une bonne soirée.

-Tu vas rester avec Rukia ?

-Oui, je crois qu'elle à besoin d'un père ce soir.

Shinji ne comprenait pas de quoi ils parlaient, mais vu la lueur de tristesse qui passait dans son regard, il comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose avec la jeune femme. Sojun les quitta et Byakuya se tourna vers lui.

-Ma sœur est devenue sensible et depuis qu'elle sait pour nous deux, elle a l'impression que plus personne ne veut d'elle. Je lui ai fait comprendre que même si j'étais avec toi, elle resterait à jamais ma sœur.

-C'est pour cela que Sojun va passer la soirée avec elle.

-Oui, elle a besoin d'être acceptée ici.

-Pourtant, cela fait longtemps qu'elle vit ici.

-Oui, mais jamais elle n'a été acceptée. Moi je restais en retrait, par peur de la voir partir, comme sa sœur. Mon père lui s'occupait d'elle, mais il voyait aussi que les membres du Clan ne l'acceptaient pas. Rukia préfère garder tout en elle qu'en parler.

-Et Renji ?

-Renji n'est pas très malin, et donc il n'avait aucune possibilité de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Elle a réussi à se cacher de tout le monde.

Shinji se rapprocha de son amant et le prit dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas eu vent de cela, visiblement il n'y avait pas que Rukia qui cachait ses sentiments. Il alla chercher un baiser, puis un autre et encore un autre afin de calmer son petit ami qui était plein de remords. Byakuya se laissa faire, car lui-même avait besoin d'être aimé. Finalement, ils se séparèrent et allèrent manger dans le salon privé du noble.

Ils s'installèrent devant la table alors que les serviteurs amenaient les plats. Byakuya les congédia rapidement et servit deux coupes de saké. Il avait besoin de se libérer ce soir. Shinji en fut surpris, mais ne dit rien.

-Tu t'en sors avec tes dossiers à classer ?

-Non. Plus les jours passent et plus la pile de dossiers augmente quand je reviens ici. Même Rukia n'arrive plus à suivre.

-Comment ça se fait ?

-Nous avons droits au dessin artistique de Yachiru-chan et de l'incompétence de son père adoptif ! Yamamoto nous a demandé de refaire leurs dossiers, alors cela nous fait plus de travail. Je vais finir par prendre des dossiers ici pour pouvoir avancer.

Les épaules de Byakuya s'affaissèrent soudainement. Comme si tout le poids du monde s'y était installé. Shinji se leva et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés en le prenant dans ses bras. Pour avoir passé du temps avec lui, il savait le travail qu'il y avait, mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que cela s'aggravait de jour en jour.

-Demain, je viendrais à ton bureau et je prendrais certains de tes dossiers. Autant conjuguer nos efforts pour y arriver. Mais il faut en parler à Yamamoto.

-Non, je peux le faire, j'ai juste besoin de… me reposer un peu. Ça va aller.

Il savait qu'il y arriverait, mais les dossiers, plus les affaires du Clan et le souci qu'il se faisait pour Rukia faisaient qu'il ne le supportait plus. Il laissa Shinji le garder contre lui un peu, lui apportant du réconfort.

-J'ai faim, murmura Shinji en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Byakuya.

Ils se redressèrent et finalement ils mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien. Shinji se plaignait de ses amis qui le charriaient à propos de leur relation et voulait s'immiscer dans celle-ci. Byakuya en fronça les sourcils. Il était hors de questions qu'ils s'immiscent.

Après que les serviteurs eurent débarrassé, Byakuya emmena Shinji dans le jardin. Il voulait se promener avec son amant. Main dans la main, ils déambulaient entre les arbres, les arbustes, les plantes.

-C'est agréable.

-Oui, ça apaise.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Titre** : Together and Forever

**Rating :** T

**Pairing:** Shinji x Byakuya et d'autres

**NDA : Suite à ce qu'il se passe sur le citron qui devait figuré sur la fic ne sera PAS publié ici ! Par contre il est disponible en lecture sur mon site perso (l'adresse se trouve dans mon profil) **

* * *

><p>Byakuya se réveilla en premier et sentit contre lui le corps de son amant. Ouvrant les yeux doucement pour ne pas que la lumière les agresse, le noble tomba sur le visage endormi de Shinji. Ses cheveux blonds étaient en bataille, et l'une de ses mains reposait sur son torse. Il resta un long moment à le regarder. C'était la première fois qu'il avait une relation sexuelle avec un homme et il ne pouvait nier que c'était douloureux, mais le plaisir qui était venu ensuite avait été innommable. Le noble était heureux de s'être donné à lui.<p>

Shinji se réveilla lentement, il chercha de sa main son amant, mais ne trouva que des draps froids. Levant sa tête il vit qu'il était seul dans le futon. En écoutant attentivement, il entendit le bruit de la douche. Souriant, il se leva et sans même prendre la peine de s'habiller, il entra dans la salle d'eau et admira pendant quelques secondes le magnifique corps nu de Byakuya. Sans faire de bruit, le vizard s'introduit dans la douche et encercla de ses bras la taille de Byakuya.

- Tu es réveillé ?

- Oui, mais me réveiller à tes côtés aurait été encore mieux.

Byakuya se retourna et passa ses bras de chaque côté du visage de Shinji pour venir chercher un long baiser. Que c'était bon de pouvoir l'embrasser au lever ! Pourtant, ils restèrent chastes et se douchèrent tranquillement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient tout les deux devant Rukia et Sojun qui les regardaient incrédules. Pourtant, aucun des deux ne posa de questions, mais le couple savait très bien qu'ils savaient ce qu'il s'était passé.

Shinji accompagna son amant et Rukia jusqu'à la sixième Division puis retourna chez lui pour pouvoir se changer avant de se rendre lui-même à sa Division.

En entrant dans son bureau, Byakuya laissa échapper un soupir. Devant lui, sur le coin de son bureau reposait une nouvelle pile de dossiers.

- Nii-sama, tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps de prévenir le Commandant ?

- Non, c'est notre travail Rukia.

Mais la onzième Division nous prend pour des poires et sincèrement, refaire chaque dossier qui vient de cette Division devient vraiment pénible. On arrive même plus à suivre.

- Nous ne dirons rien.

Vaincue, Rukia s'avança et prit une partie de la pile. Byakuya avait fait déménager son bureau dans le sien, par souci de convenance et de facilité. Elle était agacée par le comportement de ces sauvages de la onzième, mais Byakuya, en tant que Capitaine, avait le dernier mot.

Au bout d'une heure, elle vit son frère se lever et quitter la pièce sans rien dire. Elle n'y prêta pas attention et continua son travail jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne quelques minutes plus tard. Le regardant, Rukia s'aperçut qu'il avait de légères rougeurs et respirait avec du mal.

- Nii-sama ?

- Oui Rukia ?

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien.

- Mais…

Son frère se tourna vers elle, et le regard polaire qu'il lui lança la fit taire immédiatement. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui. Retournant à son bureau, il reprit un nouveau dossier et se remit à travailler sous le regard inquiet de sa sœur.

Rukia fit son travail jusqu'à ce que l'heure de l'entraînement arrive. Elle quitta le bureau et s'occupa des leçons de Kido. À la fin de la journée, elle vit apparaître Shinji sur le bord du terrain.

- Capitaine Hirako ?

- Rukia, tu peux m'appeler Shinji si tu le souhaites.

- Non vous… vous êtes avant tout un Capitaine et je vous dois le respect.

Shinji se mit à rire et décoiffa gentiment Rukia qui grogna de mécontentement. Il s'arrêta et redevint sérieux.

- Rukia, puis-je te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr !

- Que se passe-t-il en ce moment ici ? Byakuya est de plus en plus stressé, et la dernière fois, il a presque craqué alors qu'il venait de quitter la Division.

- Oh…

Rukia baissa son visage et regarda le sol, ses doigts jouaient ensemble et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Répondre ou garder le silence ?

- Rukia, je sais que tu connais la réponse.

- Il s'agit… de la onzième.

- Encore les dossiers ?

- Oui… Plus les jours passe et plus il y en a, Nii-sama et moi-même nous n'en sortons pas. J'essaye d'en faire le plus possible, mais je dois aussi m'occuper des entraînements.

- Je comprends, Rukia, il faut que cela cesse.

- Mais comment ?

- Il faut prévenir Yamamoto-sama.

- Nii-sama refuse.

- Et bien moi j'en prends l'initiative. Cela ne peut plus continuer.

- Shinji-san ! l'interpela Rukia avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Tout à l'heure… il est parti sans rien dire et est revenu quelques minutes plus tard, il avait les joues rougies et sa respiration était légèrement saccadé.

- Ca a recommencé ? s'inquiète immédiatement Shinji.

- Je pense, mais il n'a rien voulu dire…

- Quelle tête de mule ! Merci Rukia, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais m'en charger.

Le regard de Shinji se fit froid et Rukia se recula de peur. Il était vraiment effrayant. Voyant le retrait de la jeune femme, Shinji inspira et s'excusa.

- Je suis désolé, mais ça va trop loin. Rukia, peux-tu prévenir ton frère que je le rejoindrais chez vous.

- Vous allez aller voir Yamamoto-sama ?

- Oui.

Shinji la salua et partit en shunpo à la première Division. Il s'arrêta à la porte et attendit que le Commandant l'autorise à entrer.

- Bonjour Commandant Yamamoto…

Une semaine plus tard, Tous les Capitaines se dirigèrent vers la première division, chacun accompagné de leur Vice-Capitaine. C'était relativement rare que Yamamoto décide de faire une réunion avec tout le monde.

Arrivant dans la grande salle de réunion, chacun prit sa place respective. Yamamoto arriva et posa son regard sur l'ensemble des dirigeants des Divisions. Certains Vice-Capitaines se posaient des questions sur pourquoi ils étaient tous convoqués. Le Capitaine Kuchiki comme le Capitaine Hitsugaya entendaient leurs subordonnés soupirer. Byakuya la fit taire rien qu'en se redressant un peu plus, signalant à Rukia qu'il l'entendait et qu'il voulait qu'elle cesse.

- Je vous ais tous demandé de venir, car j'ai une chose importante à vous annoncer. En effet, j'ai pu remarquer que bien que le travail soit fait, certaines Divisions pensent que le travail à fournir n'est pas obligatoire, ce qui provoque des retards dans le suivi des dossiers. Je ne peux décemment plus laisser passer cela. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de tous vous envoyer pendant une semaine complète à l'Académie.

- Quoi ? s'écria Kenpachi.

- Êtes-vous sérieux Commandant ? demanda simplement Komamura.

- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. Une petite remise au point ne peut être que bénéfique pour chacun d'entre vous. C'est pour cela qu'une salle a été réservée à l'Académie. Vous êtes prié de vous y rendre tous, dès demain matin. Le professeur qui vous prendra en charge vous donnera votre emploi du temps de la semaine.

Kenpachi s'énerva et déclara qu'il n'avait jamais eu besoin de suivre des cours à cette fichue Académie, tandis que Soi Fon soupirait. En fait, Yamamoto remarqua que tout le monde ou presque était blasé de devoir retourner à l'Académie. Il posa son regard sur ses deux premiers élèves qui eux étaient visiblement ravis.

- Commandant, puis-je poser une question ?

- Je vous écoute Capitaine Kuchiki.

- Je suis d'accord avec votre idée, mais pourquoi devrions-nous tous y aller ? Après tout, nous savons tous qui est responsable de ces retards.

Le noble avait jeté un regard perçant à Kenpachi et à sa Vice-Capitaine qui était une nouvelle fois sur ses épaules en train de manger des bonbons.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues le noble ? grogna Kenpachi.

- Que vous êtes la cause de nos retards, vous et votre Vice-Capitaine.

- Tu …

- Stop ! s'écria Yamamoto qui ne voulait pas entendre la nouvelle confrontation entre les deux Capitaines.

- Moi je suis d'accord pour y aller ! Ça me rappellera le bon vieux temps !

La voix de Shinji était joyeuse, ce qui calma tout le monde et surtout Byakuya. Il avait bien vu qu'il se retenait pour garder son calme. Yamamoto déclara la réunion terminée après avoir annoncé que ce serait tout les troisièmes sièges qui prendraient la gestion des Divisions pendant leurs absences. En sortant, Byakuya marchait au côté de Rukia qui lui demanda faiblement.

- Nii-sama, cela ne te gêne pas de retourner à l'Académie ?

- Non. Même si je n'en ai pas très envie, il le faut, et puis cela nous permettra de rester au niveau de notre devoir.

- Je dois avouer que je t'imagine mal en étudiant à l'Académie, tu es si… toi. Je veux dire que tu es si parfait !

- Je ne suis pas parfait Rukia, ria Byakuya alors que Shinji les rejoignait.

- Alors prêt pour retourner à l'école ?

- Bien sûr ! lança Byakuya sans se retourner.

- C'est étrange… Je vais retourner à l'Académie avec Byakuya Nii-sama, vous et … Renji.

- C'est vrai que ça va être étrange, mais je suis sûr que l'on va bien rire !

Tous les trois se mirent en chemin vers leurs propres Divisions. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent vers la sixième, Rukia salua Shinji et entra dans son bureau, laissant ainsi de l'intimité à son frère. Elle savait que même s'il n'en montrait rien, Byakuya était perturbé par le fait de retourner à l'Académie. Lorsqu'ils furent vraiment seuls, Shinji se tourna vers son amant et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Toi, tu n'as pas très envie d'y retourner n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne peux décemment rien te cacher…

- Non, tu ne peux rien me cacher, je te rappelle que je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir, je suis sûr que tout se passera très bien. Et puis ça nous permettra de revivre ce que l'on a vécu.

Cette fois le vizard vit clairement un éclair de tristesse dans le regard de son compagnon. Il se demanda bien ce qui avait bien pu se passer à cette Académie pour que Byakuya réagisse ainsi. Il s'avança vers lui et posa ses deux mains sur ses joues lorsqu'il voulut s'enfuir.

- Non, non, non, tu restes ici. Byakuya je suis là aussi pour t'écouter, pour que tu te confies. Alors, fais-le.

- Je n'en ai aucune envie. Maintenant je dois retourner travailler et je dois parler à mon troisième siège.

- Bien, capitula Shinji. Mais ce soir, je viens te voir, nous parlerons. Et tu n'y échapperas pas.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, le noble vit son compagnon se rapprocher un peu plus de lui et lui offrir un doux et tendre baiser. Il ne pu se retenir et répondit au baiser. Cela lui faisait du bien de savoir qu'il pourrait enfin se confier à quelqu'un, même s'il le réfutait pour l'instant.

Du côté de la onzième, Kenpachi fulminait dans son coin alors que Yachiru sautait partout en criant qu'elle allait pouvoir apprendre beaucoup de choses avec son _Ken-chan_ adoré. Kenpachi s'en alla sur le terrain d'entraînement et laissa éclater son reiatsu en retirant son cache-œil. Celui-ci se fit sentir partout dans le Seireitei faisant soupirer Yamamoto qui se tenait devant son bureau et murmura.

- Ça ne va pas être très facile à partir de demain.

- Je ne parierai pas là-dessus Yamamoto-sama, déclara une voix masculine derrière lui.

- C'est vrai que vous allez le tenir à carreau, je n'en doute pas.

L'homme sourit doucement et accepta la tasse de thé que lui tendait Yamamoto. Oui, à partir du lendemain, l'Académie allait abriter les shinigamis les plus forts qui existent. À cette perspective, les deux hommes se mirent à sourire et passèrent l'heure qui suivit à planifier la semaine qui allait arriver. Yamamoto se demanda bien comment allaient réagir certaines personnes. Il cacha un sourire à ce changement, et surtout il s'inquiéta sur ce qui allait se produire.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Titre** : Together and Forever

**Rating :** T

**Pairing:** Shinji x Byakuya et d'autres

**NDA : **Comme dit dans le chapitre précédent, le lemon se trouve sur mon site perso. Je suis désolée pour le retard accumulé, en fait, j'ai publié mes chapitres sur mon site, mais j'ai oublié de le faire ici -_- Pour la peine vous avez droit à 2 chapitres d'un coup ;) Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>L'arrivée des hauts gradés du Seireitei fit le tour de l'Académie aussi vite que le shunpo de Yoruichi. Les élèves s'étaient agglutinés dans la cour et regardaient passé les Capitaines et Vices-Capitaines.<p>

-J'ai l'impression d'être une bête de foire, murmura Hisagi à Matsumoto.

-Ils sont juste jaloux, répliqua la jeune femme en tirant sur son shihakusho.

Agacé, Hisagi la foudroya du regard et elle se rhabilla correctement. Renji avait vu la scène et sourit en songeant qu'il n'y avait qu'Hisagi et Hitsugaya pour retenir un tant soit peu la jeune femme.

Shinji entendait leurs noms murmurés, ou carrément des cris d'admirations de la part des jeunes femmes.

-Kuchiki-sama ! entendit Byakuya.

Le vizard sourit en voyant son amant se renfrogner. Il s'avança un peu et murmura.

-Tu attires l'attention mon amour.

-Shinji !

-Quoi ? demanda innocemment le Capitaine.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça… ici…

-D'accord, alors je le ferai… quand on sera seul, et seulement toi pourras l'entendre quand je te le murmurerai dans l'oreille… Shinji approcha son visage de l'oreille de son amant et continua, quand on fera l'amour.

Byakuya se redressa et foudroya son compagnon du regard avant de reprendre sa marche vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Le rire de Shinji se fit entendre de tous et certains se demandèrent ce qu'il avait bien pu dire encore.

Tous les Capitaines et Vices-Capitaines furent réunis dans la salle de classe en silence, enfin presque, car Kenpachi essayait encore de protester. Byakuya, Shinji, Renji et Rukia étaient réunis en cercle dans un coin de la salle et discutaient, enfin c'était plutôt Renji et Shinji qui parlait, les deux Kuchiki les écoutaient plus qu'autre chose.

-Je me souviens qu'ici, nous avions les cours de kido théoriques, on apprenait toutes les formules et l'après-midi on faisait l'entraînement de ce que l'on avait appris le matin même.

-Oui ! C'est vrai ! Je me souviens, mais j'étais toujours le plus mauvais, je n'arrive pas à retenir les formules, je les mélangeais toutes.

-Et ça n'a pas changé, répondit calmement Byakuya qui avait tout de même un petit rictus en regardant son ancien Vice-Capitaine.

Ils se turent lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Et là, tous se figèrent face à la personne qui entrait. Le premier à réagir fut Kenpachi.

-Eh Kuchiki je savais pas que t'avais un double plus âgé !

-Papa…

Le murmure était à peine audible, pourtant certains se retournèrent vers le noble et furent surpris de le voir avec une expression sur le visage.

-Messieurs dames, je vois que vous êtes tous à l'heure. Je suis ravi ! Moi qui pensais trouver des téméraires. Asseyez-vous et je ne veux aucune intervention comme il vient d'y avoir.

Tous s'exécutèrent face à la demande. Tout le monde regardait le professeur qui n'était ni plus ni moins que la copie conforme de Byakuya… en plus âgé. Ils se ressemblaient et avaient cette même aura de noblesse.

-Bien, je suis donc votre professeur pour toute cette semaine. Et pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas je suis Kuchiki Sojun, Yamamoto-sama m'a demandé de vous prendre en charge. Je tiens à préciser que je n'aurais aucun favoritisme. Même si mon fils et ma fille par adoption se trouvent ici, et même des amis.

Sojun s'était tourné vers Kyoraku et Ukitake qui s'étaient assis à côté de leurs Vices-Capitaines en silence. Ils étaient tous les deux heureux de revoir le noble. Voyant qu'il avait l'attention de tous, Sojun attaqua son cours en distribuant l'emploi du temps de la semaine puis en posant des questions sur les capacités de ses élèves. Chacun répondit le plus sincèrement possible et quand le tour arriva à Kenpachi, celui-ci voulu répliquer, mais avant qu'un mot de travers ne sorte de sa bouche, il fut emprisonné dans les six pointes de lumière du bakudo numéro 61 : _Rikujōkōrō_.

-Rahh ! Z'êtes pas de la même famille pour rien ! râla Kenpachi, emprisonné.

-Kenpachi Zaraki, je ne suis pas du genre à tuer les personnes qui ne m'obéisse pas, mais sachez que mon niveau de kido est bien plus élevé que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, alors je vous conseille de garder vos répliques pour vous et de répondre à ma question.

La voix tranchante et dénuée de sentiment de Sojun fit déglutir Kenpachi, comme la plupart des élèves. Ils surent alors de qui tenait la prestance de Byakuya. Shinji était stupéfait, il était tellement heureux de retrouver son ami. Byakuya, lui, se récita un mantra pour rester impassible, mais son envie de se cacher sous le pupitre était vraiment très forte.

Sojun décida finalement de relâcher son prisonnier. Apparemment cette semaine ne serait pas aussi facile qu'il le pensait. Lorsque la sonnerie de pause retentit, il lâcha ses élèves qui se précipitèrent pour la plupart dehors. Mais Byakuya voulut rester afin de parler à son père. Shinji le vit, et l'embrassa furtivement sur la tempe avant de passer devant lui pour quitter la salle non sans avoir souri à son vieil ami.

-Byakuya s'approcha de son père qui s'était assis sur le bord du bureau. Il aimait le voir aussi détendu.

-Pourquoi est-ce toi qui nous fais ces cours ?

-Parce que Yamamoto-sama me l'a demandé. Et puis je me suis dit que cela ne se reproduirait certainement jamais. Imagine, faire cours à tous les Capitaines et Vice-Capitaines du Gotei 14, je peux te dire que ça en a surpris énormément dans l'Académie. Et puis, je peux ainsi passer un peu de temps avec toi en dehors du Manoir.

-Je suis content que ce soit toi qui nous fasses cours. Je me suis demandé sur qui on allait tomber.

-Oh il y a eu de la concurrence, mais Yamamoto-sama ne voulait que moi ! Allez, va voir Shinji, je pense que tu as besoin de penser à autre chose. Et dépêche-toi, il ne reste que quelques minutes.

Le noble s'approcha de son père et posa sa main sur son épaule en souriant doucement. Oui, il fallait qu'il voie Shinji. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cour de l'Académie, il remarqua que tous les autres élèves hors Gotei les regardaient étrangement. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas et s'en alla vers son compagnon qui l'attendait à l'ombre d'un arbre feuillu. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, Shinji se releva légèrement et lui tendit les bras. Le vizard s'était douté que cela avait bouleversé son amant et qu'il aurait besoin d'un peu de réconfort. Byakuya se moqua bien de qui pouvait le voir, mais il avait besoin du réconfort de son amant.

-Je suis content, murmura-t-il alors que les bras de Shinji l'entouraient.

-Moi aussi, je retrouve mon ami. Mais je dois dire que cela me fait tout drôle de revenir ici, surtout avec toi et ceux qui ne sont pas de ma génération. J'ai l'impression de faire un retour en arrière de plus de cent ans.

-J'imagine. Shinji, ce soir, viens au Manoir, je veux passer la soirée et la nuit avec toi. Ne retourne pas chez toi.

Le vizard sursauta. Jamais Byakuya ne lui avait fait cette demande avec ce ton si ému et triste. Il ne pouvait pas refuser, pas alors qu'il venait de passer près de deux heures sans avoir pu reprendre ses esprits. Cette pause n'en fut que plus bénéfique pour Byakuya qui s'abreuvait de la présence de Shinji, de ses bras autour de lui et de ses lèvres qui déposaient de petits baisers. Malheureusement, ils furent interrompus par Kenpachi qui arriva brutalement.

-Eh le noble ! Alors, ça te fait quoi d'avoir cours avec ton père ?

-Rien. Je suis même content. Maintenant si tu pouvais nous laisser tranquilles. Sinon j'utilise la même manière que mon père.

La menace était bien visible dans le regard froid de Byakuya, qui, après le départ de Kenpachi, s'était de nouveau réfugié dans les bras de Shinji. Le vizard comprenait la faiblesse de son compagnon. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il devait retourner à l'Académie et avoir son père comme professeur pendant une semaine complète.

Ils retournèrent tous dans la classe lorsque la sonnerie retentit, et ils purent voir les regards surpris, les sourires narquois des étudiants.

-J'ai envie de leur faire bouffer leur sourire !

-Hisagi, tais-toi, ça ne sert à rien, après tout ce ne sont que des étudiants, nous, nous avons un grade qu'eux n'auront probablement jamais.

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Renji, ils n'ont pas notre place, alors laissons-les dire.

Rukia et Renji se sourirent avant de froncer les sourcils vers les gamins qui passaient près d'eux. Ceux-ci déglutirent avant d'entrer dans leur propre salle. Les autres Capitaines et Vice-Capitaines se suivaient, Shinji et Byakuya se tenant la main ouvertement lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce sous le regard de Sojun qui sourit malicieusement face à ce geste anodin, mais clair. Son fils et Shinji s'aimaient et rien ne leur empêcherait de se montrer. Après tout, pensa Sojun, cela fait quand même près d'un an qu'ils forment un couple et n'avait plus de raison de se cacher. Lui-même en était heureux, car il avait vu son fils s'ouvrir de nouveau, même si au début il avait eu du mal à accepter qu'il puisse aimer un homme, il l'avait fait, pour le bonheur de son fils.

Tout le monde se réinstalla et Sojun reprit son cours.

-Comme tout le monde le sais, ou doit le savoir, Sojun planta son regard vers la onzième division, tous les dossiers qui passe entre vos mains, vont ensuite à la sixième Division, qui est la Division des archives. De là, tous les dossiers sont rangés et peuvent être consultés à tout moment. Mais pour que les dossiers puissent être archivés, il faut plusieurs étapes. Qui les connaît, hors la sixième Division et personne ayant fait partie de la sixième, continua Sojun en voyant déjà son fils et Rukia se relever.

-Le dossier est préparé par le Capitaine ou le Vice-Capitaine de la Division concerné, puis ce dossier part à la première Division pour recevoir l'aval du Commandant pour ensuite revenir à la Division concernée qui signe le dossier, il va ensuite à la sixième division pour y être une nouvelle fois signée et être archivés.

-C'est cela Ise-san.

Le noble vit que certains allaient envoyer des répliques, et les arrêta avant par un regard lourd de menaces. Finalement, il réussit à obtenir un fait rare ! Kenpachi levait la main pour poser une question, ce qu'il autorisa immédiatement.

-Pourquoi le dossier doit passer une nouvelle fois par la division concerné ?

-Pour que le Capitaine puisse savoir ce qu'il en est. Il n'est pas rare que Yamamoto-sama laisse une annotation.

-Ah ! J'ai rien vu…

-Peut-être parce que tu ne prends pas la peine de lire le dossier quand il te revient Kenpachi-san !

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues le noble ?

-Du calme s'il vous plait ! Et Capitaine Kenpachi, je voudrais que vous cessiez d'appeler Kuchiki-sama comme ceci !

La voix de Sojun claqua dans la salle faisant sursauter la plupart des élèves qui se mirent presque au garde-à-vous. Pourtant, deux regards se foudroyaient. Il vit son fils lever la main et l'autorisa à parler.

-Puis-je répondre P… Kuchiki-sama ? Byakuya s'était repris juste à temps.

-Oui. Dans le calme.

-Merci. Donc comme j'allais répondre, j'ai remarqué depuis bien longtemps à présent que tous les dossiers de la onzième étaient bâclés. Il n'est pas rare que le Commandant laisse une annotation sur le soin du dossier, ou sur les dessins que Kusajishi-san laisse sur les feuilles.

-Ils sont beaux mes dessins ! s'écria Yachiru.

-Peut-être, mais ils n'ont pas lieu d'être sur un dossier officiel.

-Kuchiki-sama à raison. Un dossier peut être lu par n'importe qui le demandant auprès du Commandant avec raison valable. De ce fait, aucun dessin de doit y figurer.

-Alors pourquoi mes dossiers sont archivés?

-Parce que je passe plus de la moitié de mon temps à les refaire avec Rukia !

Cette fois, la voix de Byakuya était énervée. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Kenpachi faisait pour ne pas se rendre compte que c'était eux qui se tapaient tous ses dossiers à refaire à chaque fois ! Quelle inconscience ! Il fulminait tellement qu'il eut du mal à sentir la main qui se posait sur sa cuisse pour la caresser afin qu'il se calme.

-Mon amour calme-toi, murmura Shinji dans l'oreille de son amant.

Celui-ci se calma aussitôt et soupira de fatigue. Sojun décida alors d'intervenir avant que la classe ne se change en véritables champs de bataille. Il avait senti les reiatsu pulser et ne voulait pas avoir à intervenir par la force.

-Calmez-vous et ce que dit Kuchiki-sama est vrai. Je sais par expérience que la sixième Division est souvent forcée de refaire certains dossiers.

-Donc, vous dites que nos dossiers sont refaits s'ils ne sont pas corrects ? questionna Hisagi.

-Oui, c'est exactement ça. Par chance lorsque j'étais moi-même Capitaine, je n'avais pas réellement de soucis avec cela, mais pour Kuchiki-sama c'est autre chose.

-C'est pour cela que vous me forciez à faire les dossiers Capitaine ? demanda Renji en se tournant vers Byakuya.

-Entre autres. Je ne peux pas tout refaire tout seul. Et la plupart du temps j'emmène des dossiers au Manoir afin de prendre de mon temps libre pour les réécrire.

-Je confirme… malheureusement.

Shinji avait lancé un regard froid à Kenpachi qui se sentait mal soudainement. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que ça se passait comme ça. Le reste de la matinée se passa plus calmement, Shinji avait réussi à calmer Byakuya en gardant sa main sur sa cuisse et Kenpachi était pour la première fois prit de remords. Lorsque la sonnerie de fin de cours retentit, Sojun les autorisa à quitter l'Académie afin de rentrer au Gotei 14. Il salua tout le monde et s'installa à son bureau.

-Papa ?

-Oui Byakuya. Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je… suis désolé de m'être énervé tout à l'heure.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, j'aurais craqué bien avant à ta place, sourit son père en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi c'est toi qui nous fais cours Sojun ? demanda Shinji qui ne lâchait pas Byakuya d'une semelle.

-C'est Yamamoto qui me l'a demandé. Mais je ne sais pas si je tiendrai toute une semaine avec Kenpachi.

-Oh ! Je pense qu'il y a compris. Il avait l'air embarrassé tout à l'heure.

Sojun et Byakuya acquiescèrent à cela et ils quittèrent tous ensemble l'Académie. Rukia les attendait à la porte principale et Sojun posa sa main sur son épaule. Rukia lui sourit de joie. Lorsqu'elle était entrée dans le Clan Kuchiki, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que cet homme prenne soin d'elle.

La jeune femme se rappela du jour où elle était arrivée au Manoir. Un domestique froid et hautain lui avait montré sa chambre et lui avait demandé d'y rester jusqu'à ce que l'on vienne la chercher. Elle avait entendu toquer quelques minutes plus tard, mais s'était statufiée en voyant Sojun arrivé devant elle. Cet homme ressemblait tellement à son fils, le sourire en plus. Il avait l'air tellement joyeux. Ils avaient parlé pendant presque une heure ce jour-là. Sojun lui avait affirmé qu'elle se sentirait bien dans cette demeure, et que si quoi que ce soit la tracassait ou si elle avait simplement besoin de parler, elle pourrait aller le voir pour se confier.

D'abord timide, elle n'avait pas osé déranger l'ancien chef de Clan, mais c'était lui qui était venu, voyant son air triste sur son visage. Sojun l'avait beaucoup aidé à s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie. Elle lui devait beaucoup.

Alors, c'est avec plaisir qu'elle accepta la main posée sur son épaule. Elle ne vit pas le regard de son frère. Celui-ci avait une lueur de tristesse, mais également de joie. Il savait qu'il n'avait jamais été un bon frère pour Rukia. Car il refusait de s'approcher d'elle à cause d'Hisana. Il comprenait seulement ses sentiments quand il voyait son père parler aussi aisément avec sa petite sœur.

Une main se glissa dans la sienne avec douceur, il savait que c'était Shinji. Bien que le vizard se refusait à le croire, il avait une grande empathie, surtout avec Byakuya et savait quand il fallait le calmer, le distraire ou l'aider.

Ils arrivèrent tous pour déjeuner au Manoir Kuchiki. Le soleil dardait ses rayons sur le jardin et Sojun décida alors de faire manger tout le monde dehors. Les domestiques s'affairèrent pour mettre le couvert sur la table en marbre qui était là depuis bien des années.

-Pourquoi manger dehors ? demanda Byakuya.

-Pour enfin partager un repas convivial tous ensemble. Cela fait longtemps que nous ne l'avons pas fait, et puis je dois avouer que Kenpachi à mis mes nerfs à rude épreuve ce matin, je n'y suis plus habitué.

-Il a toujours été comme cela Papa. Mais il a trouvé plus fort que lui, et ça ne lui plait apparemment pas.

Byakuya avait un petit sourire de victoire sur le visage qui signifiait à tous que même s'il avait dû être calmé pendant le cours, il s'était amusé à tenir tête à cette brute pleine de muscle.

Ils passèrent le repas dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Byakuya ayant retrouvé tout son calme et Shinji ne manquant jamais d'imiter Kenpachi.

-Il doit vraiment avoir les oreilles qui sifflent ! lâcha Shinji en s'effondrant contre le corps de Byakuya.

-Oui, mais il l'a mérité.

-Il a été ignoble, murmura Rukia qui baissait son regard.

-Pourquoi tu baisses la tête Rukia ? demanda Sojun.

-Je…

-Tu sais, tu as le droit de dire ce que tu veux Rukia, rien ne t'en empêche, réagit Byakuya en posant sa main sur la sienne qui reposait sur sa cuisse.

-Merci Byakuya Nii-sama.

La jeune femme releva son regard vers son frère qui put y voir de la joie briller. Sojun et Shinji n'avaient pas parlé, laissant Byakuya et Rukia parler ensemble. Sojun était content de voir que son fils s'ouvrait enfin un peu plus à sa sœur. Même si pour lui Rukia n'avait aucun lien, c'était sa fille de cœur, il l'aimait beaucoup et l'avait aidé à s'épanouir.

Plus tard, chacun partit faire son travail. Lorsque Byakuya et Rukia arrivèrent dans leur bureau, ils virent rapidement une pile de dossiers. S'approchant, Rukia put voir qu'ils venaient tous de la onzième Division. Un sourire fleurit sur son visage, puis un éclat de rire qui fit avancer son frère pour voir pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi.

-Apparemment il y a quand même quelques mots qui sont entrés dans son cerveau ! Moi qui pensais que ça allait entrer d'une oreille et ressortir aussitôt de l'autre.

-Mais est-ce que cela va durer ?

-Ca, nous le saurons que quand cela arrivera Rukia. Aller au travail jeune fille !

Rukia acquiesça et ils se mirent rapidement au travail jusqu'à ce que Rikichi arrive pour faire son rapport à son Capitaine. Le jeune homme n'osa pas demander comment c'était passé la matinée et quitta le bureau plein de questions sur l'attitude de son Capitaine qui était étrangement de bonne humeur.

-Il n'a pas osé poser la question, sourit Byakuya en regardant sa sœur qui cachait mal son sourire.

-Je crois qu'il a peur de te vexer. Mais tu as changé depuis que Shinji et toi vous êtes ensemble. Tu es plus… abordable, plus joyeux aussi, même si tu gardes ce masque.

-Shinji m'a changé, je dois l'avouer. Je me sens complet avec lui. Je n'avais pas ressenti cela depuis bien longtemps. Bon, retournons aux dossiers.

Cela signifiait à Rukia que son frère ne voulait pas en parler et voulait clôturer le sujet. Ils passèrent alors près d'une heure à signer et ranger les dossiers avant de se rendre au terrain d'entraînement. Leurs subordonnés les regardaient, heureux de les revoir, même si une lueur amusée régnait tout de même dans leurs regards.

Après tout, jamais depuis la création du Gotei 14 ni de l'Académie, les Capitaines et Vice-Capitaines n'avaient dû retourner à l'Académie… C'était honteux pour certains qui voyait les regards autour d'eux comme des lames tranchantes d'amusement, mais pour d'autre, cela leurs étaient égalés, et leur permettaient de se remettre à niveau.

Byakuya montra certains enchaînements avec Senbonzakura, que ses subordonnés essayèrent plus ou moins bien de répéter. Le soir venu, la plupart des couples se retrouvèrent pour passer la soirée calmement. Le sujet principal étant leur semaine à l'Académie.

* * *

><p>Un petit commentaire? Promis je ne mords pas ;)<p> 


	9. Chapitre 9

**Titre** : Together and Forever

**Rating :** T

**Pairing:** Shinji x Byakuya et d'autres

**NDA : **Et voilà le chapitre 9 ;)

* * *

><p>-Encore trois jours ! déclara fièrement Kenpachi qui comptait les jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis leurs arrivés à l'Académie.<p>

-Tu veux pas non plus nous décompter les heures non ? cingla Shinji qui en avait vraiment marre d'entendre cette brute se plaindre tous les jours.

L'échange fut suivit par un Kenpachi énervé qui passait ses nerfs sur tout ceux qui osait lui répondre. Un moment, Rukia se retourna vers lui lorsqu'il s'en prit à elle.

-Vous n'avez pas fini emmerder le monde ! s'emporta la jeune femme. Non seulement vous nous faites travailler deux fois plus, mais en plus on doit vous entendre geindre comme un enfant depuis le début de la semaine.

Tout le monde se retourna vers la jeune femme qui serrait convulsivement les poings. Rukia foudroyait du regard le Capitaine de la onzième Division prêt à lui sauter dessus.

-Oh la morveuse la ferme ! J'te rappelle que j'ai un grade plus élevé que le tien ! Alors …

-Alors rien du tout, interrompit Byakuya qui s'était avancer vers sa sœur.

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour la calmer. Rukia soupira mais ne réussissait pas à se calmer. Son reiatsu fluctuait dangereusement et Renji senti qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se calmer toute seule. S'approchant, il indiqua à son ancien Capitaine de sortir de la salle avec Rukia.

-Il faut qu'elle se reprenne, mais elle n'y arrivera pas toute seule.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Elle a déjà fait ca au Rukongai quand nous étions enfants.

-Je vois.

Le noble tourna son visage vers son amant qui inclina la tête. Il prit Rukia contre lui et fit un shunpo jusqu'à la cour. Là, il la garda contre lui et l'entoura de son propre reiatsu. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant près d'un quart d'heure, le temps pour Rukia de se calmer et de reprendre pied pour réguler elle-même son reiatsu. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle se reposait totalement contre lui, Byakuya baissa son regard.

-Comment te sens-tu Rukia ?

-Je… je suis désolée Nii-sama… tellement désolée…

-Chutt calme-toi.

-Mais…

-Il l'a cherché Rukia, tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter.

Dans la salle, Kenpachi souriait de toutes ses dents quand il vit les Kuchiki partir. Pourtant alors qu'il allait parler, il se retrouva face à Soi Fon.

-Vous en avez pas marre de vous en prendre à plus faible que vous, ou de chercher les ennuis partout ?

-La ferme toi aussi ! Ca m'soule de rester ici ! J'me casse !

Kenpachi fit un pas lorsqu'il rencontra le regard anthracite de Byakuya. Il tenait toujours Rukia contre lui et immédiatement, Renji vint vers eux pour emmener Rukia s'asseoir loin de Kenpachi.

-La prochaine fois que vous vous en prenez à ma sœur ainsi, je vous jure que je vous découpe avec Senbonzakura !

La voix froide de Byakuya résonna dans la salle. Jamais personne ne l'avais vu aussi énervé. Certains avaient réellement peur de lui à ce moment-là. Kenpachi défia Byakuya et voulu sortir son zanpakuto mais le noble fut plus rapide.

Malheureusement, Byakuya était celui qui ne se gênait le moins et donc c'était toujours lui qui s'attirait les foudres de cette brute. Mais Byakuya avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, et Kenpachi se retrouvait souvent les bras prisonniers d'un _Sai_ ou le corps entravé par le _Rikujōkōrō _dont les Kuchiki ont le secret pour l'incanter silencieusement, comme maintenant.

Finalement ce fut Sojun qui le libéra d'un claquement de doigt lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle. Il posa ses affaires sur le bureau et déclara sans sourire.

-Puisqu'il ne reste que trois jours, je vais vous faire une interrogation surprise sur ce que vous avez déjà appris.

-J'ai vraiment l'impression de me retrouver étudiant ici, murmura Hisagi à Renji qui se tenait près de lui.

-A qui le dis-tu … C'est affreux ! Moi qui était heureux de ne plus subir ces fichus interro !

-Si tu as écouté cela ne devrait pas être un problème.

La voix de Soi Fon c'était fait entendre pour la seconde fois et cela étonna tout le monde. Sojun passa devant tout le monde et déposa les feuilles sur les tables. Il croisa le regard de son fils et voyait clairement que cette interro ne lui plaisait pas.

Byakuya avait l'impression d'être redevenu un adolescent. Pourquoi son père leur faisait faire cela ? Et dans quel but ? Lui ne s'inquiétait pas, après tout, il était intelligent et avait retenu ces trois derniers jours. Tournant son visage vers les autres Capitaines et Vice-Capitaines, il pu s'apercevoir que certain n'était pas du tout d'accord, d'autre plus calme. Il regarda sa sœur qui s'était calmé et Renji et vit avec satisfaction qu'ils semblaient calme, même si Renji murmurait quelque chose à Hisagi.

-Pourquoi ton père ne nous a pas prévenu hier ? demanda Shinji.

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être pour que l'on soit tous égaux ici. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas de lui.

Sojun s'installa à son bureau et les autorisa à commencer. Il s'aperçut bien vite que des soupires retentissaient dans la salle. Il s'occupa lui-même de ses copies des autres classes pendant ce temps. Il jeta tout de même quelques coups d'œil vers sa classe. Il n'avait pas confiance en tout le monde. Il sourit en voyant Yachiru qui se dandinait sur sa chaise, Soi Fon qui jouait avec l'anneau au bout de l'une de ses tresses et Rukia mordillait son crayon.

La jeune femme semblait plongée dans sa copie et écrivait, Shinji faisait tourner son crayon autour de ses doigts en réfléchissant, et Byakuya une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt.

Le professeur avait vraiment l'impression de retourner en arrière en voyant tout ces signes de concentration.

Au bout d'une heure, certain Capitaines, comme Byakuya, Shinji et Toshiro avait fini leur interrogation. Par contre, Kenpachi comme Yachiru s'énervait sur leur feuille.

-Ceux qui ont fini peuvent m'emmener leur feuille et sortir dans la cour afin de laisser le calme pour les autres.

Ce fut Byakuya qui se leva en premier, cela faisait près de dix minutes qu'il avait fini et il avait besoin de sortir. Il quitta le bâtiment seul et s'installa à l'ombre contre le mur à l'abri des regards. Il laissa son visage reposer contre ses bras qui entouraient ses jambes remontées contre lui. Il avait très mal dormi la nuit passé et était resté éveillé. A présent, la fatigue s'abattait sur lui et une irrépressible envie de dormir s'insinua en lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son corps lui semblait si lourd.

Il n'entendit pas les autres quitter aussi le bâtiment, comme il ne senti pas l'arriver de son amant qui s'installa près de lui. Une main se glissa dans ses cheveux, le faisant sursauter, pourtant il ne releva pas la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-J'ai envie de dormir, répondit faiblement Byakuya qui se laissait aller à la caresse de Shinji dans ses cheveux.

-Tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit ?

-Non, je n'ai pas réussi, j'ai passé la plupart de la nuit à me balader dans mon jardin, faire des dossiers ou à penser.

Cela surpris le vizard, car jamais il n'avait vu Byakuya aussi fatigué. D'une pression douce mais ferme, Shinji fit relever le visage de son amant et le tourna vers lui. Il pouvait effectivement voir la fatigue faire briller les yeux anthracite. Il glissa sa seconde main contre la joue de Byakuya et l'attira contre lui.

-Repose-toi quelques minutes. Ensuite nous retournons en cours. Mais je voudrais que cet après-midi, tu retournes chez toi pour dormir au moins un peu.

-Je ne peux pas. Tu n'a pas idée de la pile de dossier qui repose sur le coin de mon bureau. Je ne peux pas laisser Rukia faire tout cela toute seule.

-Alors les amoureux, on dort ! C'est bien la première fois que je te vois aussi émotif le noble ! taquina Kenpachi alors qu'il passait à côté du couple.

Shinji le foudroya du regard alors que Byakuya n'avait même pas tourné la tête vers la brute qui s'était arrêté devant eux. Il parla simplement et calmement.

-A ton avis, c'est la faute à qui ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?

-Alors réfléchi. Qui se retrouve avec une pile de dossier immense à réécrire ? Qui doit passer sa nuit à avancer au lieu de dormir ?

-Ca t'fait les pattes le noble ! J'en joui de joie !

Cette fois personne ne pu prédire ce qui allait arriver. Byakuya se leva d'un bon et attrapa Kenpachi au cou et le regarda avec un air méchant.

-Si toi, cela t'amuse, pas moi ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de devoir rester au bureau pendant des heures à rattraper ton ignorance et celle de ta Vice-Capitaine ! Si toi tu prends ton grade de Capitaine à la légère, pas moi. J'ai une vie, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié !

-Le noble s'énerve dit donc, c'est pas bon pour toi ! tu crois vraiment que tu peux me faire quelque chose ?

-Je ne cherche pas à te faire mal, mais à essayer de te raisonner, et la prochaine fois que tu t'en prends à ma sœur, je te préviens qu'Unohana aura du mal à te soigner.

-On se calme. Byakuya s'il te plait. Calme-toi.

Shinji s'était approché et réussi à faire lâcher les mains de son compagnon. Lorsqu'il eu réussi, il l'attrapa par la taille et l'éloigna de Kenpachi alors que le souffle de Byakuya se faisait erratique et qu'il tremblait de plus en plus. Kenpachi ricanait alors que tout le monde les regardait. Rukia et Renji s'approchèrent en courant.

-Nii-sama !

-Rukia, peux-tu allez prévenir Sojun que j'emmène Byakuya à la quatrième Division.

-Je vous accompagne, déclara une voix féminine qui s'approchait d'eux. Kuchiki-san, excusez-nous auprès de Kuchiki-sama, je vais rester avec votre frère.

-Bien Capitaines.

La jeune femme se précipita vers la salle de cours avec Renji et trouvèrent rapidement Sojun qui leva son regard et se leva d'un bond en voyant le regard effrayé de Rukia.

-Sojun-sama… Nii-sama est… Hirako-san à …

-Calme-toi Rukia, je ne comprends rien, que s'est-il passé ?

-Le Capitaine Kenpachi s'en est prit à Kuchiki-sama et c'est Hirako-san qui les a séparer, sauf que Kuchiki-sama a commencé à avoir le souffle erratique, expliqua Renji.

-Comment va Byakuya ? s'inquiéta Sojun.

-Hirako-san et Unohana-san l'on emmené à la quatrième Division. Sojun-sama… ils …

Sojun s'approcha de Rukia et l'entoura de ses bras pour la prendre contre lui, c'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi effrayé et paniqué. Renji essaya de rester calme, mais voir son ancien Capitaine aussi faible lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était comme tout le monde. Surtout depuis que le noble avait appris sa maladie. Alors qu'il essayait de calmer sa fille adoptive, il pensa à son fils.

Byakuya était allongé sur un lit, Shinji était resté à la fenêtre pendant qu'Unohana s'occupait de son amant.

-Byakuya calme-toi, ce n'est pas bon et tu le sais.

-Je… sais…

-Inspire… Expire… Doucement, voilà. Recommence jusqu'à ce que ton cœur se calme.

La voix de la Capitaine l'apaisa alors qu'il regardait Shinji qui entortillait inlassablement une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts. Il ne le regardait pas, il en était incapable, il avait eu tellement peur quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il réussi finalement à calmer son cœur et la fatigue s'abattit une nouvelle fois sur lui. Il ferma les yeux. Shinji le senti et s'approcha enfin pour lui prendre la main.

-Maintenant repose-toi mon cœur. Je vais retourner à l'Académie pour reprendre les cours et rassurer ta sœur et ton père.

-Je vais demander à Hanataro de venir de temps en temps pour voir si tout va bien. Dors Byakuya.

Unohana suivit Shinji en dehors de la chambre et interpela Hanataro pour lui donner ses ordres et ils quittèrent ensuite la Division pour l'Académie.

Dans la classe, Kenpachi se foutait ouvertement de l'état de Byakuya et n'écoutait que distraitement Sojun jusqu'à ce que l'on toque à la porte. Il vit entrer Shinji et Retsu. Celle-ci alla directement vers Sojun et lui donna des nouvelles de son fils. Apparemment, vu l'air de l'homme, le noble allait mieux.

-Sale noble ! murmura Kenpachi.

-Fermez-là Kenpachi ! répondit méchamment Soi Fon qui se trouvait juste derrière lui.

La fin de matinée se termina calmement, même si Sojun avait envie d'aller voir son fils au plus vite, il devait d'abord de rendre à la première division pour parler avec Yamamoto. Lorsqu'il eu l'autorisation d'entrer, Sojun s'avança.

-Bonjour Yamamoto-sama.

-Bonjour Kuchiki-sama. Comment ce passe votre semaine ?

-Je peux être franc ?

-Bien sûr.

Yamamoto l'invita à s'asseoir en face de lui et Sojun expira profondément avant de parler.

-Y'as des terreurs ! Enfin un surtout ! Comment cet homme peut être Capitaine ?

-Kenpachi ?

-Oui. Chaque jour il est infernal, manque de courtoisie ou insulte carrément ses collègues. Je leurs ai fait faire une interrogation surprise ce matin. Le résultat est … probant ! Kenpachi n'a rien marqué, même pas son nom ! Et je n'ose même pas parler de la copie de sa Vice-Capitaine…

-Je le reconnais bien là… En fait Kenpachi est du genre _je fonce dans le tas sans réfléchir_.

-Alors comment peut-il faire son travail correctement ? C'est Byakuya qui refait tout ses dossiers à chaque fois avec Rukia.

-Je le sais, malheureusement même sous la contrainte je n'arrive à rien avec lui.

Sojun et Yamamoto se fixèrent quelques secondes avant que le visage du noble ne change pour montrer un sourire en coin.

-J'ai une idée. Elle risque de ne pas tellement plaire, mais j'ai envie d'essayer.

Yamamoto lui demanda de lui soumettre son idée et ils parlèrent de cela pendant près d'une heure. Après cela, Yamamoto l'autorisa à aller voir son fils à la quatrième. Lorsqu'il arriva, Unohana s'approcha de lui.

-Il dort toujours. A ce que m'a dit Hirako-san, il n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Ce qui l'a encore un peu plus affaibli aujourd'hui. Son énervement envers Kenpachi a déclenché une crise d'asthme qui a ensuite provoqué une ischémie myocardique1.

-C'est grave ? s'inquiéta Sojun.

-Cela aurait pu si nous n'avions pas réagit tout de suite. C'est pour cela qu'il doit impérativement se reposer. Je dois également le garder sous surveillance pendant deux jours au moins.

-Je peux aller le voir ?

-Hirako-san est dans la chambre, mais vous pouvez y aller, à condition de ne pas le réveiller.

-Merci Retsu.

Sojun s'approcha de la porte qu'avait montrée la Capitaine et entra doucement. Il vit Shinji se redresser doucement et incliner la tête. Le noble s'approcha et posa son regard sur son fils endormit. Il était plus pâle de d'habitude. Il remarqua qu'il était vêtu du yukata de la Division et que ses Kenseikaan avaient été retirés de ses cheveux.

-Retsu m'a dit qu'elle le gardait sous surveillance pour deux jours.

-Elle m'a prévenue aussi. Sojun je voudrais que …

-Je vais prendre la place de Byakuya jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne veux pas que le Clan le ramène ici une nouvelle fois. Je les préviendrai tout à l'heure. Shinji, prend soin de lui s'il te plait. Il ne se laisse vraiment approcher que par toi. Il n'aime pas m'inquiéter, mais je le suis…

-Je prendrais soin de lui Sojun, je te le promets. Et si je croise Kenpachi je… je crois que je serai capable de le tuer…

-Tu n'en n'auras aucunement besoin. J'ai parlé avec Yamamoto-sama tout à l'heure. Demain viens à l'Académie. Je vais retourner au Manoir à présent.

Sojun posa un baiser sur le front de son fils et salua Shinji avant de quitter la pièce. Lorsqu'il arriva au Manoir il fit convoquer tout le monde dans la salle de réunion et lorsque tous furent arrivés, il les informa de l'état de Byakuya. Certain s'inquiétèrent mais Sojun les rassura sur le fait qu'il avait juste besoin de repos.

A la sixième Division, Rukia prit en charge le travail qu'il y avait à faire et fit en sorte que son frère n'ait aucune inquiétude à avoir. Elle s'inquiétait de son état, jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi faible. Depuis que le diagnostique était tombé, quelques mois plus tôt, Rukia se demandait si son frère allait devoir se reposer comme son ancien Capitaine, Ukitake Jyuushiro.

Elle se déplaça vers le bureau de son frère et attrapa un paquet de dossier de la pile qu'il y avait sur le coin et retourna vers sa place. Elle attaqua son travail en silence. Rukia ne vit pas les heures passer.

Sojun attendait Rukia dans la salle à manger, elle venait de revenir et était partie se changer avant de venir manger avec lui. Lorsqu'elle passa le fusuma, il croisa son regard et vit la peine qui s'y était inscrite. C'est doucement qu'il s'approcha d'elle, sous le regard de quelques membres du Clan et qu'il la prit dans ses bras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il était juste fatigué, il va se reposer et reviendra en pleine forme.

-Mais son cœur ?

-Il faudra juste surveiller, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Byakuya est assez grand pour prendre soin de lui, au pire Shinji l'arrêtera à temps.

-J'ai eu si peur tout à l'heure.

-Je sais Rukia. Viens, tu dois avoir faim.

Rukia acquiesça et ils allèrent se mettre à table. Sojun vit les regards inquisiteurs mais laissa sa famille en dehors de cela. Pourtant il ne tarda pas à être interpelé.

-Sojun-sama, Combien de temps Byakuya-sama sera absent ?

-Environ deux jours, mais cela sera suivant le diagnostique du Capitaine Unohana.

Lorsqu'il avait prononcé cela, il vit certain regard s'éclairer une nouvelle fois, ce que remarqua Rukia qui fronça les sourcils.

-Il va très bien. Alors aucune raison de vous monter un scénario, de toute façon vos tentatives seront toute vaines. A présent j'aimerais manger.

Le ton de Sojun était clair et ne donnait droit à aucune réplique. Ils mangèrent en silence et ensuite, Rukia salua Sojun et entra dans sa chambre. A peine sa tête se posa sur l'oreiller qu'elle s'endormit profondément. Pourtant elle se réveilla dans la nuit en sueur. Elle avait rêvé que Byakuya se faisait battre par un Hollow…

Le lendemain à la quatrième Division, Shinji était de nouveau assis près du lit de son compagnon et attendait patiemment son réveil. Il avait gardé la main du noble dans la sienne et celle-ci bougea légèrement, lui faisant relever la tête. Il sourit en voyant Byakuya remuer légèrement avant d'ouvrir doucement les yeux.

-Shinji…

-Je suis là mon amour. Ne force pas.

-Que c'est-il passé ?

-Tu as eu une crise d'asthme.

-Mon isch…

-Oui.

Byakuya referma les yeux. Il détestait être si fragile. Pourquoi cela devait lui arriver à lui ? Il n'aimait pas cela, Kenpachi avait du bien rire lors de sa crise. Et Rukia, il l'avait vu arriver en courant, puis après il ne se rappelait de rien. Il ne savait même pas comment il était arrivé ici.

-Rukia ?

-Elle a prévenu ton père. Il est venu hier mais tu dormais. Ta sœur avait l'air effrayée.

Shinji voyait le regard de Byakuya devenir fuyant, alors il glissa sa seconde main sur sa joue pour qu'il le regarde. Il détestait le voir ainsi.

-Tu n'as aucune raison de fuir. Tu n'y peux rien, mais tu sais que nous serons toujours là pour toi.

-Je me sens inutile. Unohana m'interdit de m'entraîner trop difficilement, et lors d'un combat je dois déclencher mon shikai presque tout de suite afin d'éviter une crise d'asthme.

-Cela ne t'empêche pas d'être l'un des Capitaines les plus forts et les plus respectés.

-Je peux dire merci au fait que je sois le chef de Clan, sans cela, je reste un Capitaine normal… A-t-on avis, comment réagirait les autres si je n'avais pas cela ? Je suis sûr que je serais quand même méprisé.

-Arrête ! Cela suffit. Tu es respecté pour ce que tu es Byakuya. Et même si tu n'étais pas le chef de Clan, ils te respecteraient.

Les deux hommes se regardaient sans plus parler. Shinji était énervé de l'attitude de son amant, mais il savait que celui-ci se protégeait avec cela. Il pouvait voir la peine dans ses beaux yeux anthracite. Il soupira et ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir pour se rapprocher de lui et poser ses lèvres au coin de sa bouche.

Ce simple geste calma Byakuya qui ferma lui aussi les yeux. Il n'aimait vraiment pas se sentir aussi faible face à autrui. Les mains de Shinji étaient tellement douces contre sa peau qu'il se laissa guider par les caresses. Le vizard le vit et sourit doucement.

Shinji dû partir pour aller à l'Académie, mais lui promit de venir dans l'après-midi. En chemin, il croisa Rukia et lui donna des nouvelles de son frère.

-Je suis rassurée, j'ai eu tellement peur hier.

-Moi aussi Rukia, mais à présent c'est fini, il n'a besoin que de repos.

-Alors je vais aller à l'Académie avec vous. Merci Hirako-san.

Rukia ne s'autorisait cette appellation que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls ou au Manoir, sinon elle ajoutait toujours _Capitaine_ devant.

* * *

><p>1 Ischémie myocardique : déséquilibre entre les besoins du cœur en oxygène et l'apport issu de la circulation sanguine coronarienne.<p>

* * *

><p>Un peu d'explication sur la maladie de Byakuya. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ;)<p> 


	10. Chapitre 10

**Titre** : Together and Forever

**Rating :** T

**Pairing:** Shinji x Byakuya et d'autres

**NDA : **Et voilà le chapitre 10 ;) Je suis désolée pour ces retard de publications, mais j'ai plein de travail et en fait, je pense à publier sur mon site, mais ici... je l'oublie très facilement Désolée

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

Tous les Capitaines et Vice-Capitaines attendaient sagement la venue de Sojun dans la classe. Des groupes s'étaient formés et Rukia se trouvait avec Renji, Rangiku, Hisagi et Kira lorsque Sojun arriva.

― Capitaines, Vice-Capitaines, j'ai une annonce à vous faire.

― On est plus obligé de venir ici ? demanda Kenpachi.

― Oh si ! Et cela ne tiendrait qu'à moi, je vous garderai pendant un long moment. Non, j'ai vu Yamamoto-sama hier et nous avons décidé de faire un combat.

La plupart des Capitaines furent ravis, et Kenpachi, encore, se leva et déclara fièrement.

― Et il y aura quoi comme récompense pour le gagnant ?

― La place de Capitaine de la onzième Division.

― Pff, ça sert à rien, j'suis l'plus fort d'entre eux !

― Eh ! C'est pas vrai ! s'insurgea Komamura.

― Le seul qui pourrait peut-être m'avoir c'est Kuchiki et il fait sa chochotte !

― Ne parle pas de Byakuya comme ça ! s'emporta Shinji.

― Du calme s'il vous plait. En fait, c'est plus simple. Il n'y aura qu'un seul combat.

― Et qui contre qui ? demanda Renji.

― Kenpachi contre… moi.

― Quoi ? Alors non seulement il faut faire un combat, mais contre vous ? Vous voulez vraiment vous ridiculiser ? réagit Kenpachi, sarcastique.

― Ne présumez pas de mon apparence Capitaine Kenpachi.

Le Capitaine de la onzième Division éclata vraiment de rire. Tandis que Rukia s'approchait de son père adoptif.

― Vous êtes sûr Sojun-sama ?

― Bien sûr.

― Et vous lui prendrez vraiment sa place si vous gagnez ?

― Évidemment.

Sojun lui fit un clin d'œil discret avant de demander à tout le monde de sortir pour aller sur le terrain d'entraînement de l'Académie. Shinji marcha à côté de lui.

― Tu es sûr, Sojun ?

― Oui. Il faut que quelqu'un le remette un peu à sa place.

― Oh… je vois.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Sojun enleva son haori et le posa doucement sur les épaules de Rukia, qui l'encouragea en se plaçant à côté de Shinji. Sojun fit face à Kenpachi qui avait déjà dégainé et posé sa lame sur son épaule avec un sourire énorme. Le noble sourit en retour et dégaina lui aussi. Ses cheveux noir et blanc glissaient contre son visage, mais il savait qu'ils ne le gêneraient pas.

― Comme vous n'avez aucune attaque, je ne déclencherai ni mon shikai, ni mon bankai. Nous serons alors à égalité. Je vous laisse m'attaquer Kenpachi-san !

― La bonne blague. Ok.

Kenpachi n'attendit pas longtemps avant de courir vers le noble, qui l'évitait en faisant un léger shunpo sur la gauche, se retrouvant derrière Kenpachi. Il l'attaqua juste après et sa lame fut arrêtée par celle de Kenpachi qui s'était retourné. Ce fut un jeu du chat et de la souris pendant près d'un quart d'heure. Les spectateurs les regardaient faire ébahi de voir les réflexes de Sojun Kuchiki.

― J'ai l'impression de voir Byakuya combattre, commenta Jyuushiro qui s'était assis avec Kyoraku.

― C'est vrai, on sait de qui il tient en tout cas.

― Ils ont la même grâce au combat.

Tous se tournèrent vers Hitsugaya qui se tenait debout à côté de Matsumoto qui n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du combat.

― Et si Kenpachi gagne ? s'inquiéta Kira.

― Cela ce voit que vous ne connaissez pas Kuchiki-sama, répondit Unohana.

― Lorsque nous étions tous à l'Académie, nous avions tous un fort reiatsu et avions des prédispositions, mais Sojun-sama nous mettait souvent KO avant que l'on ait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit.

― Comme Byakuya-sama, Jyuu-chan, affirma Kyoraku.

Les trois grands amis se regardèrent en souriant puis posèrent leurs regards sur le combat. Kenpachi avait une belle coupure sur la poitrine alors que Sojun n'avait rien.

― Alors Kenpachi ! Je vous attends !

― Toi… gronda Kenpachi, énervé.

Le Capitaine de la onzième était énervé. Lui qui pensait pouvoir démolir ce noble facilement c'était heurté à une puissance aussi grande que la sienne. Il leva alors sa main et enleva son cache-œil, libérant alors une quantité énorme de reiatsu. Cela fit chanceler les plus faibles.

― Que les plus faibles quittent le terrain ! Les autres, protégez-vous ! s'écria Sojun sans quitter du regard Kenpachi.

Tout le monde obéi sans rien dire et le combat continua pendant plus de trente minutes, jusqu'à ce que Sojun attaque et arrête sa lame à seulement quelques millimètres de la gorge de Kenpachi. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux et laissa tomber son zanpakuto pour montrer qu'il avait perdu. Sojun retira sa lame et rengaina en s'éloignant.

― Comment vous avez fait ?

― Je suis simplement plus rapide et futé. Vous ne vous basez que sur votre propre force, croyant réussir à gagner à chaque fois, or je ne me base que sur ma force et mon intelligence. C'est la différence entre nous deux.

― Je vois…

Kenpachi recula et vit les personnes qui étaient restées se lever pour venir les rejoindre. Il prit le bord de son haori et l'enleva pour le tendre à Sojun.

― Vous avez gagné, ma place vous revient.

― Non, Kenpachi. Vous restez le Capitaine de la onzième Division. Je n'ai fait cela que pour vous montrer que même si vous êtes très fort, il y a plus fort que vous.

― Mais…

― Kenpachi, vous croyez vraiment que je suis du genre à prendre la place de quelqu'un avec un combat ? De toute façon, je ne suis plus assez agile pour être Capitaine, je vous laisse cela. C'était la leçon du jour. Comprendre que même si nous avons une force, il faut savoir rester humble pour ne pas perdre ce qui nous tient à cœur, et je sais que vous tenez à votre Division.

Sojun remit l'haori sur les épaules de Kenpachi et la lui tapota gentiment. Il se mit en route vers l'Académie et tout le monde le suivit en silence. Shinji lui, admirait Sojun. Il n'avait pas changé et était toujours aussi fort. Pourquoi avoir dit à Kenpachi qu'il n'était plus assez agile ? Il était fou ! Il sourit en comprenant que finalement Sojun préférait sa vie comme professeur à l'Académie.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent les plus faibles qui avaient dû s'éloigner, Shinji remarqua que Rukia l'attendait. Elle tendit son haori à Sojun qu'il mit sur ses épaules avant de prendre sa place dans la pièce.

― Comment cela c'est passé ?

― Sojun-sama a gagné.

― Donc c'est le nouveau Capitaine de la onzième ?

― Non. Il n'a fait cela que pour montrer à Kenpachi qu'il ne fallait pas seulement compter sur sa force, mais aussi sur son intellect.

― Oh ! Ce n'est pas étonnant de la part de Sojun-sama.

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à écouter Sojun finir son cours de la journée, et plus le temps avançait, plus Kenpachi se remettait en question. Et lorsqu'il arriva à sa Division, il convoqua ses subordonnés. Yachiru le suivit en silence, curieuse de savoir pourquoi son père adoptif faisait cela.

― Bien maintenant, j'veux voir cette Division marcher droit ! Vous allez faire trois groupes. Un qui nettoiera le Dojo, un autre qui rangera les bureaux et un qui mettra à la poubelle tout ce qui traine. Yachiru, nous on a des dossiers à remplir !

― Je pourrai faire des dessins ?

― Non ! Plus de dessins dans les dossiers.

― Ken-chan…

― Il m'énerve ce noble, mais il a pas tord, alors autant faire bien tout de suite. Et puis mine de rien, j'aime pas voir Kuchiki aussi faible.

― Bya-chan… c'est notre faute s'il est à la quatrième ?

― Peut-être.

Jamais Kenpachi n'avait parlé ainsi, et Yachiru s'en étonna. Pourtant, elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de monter sur le dos de son père adoptif, et d'aller au bureau.

À la quatrième, Byakuya était réveillé depuis quelques heures et lisait un livre que sa sœur lui avait amené. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, mais Unohana veillait sur lui et il ne pouvait pas bouger, sauf pour aller au petit coin. Unohana entra justement dans la pièce.

― Comment vas-tu Byakuya ?

― Disons que j'ai envie de partir. Mais ça, vous le savez Unohana-san.

― Oui. Je voulais te prévenir que finalement tu pourras sortir ce soir. Tu te rétablis plus vite que je ne le pensais.

― C'est vrai ?

― Bien sûr. Il faudra juste rester calme pendant deux ou trois jours, mais pour le reste tout va bien.

Le petit sourire qui passait le barrage des lèvres de Byakuya rassura la Capitaine. Elle lui parla quelques minutes puis quitta la chambre. Byakuya se rallongea correctement, se tournant vers la fenêtre pour observer le ciel. Il repensa à sa crise et comment il avait découvert son ischémie.

**Flashback **

Il se trouvait sur le terrain d'entraînement avec Rukia, Renji et Shinji. Il se battait contre ce dernier lorsqu'il dut déclencher son shikai afin de pouvoir le contrer. À ce moment-là, une crise d'asthme le prit et il dut faire reprendre sa forme à Senbonzakura. Mais alors qu'il essayait de se calmer tout seul, il sentait en lui que ça n'allait pas. Il lâcha Senbonzakura et tomba à genou. Sa crise se faisait plus forte et il sentit alors deux bras l'entourer avant qu'il ne perde l'équilibre.

― Calme-toi Byakuya. Inspire… Expire…

― Shin…ji.

― Chuutt. Rukia-chan, peux-tu aller chercher Unohana-san s'il te plait ?

― Ou… oui…

― Renji, viens m'aider. On va l'allonger dans l'herbe là. Byakuya tu m'écoute. Essaye de garder ton calme jusqu'à l'arriver d'Unohana-san.

Lorsqu'ils furent installés, Shinji s'installa près de son ami et lui caressa le front. Il voulait calmer Byakuya qui semblait perdre ses couleurs à chaque respiration laborieuse. Unohana-san arriva et lui fit prendre de la ventoline. Mais étrangement rien n'y faisait.

― Je dois l'emmener à la quatrième, normalement il aurait dû se reprendre.

Shinji ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus et prit Byakuya dans ses bras pour faire un shunpo jusqu'à la quatrième où il posa le noble avant d'être sorti de la chambre par Unohana et sa Vice-Capitaine. Shinji paniquait alors qu'il voyait Rukia fermer les yeux en laissant ses larmes s'échapper. Il s'avança vers elle et l'entoura de ses bras en déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux.

― T'inquiète pas, il va aller mieux.

Byakuya s'était endormi alors qu'il avait enfin réussi à se calmer et lorsqu'il se réveilla, Shinji le veillait. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il était resté là, près de lui. Mais il s'était rendormi, rassuré de savoir qu'il n'était pas seul.

**Fin Flashback**

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Cela avait été dur d'apprendre sa maladie, mais il avait été entouré. Parfois il avait l'impression d'être devenu un être fragile qui avait besoin d'être surveillé constamment. Il avait même parfois l'impression que Shinji s'était rapproché de lui à ce moment-là pour être sûr que tout allait bien. Un bruit de porte le fit sursauter.

― Byakuya ?

― Je suis réveillé.

Shinji s'approcha et contourna le lit pour pouvoir voir le visage de son amant, et vit ses joues mouillées.

― Comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

― Oui… oui.

― Alors pourquoi ta joue est humide ?

Le noble l'essuya rapidement et ferma les yeux de honte. Il sentit le lit s'affaisser légèrement alors qu'une main se glissait dans ses cheveux.

― Je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais je suis là si tu as besoin de parler.

― Merci. Tu…

― Oui ?

― Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours ? demanda faiblement Byakuya qui était soudainement pris de doute.

― Évidemment !

Shinji continua ses caresses, voyant le doute dans la voix de son amant. Pourquoi se mettait-il en tête qu'il ne l'aimait pas ? Se baissant légèrement, il déposa un tendre baiser sur le front du noble.

― Je t'aime Byakuya Kuchiki.

Le susnommé se retourna et plongea son regard anthracite dans celui de Shinji et il ne put que voir l'amour s'y refléter. Rukia arriva peu après et prit des nouvelles de son frère. Ils restèrent un peu tous les trois jusqu'à ce que Rukia se lève pour partir à la Division. C'est le cœur plus léger qu'elle y arriva pour aller voir ses subordonnés.

― Vice-Capitaine Kuchiki ?

― Oui ?

― Comment se porte le Capitaine Kuchiki ?

― Il se repose, mais il va bien, il devrait revenir d'ici ce soir, suivant son état. Ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien.

― Merci Vice-Capitaine !

La jeune femme sourit en voyant l'intérêt que portaient ses subordonnés pour son frère et Capitaine. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'il était aimé de bien des personnes. Cela lui donna un peu plus de force et donna ses ordres avant de demander à Rikichi de l'aider à ranger les dossiers dans les archives.

― Je n'ai jamais vu le Capitaine Kuchiki aller dans ces ailes de la Division, remarqua le jeune homme qui venait de prendre une pile de dossiers.

― Et pourtant… Il y va aussi souvent que moi. Et même peut-être plus.

― Je ne l'ai jamais vu…

― Nous avons une porte dans le bureau qui donne directement dans l'entrée.

Ils entrèrent dans l'aile et Rukia lui montra du doigt la porte qui menait directement dans le bureau du Capitaine. Ils firent plusieurs allers-retours via cette porte pour aller plus vite et Rikichi remarqua qu'elle était scellée par un sort spécial.

― Il s'agit d'un sort connu que du Capitaine et du Vice-Capitaine. Urahara-san l'a installé avec un dispositif interne. C'est la sécurité. Et seules les deux personnes en poste peuvent l'enlever ou le remettre. Renji n'en a plus l'autorisation et même s'il essayait, cela ne marcherait pas.

― Pourtant, vous n'avez prononcé aucune parole.

― Il y a juste besoin de la dire dans sa tête pour que cela marche et l'appareil détecte nos reiatsu. Aller en route ! Nous n'avons malheureusement pas fini.

Rukia laissa partir Rikichi près de deux heures plus tard et elle se retrouva à son bureau avec encore, des dossiers de la onzième. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit le premier, un soupir à fendre l'âme retentit dans la pièce alors que devant ses yeux s'étalait un gros dessin difforme de Yachiru...

― Ils sont pénibles ! murmura-t-elle en prenant son stylo.

Elle fit tout de même son travail dans un silence total, ce qui lui permit de faire plus de dossiers qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Cependant, elle fut interrompue près de cinq heures plus tard par des bruits de pas qui s'approchait du bureau. Relevant la tête, elle vit la porte s'ouvrir sur Sojun.

― Sojun-sama ?

― Rukia. Comment vas-tu ?

― Je vais bien, mais que faites-vous ici ?

― Je suis venu te chercher, tu sais que tu as loupé le repas ?

Rukia écarquilla les yeux et tourna sa tête vers l'horloge, il était près de vingt-et-une heures ! Elle n'avait rien vu passer. Sojun s'approcha et attrapa le stylo de la jeune femme pour le poser sur le bureau.

― Tu as fini pour aujourd'hui.

― Mais j'ai encore des dossiers à finir.

― Ils attendront demain Rukia. Pour l'instant tu as l'air vraiment fatigué. Crois-tu que Byakuya voudrait te voir ainsi ?

― N… Non…

Sojun l'obligea à se lever et lui prit la main en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il ferma toutes les lumières et ils quittèrent la Division dans la nuit. Ils rejoignirent le Manoir et se dirigèrent directement vers la salle à manger.

― Je vais aller te chercher ton repas.

Rukia n'osait plus rien dire. Jamais elle n'avait été en retard pour le repas, et elle se demanda comment l'aurait pris Byakuya s'il avait été là. Sojun revint avec un plateau qu'il déposa devant la jeune femme qui le remercia. Il s'installa à ses côtés.

― Byakuya va mieux. Il se repose dans sa chambre.

― Je suis rassurée ! Depuis l'annonce de sa maladie, il est si mal.

― Shinji l'aide beaucoup et le fait que l'on soit là pour le soutenir doit aussi beaucoup l'aider.

― Oui.

La jeune femme continua de manger en silence, la fatigue la rattrapait très vite. Elle ne pensait pas que recopier des dossiers pouvait être aussi fatigant. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Sojun appela un domestique pour ramener le plateau et préparer du thé. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, Rukia s'assit à côté de son père adoptif et se mit à bâiller.

― Je déteste recopier les dossiers de la onzième.

― Je pense qu'il y en aura plus beaucoup à faire à présent. Kenpachi a dû comprendre depuis ce matin.

― Je pense aussi.

Sojun regarda sa fille adoptive qui tentait vainement de garder les yeux ouverts. Amusé, il la vit boire vainement avant de finalement reposer la tasse et baisser la tête. Le voyant, Sojun s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras. Rukia se laissa faire et ferma les yeux alors qu'elle laissait sa tête reposer contre son épaule. Cet homme avait été un véritable rayon de soleil depuis son arrivée au Manoir et elle lui faisait confiance. Elle était tellement bien que finalement, quelques minutes plus tard, le père de Byakuya la sentit se laisser aller et sa respiration devint plus profonde. Doucement, il se releva avec Rukia dans ses bras et l'emmena vers sa chambre pour la coucher dans son futon. Il remonta les couvertures avant de glisser sa main sur sa joue et de quitter la chambre.

À son arrivée, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi son fils ne s'occupait pas de cette jeune fille, jusqu'à ce que finalement il se confie. Ensuite, Byakuya avait tenté de se rapprocher, mais son manque de confiance en lui faisait échouer toute ses tentatives. Jusqu'à ce jour sur le Sokyoku. Sojun avait senti l'énorme reiatsu de son fils et avait été vraiment inquiet. Le fait qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour sauver sa fille adoptive l'avait enragé. Pourtant, il savait que Byakuya n'obéissait qu'aux règles qu'il s'était fixées. Et finalement, c'est ce jeune homme roux qui avait sauvé Rukia et avait réussi à faire craquer Byakuya. Et depuis, ils s'étaient nettement rapprochés.

Passant dans le couloir, il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de son fils. Il ne dormait toujours pas. Contrarié, Sojun ouvrit le shoji et vit que son fils lisait à la lueur de la petite lumière.

― Papa ?

― Tu ne dors pas ?

― J'ai dormi deux jours, et là, je ne suis pas fatigué.

Byakuya ferma son livre lorsqu'il vit que son père s'approchait. Sojun s'assit près de lui et le regardait avec chaleur. Il avait eu peur lorsque Rukia l'avait prévenu qu'il était à la quatrième Division.

― J'ai dû faire sortir de force Rukia de votre bureau. Elle traitait les dossiers de la onzième.

Le noble baissa son regard de culpabilité. Il savait que Rukia ferait tout son possible pour tenir la division en ordre jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Mais pas jusqu'à ce point-là. Sojun le vit et posa sa main sur la sienne et vit son fils encore plus triste.

― Elle t'aime. Elle ferait tout pour toi, pour que tu sois fier d'elle. Quand je ne l'ai pas vu revenir pour le repas, je me suis douté, alors j'ai été la chercher. Je dois dire qu'elle est persévérante, mais elle doit aussi prendre soin d'elle.

― Elle est tout ce que j'ai… avec Shinji et toi.

― Alors prouve-le-lui. Elle est constamment en train de travailler dur pour avoir un minimum de reconnaissance de ta part. Je sais que tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre, mais tu verras que ça viendra tout seul.

Byakuya paru soulagé et finalement son père lui ordonna de se coucher.

― Je ne suis plus un enfant Papa.

― Mais tu es mon fils, et laisse-moi m'occuper encore un peu de toi. À quoi servirais-je si tu ne m'autorise plus à veiller sur toi ?

Depuis bien longtemps, Sojun vit apparaître un semblant de sourire sur les lèvres de son fils. Cela le réjouit plus qu'il ne le pensait et il quitta la chambre après un dernier regard vers lui.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Titre** : Together and Forever

**Rating :** T

**Pairing:** Shinji x Byakuya et d'autres

**NDA : **Et voilà le chapitre 11 ;) Je suis désolée pour ces retards de publications. Je suis également en train d'écrire une nouvelle fictions Bleach dont j'ai déjà écrit 10 chapitres (le 11eme est en cours ;) ) Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

Shinji se réveilla doucement avec la lumière du jour. Il était fatigué et la première pensée qui lui passait par la tête c'était son amant. Il était retourné la veille dans sa demeure pour pouvoir se reposer. Le vizard n'avait pas pu aller le voir, car un travail immense s'était accumulé. Il se leva et alla prendre sa douche. En sortant, il coiffa consciencieusement ses cheveux qui avaient bien grandi depuis son retour au Seireitei.

Assis sur l'engawa de sa maison, une tasse de thé à la main, il laissa ses cheveux sécher librement avec la brise et ses yeux regardaient dans le vague. Il était heureux depuis que Byakuya et lui avaient commencé leur relation. Son amant se laissait faire, acceptant ses invitations, sortant au grand jour avec lui. Ils faisaient également l'amour, parfois avec tendresse, parfois avec plus de désir. Pourtant, jamais ils n'avaient changé les rôles. C'était toujours lui qui faisait l'amour à Byakuya. Mais l'idée que ce soit Byakuya qui lui fasse l'amour faisait son chemin dans sa tête.

Arrivé à sa Division un peu plus tard, il constata que Kensei le regardait arriver.

― T'as fait quoi ?

― Comment ça ?

― T'as changé ?

Kensei le regardait de haut en bas, étrangement surpris. Shinji se mit à sourire. Effectivement, il avait changé.

― J'ai simplement attaché mes cheveux.

― Bah c'est la première fois que tu fais ça.

― Et alors ?

― Bah rien, ça te change.

Ils virent arriver Hiyori qui écarquillait les yeux à la vue de son Capitaine.

― T'as foutu quoi à tes ch'veux toi ?

― Mais qu'est-ce que peux vous faire ? s'énerva Shinji.

― Bah t'as jamais attaché tes ch'veux.

― Et alors ? Et puis retournez bosser ! Vous m'soulez !

L'ordre était clair, et tous savaient que quand Shinji s'énervait ainsi, il fallait obéir. Le Capitaine se retrouva très vite seul et il prit la direction de son bureau pour commencer à travailler. La chaleur commençait à s'installer sur la Soul Society et il abandonna rapidement son haori.

Shunsui se tenait sur le toit de sa Division. Il mourrait de chaud et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était trouver un endroit calme et à l'ombre pour pouvoir profiter de son sommeil. Pourtant, Nanao le trouva bien vite.

― Capitaine, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas à votre bureau ?

― Nanao-chan.

― Non, pas de Nanao-chan. Vous avez du travail à faire et il est hors de question que je le fasse à votre place.

Le Capitaine se releva légèrement pour observer le visage de sa Vice-Capitaine. Elle n'avait pas changé. Sa paire de lunettes la rendait toujours aussi sévère, mais il savait que derrière sa froideur se trouvait une femme aimante et charmante.

― Soi Fon n'a pas de bonne influence sur toi.

Nanao ne put se retenir de rougir, faisant rire Shunsui qui se leva pour s'approcher de sa Vice-Capitaine. Il posa sa main sur son épaule alors qu'elle le regardait.

― Je te taquine Nanao-chan, je suis content si tu es heureuse avec elle.

― Je le suis Capitaine. Elle… elle n'est pas méchante, ce n'est qu'une façade.

― Comme la tienne. Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas méchante non plus et je pousse le bouchon un peu trop loin parfois. Ce soir, tu partiras plus tôt. Si je continue à te retenir autant, elle va me tomber dessus comme la dernière fois.

― La dernière fois ? s'étonna Nanao.

― Oui. Lorsque je t'ai retenue plus longtemps à cause des dossiers. Elle est venue me voir le lendemain pour me sermonner, car elle t'avait préparé une petite soirée.

Nanao en rougit encore plus. Elle se rappelait de cette soirée. Soi lui avait demandé de se laisser faire et elles avaient passé une soirée romantique. Un sourire fleurit sur son visage en pensant à toute la tendresse qu'avait déployé sa petite amie pour lui faire plaisir.

― Je vois qu'elle a finalement réussi à la faire sa soirée.

― Oui.

― Nanao-chan, je suis heureux pour toi, affirma Shunsui en glissant un doigt sous son menton pour lui relever son visage. Allez, allons travailler.

Le Capitaine se rappelait du jour où il avait appris la relation entre les deux femmes. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elles étaient attirées l'une par l'autre, mais il était sincèrement très heureux pour elles. Il pensa à Jyuushiro qui lui aussi avait comblé son cœur.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, la paix s'était installée au Seireitei, donnant l'occasion aux shinigamis de pouvoir penser à eux et beaucoup s'était établie. Les couples étaient tous différents, lui-même s'était laissé aller dans les bras de Jyuushiro. Lui qui se croyait un coureur de jupon s'était voilé la face pendant des années. Il repensa à Hirako et Kuchiki, pour lui c'était le couple le plus étonnant. Hirako était comme lui, un coureur de jupon frivole alors que le noble était froid et distant, et pourtant maintenant, il voyait un couple solide et heureux.

Shinji ferma le dernier dossier et soupira en laissant son dos reposer contre le dossier de sa chaise. Regardant l'heure, il s'aperçut qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller voir sa Vice-Capitaine sur le terrain d'entraînement. Arrivé sur place, il vit tout le monde en train de s'affronter. Il resta un long moment au bord du terrain, regardant chaque shinigami. Il décela les failles de certains et s'approcha pour leur donner des conseils. Heureux, les shinigamis écoutaient ses paroles et faisaient ensuite attention à leurs mouvements.

― Ils apprennent vite.

― Oui, je suis content d'eux.

Kensei resta un moment près de son ami jusqu'à ce que Lisa arrive. Shinji regarda ses deux amis qui n'étaient franchement pas discrets. Il fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu et déclara à tous que la journée était finie. Les shinigamis quittèrent le terrain d'entraînement pour prendre leurs douches.

― J'vous laisse, je rentre chez moi.

― Tu ne vas pas voir ton compagnon ?

― Si, mais avant je dois me changer. Et au lieu de t'occuper de ma vie privée, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de la tienne.

― Je…

― Te casse pas la tête à mentir, salut !

Shinji partit en shunpo jusqu'à sa maison pour prendre une longue douche, délassant ses muscles douloureux. Ce soir il allait rejoindre Byakuya chez lui, et il ferait en sorte qu'il se repose encore un peu. Il connaissait l'entêtement de son amant, et savait pertinemment qu'il ne se reposerait pas s'il ne l'obligeait pas.

Arrivé devant la demeure, il vit Rukia revenir elle aussi.

― Oh ! Bonjour Hirako-san.

― Bonjour Rukia-chan. Je suis venu voir Byakuya.

― Venez ! Il est resté ici aujourd'hui.

― Tu as réussi à le faire rester au Manoir ? s'étonna Shinji.

― En fait… il a fallu que Sojun-sama s'en mêle pour qu'il reste ici.

Ils sourirent en même temps en sachant très bien que Sojun pouvait être convaincant quand il le voulait. Rukia laissa Shinji rejoindre son amant pendant qu'elle allait se délasser. Le vizard ouvrit la porte de la chambre, mais ne trouva aucune trace de son compagnon. Fronçant les sourcils il regarda partout dans le Manoir pour finalement le découvrir dehors, assis contre un arbre, les yeux fermés.

Shinji resta quelques instants à le contempler. Il était si beau ainsi ! Complètement relâché et calme. Son visage ne montrait aucun trait de contrariété. S'approchant sans faire de bruit, Shinji s'installa à côté de Byakuya et laissa les derniers rayons de soleil taquiner son visage. Cela lui faisait du bien d'avoir un peu de calme.

Depuis son retour, il n'avait pas tellement arrêté. Entre sa période de réadaptation, sa prise en charge de la nouvelle Division avec toutes les fonctions à mettre en place, il n'avait pas pu avoir autant de temps qu'il avait voulu avec Byakuya. Parfois, ils ne se voyaient pas pendant deux ou trois jours. Jusqu'à ce que leur semaine à l'Académie déclenche la nouvelle crise d'asthme du noble. Il s'était inquiété et se demandait parfois comment le gérait son amant.

Byakuya se réveilla progressivement. Il était quelque peu désorienté, et se demandait où il était. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il se trouvait dehors. Bougeant pour changer de position, il s'aperçut de la présence de son compagnon.

― Shinji ?

― Bonjour mon beau dormeur.

― Cela fait longtemps que tu es là ?

― Un petit moment. Assez pour voir que tu avais encore besoin de te reposer.

Byakuya grimaça, il détestait vraiment se sentir si fragile face à son amant. Shinji remarqua sa tension soudaine et se sentit mal. Il se tourna vers le noble et posa sa main sur son cou pour qu'il le regarde.

― Toi tu culpabilises pour une raison que j'ignore. Si c'est à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé à l'Académie, je t'arrête tout de suite, tu ne peux pas contrôler tes crises d'asthme.

― Je me sens de plus en plus inutile. Je n'ai pas le droit de m'entraîner comme avant, de me battre sans devoir déclencher mon shikai immédiatement et Unohana-san me garde sous surveillance comme si j'étais un enfant.

― Tu as une ischémie Byakuya. Ce n'est pas anodin et Unohana-san fait en sorte que cela ne s'aggrave pas. Oui, tu dois faire attention et suivre ses recommandations. Je comprends que cela t'agace, je réagirais pareil à ta place, mais c'est pour ton bien.

Byakuya se laissa faire lorsque Shinji s'installa face à lui pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux. Il voulait lui faire comprendre que cela ne changeait rien à ses sentiments. Ses doigts glissaient sur ses joues délicatement. Son amant le laissa faire et finit par lui entourer la taille avec affection pour le tenir contre lui.

― Je suis désolé…

― Non, tu n'as pas à l'être. Mais je me suis inquiété quand Unohana-san t'as envoyé à sa Division. Qu'est-ce que je ferais si je devais te perdre ?

Le noble ne répondit rien, mais baissa son regard. Il se sentait égoïste soudainement. Shinji lui releva une nouvelle fois le visage et vint l'embrasser. Il ne cherchait pas forcément à ce qu'il lui réponde, mais juste lui faire comprendre qu'il était là pour l'écouter.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes, se laissant aller à leurs envies. Ils savaient que personne ne viendrait les déranger et pouvaient s'embrasser ou se caresser tranquillement. Pourtant, Shinji savait que ce n'était pas cela que cherchait Byakuya. Alors, il bougea et fit en sorte que ce soit le noble qui se retrouve sur lui. Il avait attendu toute la journée pour pouvoir le retrouver. Être séparé de lui aussi longtemps lui était presque intolérable, pourtant, il avait accompli son travail.

― J'ai faim, murmura le vizard en s'approchant des lèvres de son compagnon.

― Alors, allons manger.

― Je veux un baiser avant.

Un début de sourire s'esquissa sur le visage du noble qui posa une main sur la nuque de Shinji. Il le fit avancer vers lui et attrapa ses lèvres avec les siennes pour un long baiser. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et le baiser en devint plus profond et langoureux. Les mains de Shinji se glissèrent dans les cheveux ébène de Byakuya et leurs corps se collèrent pour éprouver plus de sensation. C'était doux et les deux hommes en profitèrent un maximum.

Finalement, Shinji se recula et plongea son regard mordoré dans l'argent de Byakuya et murmura tout en glissant ses doigts sur les mâchoires devant lui.

― J'ai vraiment faim.

― Viens, on y va.

Ils se levèrent pour se rendre dans la salle à manger. En chemin, Byakuya glissa sa main dans celle du vizard, enlaçant ses doigts avec douceur. Shinji ne se tourna pas vers lui, mais serra sa main et sourit doucement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils virent que Rukia et Sojun discutaient avec ferveur. Byakuya senti son cœur se serrer en les voyants aussi complices.

Levant son regard, Rukia lui sourit et fut heureuse de le voir en meilleure forme. Elle l'avait vue contre l'arbre, mais n'avait pas osé le déranger. Lorsque Byakuya fut installé, les serviteurs amenèrent les plats et ils se mirent tous à manger dans un profond silence. Shinji détestait cette ambiance. Il tournait régulièrement son visage vers ses voisins et vit que Rukia se dandinait. Il sourit en comprenant qu'elle aussi n'aimait pas ces civilités.

Après le repas, tout le monde quitta la pièce, les membres du Clan allèrent s'occuper comme chaque jour alors que Sojun, Shinji, Rukia et Byakuya s'installèrent dans le salon. Shinji se mit à parler.

― Comment vous arrivez à supporter de manger sans parler ? J'ai l'impression de participer à une cérémonie importante… tellement que j'en perds l'appétit.

― C'est une habitude Shinji.

― Mouais ben moi je n'aime pas ça et je ne suis pas le seul.

Le vizard fit un clin d'œil à Rukia qui se mit à rougir brusquement. Byakuya le remarqua bien vite, tout comme son père. La jeune femme s'excusa et alla se coucher. Dans son futon, elle repensa à ce qu'avait dit le vizard. Oui, elle n'aimait pas ces repas. Elle préférait encore manger à la Division, pourtant elle acceptait de suivre les règles du Clan, pour son frère et son père adoptif.

Nanao avait réussi à faire travailler son Capitaine. Même si sans l'aide du Capitaine de la treizième Division elle n'en aurait rien tiré.

Ukitake Jyuushiro était arrivé dans le bureau et avait fait du chantage à son compagnon. Nanao lui avait parlé un jour de la fainéantise de Kyoraku et Ukitake avait voulu l'aider. Nanao l'avait vu lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Le regard de son Capitaine s'était écarquillé et il avait hurlé un « tu n'oserais pas ? » malheureux. Ukitake avait souri et avait quitté la pièce. Juste après, Kyoraku avait attrapé un dossier et s'était mis au travail. À ce moment-là, Nanao avait grandement remercié le compagnon de son Capitaine pour lui avoir donné l'envie de travailler.

Elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement et tomba sur la table décorée. Surprise, elle s'approcha et trouva une petite enveloppe qu'elle ouvrit pour lire le mot qui était écrit.

_« Je suis désolée, je dois partir en mission pour quelques jours. J'avais prévu de rester avec toi ce soir, mais tu sais comme moi que les ordres ne peuvent pas attendre. Profite du repas que j'ai fait. _

_Je reviens au plus vite mon cœur. _

_Je t'aime._

_Soi. »_

C'était court, mais Nanao savait que sa compagne n'était pas du genre à faire de grande phrase. Cela lui correspondait mieux. Posant la lettre, elle alla se changer pour ensuite manger le repas. Elle repensa à la façon un peu cavalière qu'avait eue Soi pour lui parler de ses sentiments.

**Flashback **

Nanao se tenait au côté de Soi Fon alors qu'elles quittaient la taverne. Il était très tard et Nanao était fatiguée. Alors qu'elles se trouvaient devant son appartement et qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer, Soi Fon lui avait pris la main pour la faire retourner et sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir, elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un chaste baiser. Avant même d'avoir le temps de réagir, Soi Fon s'était éloignée.

― Pourquoi ?

― Parce que je ne veux plus te le cacher. Cela fait un long moment que je le ressens.

Voyant que Soi Fon n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer, Nanao lui sourit et la rattrapa par le bras avant de la tenir dans ses bras pour la faire taire.

― Chut.

Et elle l'embrassa à son tour. Ses mains se plaçant dans son dos alors qu'elle sentait celles de Soi Fon lui entourer la nuque.

**Fin Flashback**

À partir de ce moment là, les deux femmes se voyaient régulièrement, apprenait à se connaitre. Peu de personnes savaient pour leur relation, mais elles n'étaient pas non plus du genre à s'exposer facilement. Préférant profiter l'une de l'autre à l'abri des regards.

Après avoir mangé et pris sa douche, Nanao entra dans sa chambre pour trouver une simple rose rouge sur son futon. Un magnifique sourire s'inscrit sur son visage alors qu'elle humait la fleur. Elle allait bien dormir, pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle plaçait la rose dans un vase.

Ichigo se trouvait devant son père. Il venait de retrouver ses pouvoirs et à présent il retrouvait toutes les personnes qui lui avaient réellement manqué. Isshin voyait le changement qui s'était opéré sur son fils. Ses cheveux avaient grandi, il était plus grand et plus musclé, mais il restait son fils adoré. Alors, pour la première fois, au lieu de le frapper, il le prit dans ses bras.

― Je suis heureux Ichigo. Mais tes pouvoirs sont encore plus puissants et les Hollows te sentent.

― Papa…

― Il faut que l'on contacte la Soul Society.

Le jeune homme qu'était devenu Ichigo se recula et affronta le regard de son père. Il savait pertinemment que maintenant il ne pouvait plus vivre une vie normale. Mais était-il prêt à tout quitter ici ? Il avait ses amis, sa famille, sa vie.

― Je suis obligé d'y aller ?

― Oui. Mais tu pourras certainement revenir ici quand tu voudras.

― Mais je suis au lycée.

― Je ne sais pas ce que tu feras là-bas, mais tu ne peux plus rester ici.

La mine d'Ichigo s'assombrit. Devoir aller vivre à la Soul Society. Comment ferait-il ? Il vivrait où et comment ? Son esprit se remplissait de question alors qu'il voyait son père utiliser un Soul Pager.

― Oui… Il faut que quelqu'un vienne le chercher… dans deux jours ? Ok. Merci. Au revoir.

Isshin raccrocha et se tourna à nouveau vers son fils.

― Commence à préparer tes affaires. Tu pars à la Soul Society dans deux jours.

― Qui vient me chercher ?

― Je ne sais pas. Il faudra aussi que tu préviennes tes amis. Au moins ceux qui savent pour toi. Pour les autres, je vais te faire déménager pour que tu continues tes études en dehors de Karakura. Ce sera un bon moyen d'empêcher tes amis de s'inquiéter.

― J'ai l'impression que tu es pressé de me voir partir, bougonna Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils.

― Non. Je n'ai même pas envie que tu partes. Mais je fais ça pour ton bien. Ici, tu seras constamment en danger. Il faut que tu apprennes à contrôler ton reiatsu.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber au sol et cacha son visage dans sa main. Là-bas, il retrouverait Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, Shinji et les autres vizards. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Il savait que Shirosaki guettait toujours le moindre moment pour se manifester. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

― Je sais ce que tu éprouves Ichigo.

― Et comment tu peux le savoir ? grogna le jeune homme en fuyant le regard de son père.

― Parce que moi aussi j'ai quitté mon monde brusquement.

Ichigo leva son regard vers son père où il voyait un peu de remords dans ses yeux. Voyant l'interrogation de son fils, Isshin se confia.

― J'ai quitté mon monde parce que j'étais amoureux. J'avais demandé à ce que Masaki vienne vivre au Seireitei avec moi, mais Yamamoto a refusé. Alors, j'ai sacrifié ma vie là-bas pour venir vivre avec elle ici.

― Tu as fait ça ?

― Oui. J'ai demandé à Urahara qu'il me fasse un Gigai. Masaki connaissait mon statut et s'en est toujours voulu de m'avoir laissé faire. Pourtant, elle était heureuse. Et on vous a eu. Je ne regrette pas ma vie ici, même si parfois, retourner au Seireitei me plairait. J'ai aussi laissé mes amis là-bas.

― Je ne savais pas tout ça.

― Le seul qui sait tout est Ryuuken. Je n'ai pu me confier qu'à lui. Même ta mère ne sait pas tout. Comment j'aurais pu me confier à elle alors qu'elle s'en voulait déjà énormément ?

Ichigo regardait son père d'un nouvel œil. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait si sérieux. Il savait qu'il lui disait la vérité.

― Je vais préparer mes affaires et ensuite j'irais voir mes amis.

― D'accord. Courage mon fils.

Isshin l'aida à se relever et le regarda partir vers sa chambre. Il n'était pas d'accord avec cette décision, pourtant il était obligé de le faire, pour le bien de son fils.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour le chapitre 11 J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire :)<p> 


	12. Chapitre 12

**Titre** : Together and Forever

**Rating :** T

**Pairing:** Shinji x Byakuya et d'autres

**NDA : **Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, cette fois, j'ai rattraper le retard dans les publications entre mon propre site et ici. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto avait planifié une réunion de Capitaines et ils étaient tous réunis face à face, attendant qu'il parle.<p>

― J'ai organisé cette réunion, car j'ai reçu un appel hier après-midi. Kurosaki Ichigo a retrouvé ses pouvoirs. Son reiatsu est devenu plus dense. À cause de cela, Kurosaki Ichigo, même s'il arrive à retenir son reiatsu, attire les Hollows à Karakura et met en danger la population. Kurosaki Isshin nous demande de bien vouloir accueillir son fils ici. Et j'ai accepté, cependant, il n'a aucune expérience.

― Quand doit-il arriver ? demanda Renji, heureux.

― Je dois envoyer quelqu'un le chercher demain.

Dans l'assemblée, Shinji ne pouvait retenir son sourire. Il était heureux de savoir qu'Ichigo allait bien. Lorsqu'il était revenu ici, Shinji s'était beaucoup inquiété pour le jeune homme.

― Capitaine Hirako, je souhaite que ce soit vous qui alliez chercher Kurosaki Ichigo. Étant vizard, cela facilitera les choses.

― Aucun souci, Commandant.

― Bien, alors vous pourrez vous rendre à Karakura demain après-midi. Vous ferez venir Kurosaki ici et je prendrais la relève ensuite.

― Bien Commandant.

― Si tout est réglé, vous pouvez retourner dans vos Divisions.

Tous quittèrent la salle, discutant à voix basse. Shinji rattrapa son compagnon qui venait de franchir la porte principale.

― Je suis content qu'il aille mieux. Je me suis inquiété là-bas, me demandant ce qui arrivait à Ichigo.

― Je vois cela, déclara sombrement Byakuya sans même regarder le vizard.

Surpris, Shinji lui attrapa le bras et le fit pivoter pour qu'il le regarde. Pourtant, Byakuya le fuyait.

― Regarde-moi, ordonna le vizard.

Byakuya daigna le regarder et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Shinji la boucha avec sa main. Furieux, le noble voulut se dégager, mais Shinji le retenait fermement.

― Non, tu vas rester ici. Pourquoi tu es comme cela ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

― Tu as l'air très heureux de le revoir ! s'écria Byakuya lorsque la main de son amant cessa d'entraver sa bouche.

― Bien sûr, c'est mon ami !

― Et bien je te laisse te réjouir de cette nouvelle, je retourne à mon bureau !

Le noble était vraiment hors de lui et réussit à faire lâcher Shinji. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. D'un shunpo il s'en alla vers sa Division, mais il fut suivi par son compagnon qui se demandait bien pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Qu'avait-il bien pu dire pour que Byakuya réagisse aussi violemment ?

― Pourquoi me suis-tu ?

― Parce que je veux savoir ce que tu as.

― C'est très clair pourtant non ?

― Non, je ne comprends pas.

Byakuya se retourna vers Shinji et voyait ses interrogations dans son regard. Lui était effrayé, son cœur battait à tout rompre.

― Un ami n'aurait pas réagi comme tu l'as fait, s'écria Byakuya.

― Tu… tu penses que… mais c'est absurde !

― Non ça ne l'est pas ! Comment veux-tu que je réagisse alors que tu es aussi heureux d'aller chercher Kurosaki demain ? Explique-moi ! hurla pour la première fois Byakuya qui n'arrivait plus à se contrôler.

Une alarme sonna dans l'esprit de Shinji qui voyait son amant essayer de garder son calme, pourtant il était évident qu'il était furieux. Il voulut s'approcher, mais Byakuya reculait en même temps.

― C'est moi qui ai aidé Ichigo à contrôler son Hollow. Sans moi, il ne serait pas vivant.

― Donc il te doit la vie.

― Oui.

Incapable de se reprendre, Byakuya posa soudainement sa main sur son cœur, sa respiration devenant erratique. Shinji se précipita vers lui, mais le noble le repoussa violemment. Il respirait de plus en plus mal.

― Mon amour…

― Ne t'approche pas. Laisse-moi, souffla le noble en fermant les yeux pour essayer de reprendre sa respiration.

― Hors de question. Byakuya, Ichigo est un ami. C'est toi que j'aime.

― Alors… pourquoi tu réagis… ainsi ?

La respiration du noble était hachée, et il essayait d'accéder à son bureau. Comprenant ce que voulait son compagnon, Shinji alla chercher la ventoline dans le tiroir du bureau et l'apporta à Byakuya qui le prit immédiatement. La peur s'empara du vizard qui ne savait plus comment se comporter. Il ne comprenait pas les gestes de son petit ami, tout ce qu'il comprenait c'est que Byakuya n'aimait pas son attitude depuis l'annonce sur Ichigo. La jalousie, Byakuya était jaloux d'Ichigo.

Voyant que le noble s'affaiblissait à chaque seconde qui passait, Shinji passa outre ses gestes et le prit contre lui. Il lui caressa les cheveux et le dos, lui demandant de calmer sa respiration. Byakuya était tremblant, ne comprenant pas pourquoi une crise d'asthme s'était déclenchée. Il sentait le corps de Shinji contre lui, ses mains qui le caressaient tendrement. Il aimait être dans ses bras.

_La peur !_

Voilà ce qu'avait Byakuya. Honteux, il se cacha un peu plus contre le cou de Shinji. Comment pouvait-il avoir peur, lui ? C'était aberrant.

― Je suis désolé Byakuya. Tu sais que je t'aime. Mais comment peux-tu croire que j'aime Ichigo ?

― Ta façon de le dire, cela m'a effrayé.

Byakuya essayait de se reprendre, sa respiration était sifflante, mais s'était calmée. Malgré cela, son corps était lourd et Shinji le sentait clairement.

Le vizard se sentait coupable, c'était sa faute si Byakuya avait fait une crise et à chaque fois, la peur de déclencher l'ischémie était présente. C'est avec douceur que Shinji fit avancer son compagnon vers le canapé qui se situait contre le mur du bureau. Il l'aida à s'installer.

― Repose-toi.

― Pourquoi ?

― Parce que je n'aime pas quand tu fais une crise d'asthme, surtout que c'est ma faute cette fois.

Shinji repoussa tendrement une mèche de cheveux qui barrait le visage du noble. Ses yeux brillaient de tristesse. Byakuya le vit et leva une main pour glisser le bout de ses doigts sur sa joue. Le vizard s'approcha un peu plus et vint chercher les lèvres de son compagnon. C'était doux et léger, mais cela rassura énormément le noble qui finit par fermer les yeux.

Il sentit un baiser sur son front et une couverture poser sur son corps.

― Dors bien, mon amour.

― Merci…

Le vizard quitta la pièce et chercha Rukia pour la prévenir. Finalement, Byakuya dormit une bonne partie de l'après-midi, rassurant Rukia qui savait que son frère avait besoin de repos.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur relation qui durait depuis maintenant plus d'un an, Byakuya rejoignit Shinji dans sa maison. Lorsque le vizard ouvrit la porte, il resta stupéfait.

― Byakuya ?

― Oui. Pour une fois je voulais venir chez toi.

Shinji se mit à sourire et le laissa entrer. Il était réellement heureux de son initiative. Ils allèrent s'installer dans le salon et Byakuya soupira d'aise. La pièce était bien plus agréable et colorée que le salon du Manoir et cela le dépaysait.

― Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

― Pour passer du temps avec toi.

― Si c'est à cause de tout à l'heure…

― Non. Je me suis juste rendu compte que parfois je te négligeais, et je refuse de le faire. Je t'aime Shinji, et je pense que je ne te le dis pas assez.

Byakuya fit un geste vers son amant pour le faire venir vers lui. Shinji ne refusa absolument pas et se laissa aller contre son amant en l'embrassant tendrement. Ils en avaient besoin tous les deux, besoin de savoir qu'ils s'aimaient toujours autant. Finalement, leur baiser s'approfondit et les vêtements se retrouvèrent en vrac par terre alors que les deux hommes se donnaient l'un à l'autre. Tout ce que l'on pouvait entendre dans la pièce, c'était les gémissements et les cris de plaisir.

― Mon cœur, murmura Byakuya alors que Shinji reprenait sa respiration, couché sur le noble.

― Oui ?

― Merci.

Shinji lui sourit et l'embrassa chastement avant de bouger et de s'allonger à côté de son amant. Un bras l'entoura par la taille avant que la tête de Byakuya ne se pose sur son épaule pour pouvoir dormir. Le vizard l'embrassa chastement et ferma les yeux de bonheur.

Ichigo avait demandé à ses amis de venir le voir à la clinique. Ils étaient tous réunis dans sa chambre. Uryu, Orihime, Tatsuki et Chad regardaient la pièce. Ils la trouvaient changée.

― Tu peux nous expliquer cette réunion Ichi ? attaqua Tatsuki en le regardant dans les yeux.

Ichigo se sentait mal. D'un côté, il voulait aller au Seireitei, mais de l'autre, il voulait rester avec ses amis, continuer d'aller au lycée, ensuite à la fac pour pouvoir devenir médecin et reprendre la clinique de son père. Mais ses projets s'étaient effondrés lorsque son père lui avait dit pour le changement.

― En fait, je ne sais pas trop comment le dire.

― Dire quoi Kurosaki-kun ?

― Je pars demain pour la Soul Society.

Le vizard vit tout un panel d'émotions passer sur les visages devant lui. La tristesse, l'incompréhension, la surprise, la stupéfaction. Finalement, il reprit.

― Maintenant que j'ai retrouvé mon reiatsu, je ne peux plus rester sur Terre. Mon énergie est devenue tellement dense que j'attire les Hollows et que je mets en danger tout le monde.

― Mais pourquoi partir ?

― Mon père à prévenu le commandant Yamamoto et il a demandé à ce que je vienne au Seireitei. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais faire là-bas, mais ce sera mon nouveau monde à partir demain.

Un sanglot retentit dans la chambre et tous se tournèrent vers Orihime, mais ce n'était pas elle qui pleurait, pour une fois.

― Tatsuki ?

― T'as pas le droit de partir, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle essayait de se reprendre.

― J'y suis obligé. Je vous mets en danger sans le vouloir.

― Mais… tes projets ?

― Je les abandonne. Je ferais autre chose là-bas, et je vous protégerais de là-haut. Je demanderais à venir de temps en temps ici pour vous donner de mes nouvelles.

― Tu vas nous manquer Kurosaki-kun…

Inoue s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras. Et cette fois elle se laissa à pleurer. Ichigo l'étreint et la laissa s'épancher sur son épaule. Il savait très bien pourquoi elle pleurait, mais il n'avait jamais pu répondre favorablement à sa demande.

Finalement, Inoue se recula, séchant ses larmes et laissa ses amis dire au revoir à Ichigo. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à discuter comme ils le faisaient avant, donnant à Ichigo un peu plus de courage à quitter son monde.

Le soir venu, Yuzu avait préparé un véritable festin pour le départ de son frère. Autour de la table, le silence régnait, on entendait que le bruit des couverts contre l'assiette.

― Tu viendras nous voir Ichi-nii ? questionna Karin en prenant une bouchée.

― Bien sûr ! Je ferais ce que je peux pour pouvoir venir vous rendre visite. Et si je ne peux pas, je vous écrirai.

― Je suis désolé Ichigo. Je sais que tu avais des projets ici.

― Oui, mais je comprends, et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'allais en terrain inconnu. Je retrouverais Rukia et Renji… et je vais tenter d'éviter Kenpachi.

Isshin rit à cette réflexion, il savait que son fils évitait le Capitaine de la onzième Division autant qu'il le pouvait. Ils passèrent une bonne soirée tous ensemble et finalement, après les réclamations incessantes de ses sœurs, Ichigo consentit à passer sa dernière nuit sur Terre dans le salon, le canapé déplié et ses sœurs chacune d'un côté de lui. Isshin les regarda heureux. Ses enfants étaient tout ce qu'il avait, il les aimait, mais parfois il avait l'impression d'avoir loupé son rôle de père. Pourtant, il vit le regard de son fils qui lui fit un signe, lui demandant d'approcher.

― Je sais que tu penses que tu n'es pas un bon père, mais c'est faux. Regarde comment nous vivons, et on est tous heureux. Et je voulais te dire que même si tu fais toujours le pitre, j'adore quand tu fais ça. Tu vas me manquer Papa…

― Ichigo… tu peux pas imaginer comme je suis heureux que tu m'ais dit tout ça. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir partir là-bas, mais je sais aussi que tu dois apprendre à gérer ton reiatsu.

― Merci Papa.

― Bonne nuit mon fils.

Isshin lui tapota gentiment l'épaule avant de se relever et d'aller lui-même dormir. Dans son lit, il repensa à Masaki et se demanda comment elle aurait pris cette nouvelle. Lui-même aurait voulu retourner à la Soul Society, revoir tous ses amis. C'est en pensant à tout cela qu'il s'endormit profondément.

Shunsui avait réussi à emmener Jyuushiro à la taverne des shinigamis. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce dernier y allait, mais il préférait le calme de sa demeure. Pourtant, il était là, à la table, avec Shunsui, Renji, Hisagi, Madarame, Yumichika, Rukia, Matsumoto et Hitsugaya.

― Moi ce soir je bois ! déclara Matsumoto en levant son verre.

― Non, non, non, tu ne boiras pas autant que d'habitude.

― Mais Shuuhei !

― Y'a pas de Shuuhei qui tienne.

― Tss…

Tout le monde les regardait avec un grand sourire. Car même s'ils s'aimaient, ils étaient toujours en train de se chamailler. Matsumoto voulut l'étouffer dans ses seins, mais Hitsugaya s'interposa. Shunsui rit en voyant le prodige avec son regard froid.

Soudainement, le calme se fit dans la taverne et certains shinigami regardaient l'entrée avec effroi. Shunsui et Jyuushiro se retournèrent et écarquillèrent les yeux à leur tour.

― Byakuya…, murmura ce dernier.

En effet Byakuya se tenait aux côtés de Shinji, main dans la main. Il n'avait pas de Kenseikaan, de Ginpakukazaharu, et de vêtements de Capitaine. Il portait simplement un kimono et un hakama bleu et ses cheveux étaient lâchés sur ses épaules.

Rukia ne l'avait jamais vu aussi détendu et pour un peu, elle aurait pu le voir sourire. Le couple s'approcha et les autres leur firent de la place.

― Nii-sama, je suis contente de te voir ici.

― C'est bien la première fois que je te vois dans ces lieux, Byakuya.

Le noble se tourna vers Shunsui et inclina légèrement la tête.

― Je voulais faire plaisir à Shinji et puis je ne pense pas que cette taverne refuse des personnes.

Un serveur arriva et prit la commande. Comme Jyuushiro, Byakuya prit simplement un thé alors que Shinji prit du saké. Les autres avaient un peu de mal à reprendre leurs conversations, pourtant, ce fut Matsumoto qui dérida tout le monde en se mettant debout et en déclarant qu'un nouveau défi était lancé.

― A celui qui arrive à tenir le plus longtemps !

― J'te suis Rangiku ! déclara Ikkaku.

Rangiku demanda au tavernier d'amener plusieurs bouteilles de saké et alors qu'elle versait le liquide, elle déclara.

― Celui qui s'écroule en premier devra faire un streap tease devant tout le monde.

― Mais t'es pas bien Matsumoto ! s'offusqua Hitsugaya qui pour une fois avait l'air vraiment horrifié.

― Roh allez ! Z'êtes pas drôle Capitaine ! Et puis pour la peine Capitaine Kuchiki, Capitaine Ukitake vous en êtes !

― Euh non…, refusa Jyuushiro.

― Pour une fois je pense que cela ne nous ferait pas de mal, répondit Byakuya, surprenant tout le monde.

― Tu vas vraiment le faire ?

― Bien sûr Shinji.

― Préparez déjà votre Streap tease, Capitaine !

Byakuya inclina la tête alors que les verres s'alignaient devant tout le monde. Rukia regardait son frère, inquiète. Allait-il vraiment suivre ce concours ? Se levant, elle vint se placer derrière lui afin de lui poser la question au creux de l'oreille.

― Nii-sama, tu es sûr ?

― Parfaitement Rukia ne t'inquiète pas.

Le regard indéchiffrable de son frère surprit la jeune femme qui finalement alla se rasseoir au côté de Renji. Le concours commença, tous les participants burent leur verre en même temps. Finalement, ce fut Rukia qui du prendre l'initiative de verser le saké, car les verres descendaient très vite. Renji commençait à se sentir mal, mais ce fut Ikkaku qui s'écroula en premier. Hitsugaya ne participait pas, il préférait rester sobre afin de pouvoir raccompagner ceux qui en auraient besoin.

De son côté, Byakuya riait sous cape en voyant ses adversaires faiblir. Shinji et lui se regardaient de plus en plus langoureusement. Après le dixième verre, Shinji capitula. Il ne restait plus que Matsumoto, Hisagi, Shunsui, Jyuushiro et Byakuya.

― Comment vous faites pour tenir Capitaine ?

― Vous croyez sincèrement que je ne fais que boire du thé à longueur de journée ?

― Bah on ne vous a jamais vu avec autre chose…

― Les soirées que je passe avec le Clan sont horribles… ils sont tous à me coller pour que j'accepte toutes leurs demandes, la voix de Byakuya était lourde de peine.

― Et pour avoir participé à certaines je peux vous dire que les aïeuls de Kuchiki-sama sont vraiment… déprimants ! Même les miens sont moins chiants !

― Bref… je passe plus de temps à boire du saké pour les oublier qu'à les écouter à vrai dire. Alors, je supporte plus l'alcool que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

Rukia le regardait avec étonnement, elle savait qu'il buvait du saké, mais n'en connaissait pas la raison. Elle découvrait un nouveau Byakuya, un Byakuya qui avait lui aussi besoin de décompresser.

Shinji quant à lui était épuisé et finalement il se laissa choir sur l'épaule de son amant en fermant les yeux. Byakuya lui entoura la taille pour éviter qu'il ne tombe. Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de certain qui souriait de voir le noble moins froid que d'habitude.

Finalement, ce fut Byakuya qui gagna contre Matsumoto.

― Vous avez caché que vous buviez comme un trou Kuchiki-sama, se plaignit Matsumoto en laissant choir sa tête contre ses bras sur la table.

― Je ne l'ai jamais caché, mais vous ne le saviez pas, c'est tout. La prochaine fois, évitez de me défier, ria-t-il en voyant les mines déconfites.

Matsumoto poussa Ikkaku pour qu'il fasse son défi, mais Byakuya l'arrêta avant.

― Laisse-le dormir, je ne pense pas de toute façon, que l'on ait envie de voir son streap tease.

― Vous avez raison.

Hitsugaya se leva et aida les endormis à se réveiller pour les renvoyer chez eux. Byakuya lui, embrassait la tempe de son amant pour qu'il se réveil également.

― Réveille-toi mon amour.

― Humm... non, j'suis bien là.

― Endormi contre moi à la taverne ?

― Oui…

― Et si on rentrait au Manoir, tu ne crois pas que l'on sera mieux dans le futon ?

Shinji leva un œil et finalement il se releva, mais Byakuya le soutint lorsqu'il le vit tanguer. Shinji voulut l'embrasser, mais il se recula. Pourtant, il finit par se laisser embrasser devant le regard de tout le monde. La caresse qu'il fit sur la joue de son amant ne passa pas inaperçue non plus.

― Vous êtes mignon ensemble, déclara Rangiku qui n'avait rien loupé de cette démonstration. Vous êtes plus naturel quand vous avez du saké dans le sang, Kuchiki-sama.

― Je n'ai pas pour habitude de montrer mes sentiments Rangiku-san. Allez ! Aidons tout le monde. Rukia tu peux t'occuper de Renji ?

― Bien sûr.

Elle s'approcha de son ami et l'aida à se relever. Renji grogna qu'il voulait continuer à dormir, mais Rukia se fit plus convaincante et réussit à le lever.

― C'est qui qui a gagné ?

― Nii-sama.

― Sérieux ?

― Oui. Allez debout, je vais t'aider.

Rukia passa ses bras autour du corps de son ami pour l'aider à tenir debout alors qu'elle voyait Shinji dans les bras de Byakuya. Visiblement il n'avait aucune envie de quitter ses bras. D'un regard, Rukia et Byakuya se sourirent et quittèrent la taverne avec tout le monde.

Shunsui se reposait sur Jyuushiro alors qu'Hisagi essayait en vain de tenir debout. Chacun repartit chez lui pour passer une bonne nuit. Dans le Manoir, Shinji s'était écroulé dans le futon de son compagnon alors que Rukia venait de coucher Renji dans la chambre d'ami. Byakuya n'avait pas voulu qu'il reparte chez lui tout seul.

― Je suis content que tu ais pu te lâcher un peu ce soir, déclara Shinji alors qu'il tenait Byakuya contre lui.

― Cela m'a fait du bien, et je me suis vraiment amusé.

― On le refera alors.

― Avec l'alcool en moins.

― De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de nouveaux défis en ta présence, tu les as tous bluffés.

Le noble sourit et vint chercher un langoureux baiser. Il avait besoin de Shinji. L'alcool aidant, ses mains se mirent à se balader sur le corps dénudé de son amant. Pourtant, celui-ci le repoussa doucement.

― Non… je ne veux pas faire l'amour alors que je suis complètement imbibé d'alcool. Par contre, demain je serais plus disposé.

― Tu pars sur Terre demain…

― Demain soir alors ? Après tout, je ne vais que chercher Ichigo, ensuite je reviens ici.

Byakuya l'embrassa et Shinji se laissa retomber sur lui avant de s'endormir tout son soûl. Le noble ne tarda pas à en faire de même en pensant qu'il avait passé une très bonne soirée.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je ne mords pas ;)<p> 


	13. Chapitre 13

**Titre** : Together and Forever

**Rating :** T

**Pairing:** Shinji x Byakuya et d'autres

**NDA : **Pour cette journée de fin du monde je vous livre le **13ème** chapitre de cette fanfic ! C'est la journée pour les superstitieux :p Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13<strong>

Shinji se trouvait devant la porte principale de la clinique Kurosaki. Il avait quitté Byakuya le matin même après un doux baiser et lui avait promis de revenir rapidement. Maintenant, il devait voir Ichigo. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Isshin.

― Il se trouve dans sa chambre.

― Merci Isshin.

― De rien. Tu sais ce qu'a prévu le Commandant ?

― Non, il nous a juste annoncé qu'Ichigo venait vivre à la Soul Society.

― D'accord.

― Je te tiendrais au courant Isshin.

― Merci Shinji. Il aura besoin de toi.

― Je sais.

Isshin lui indiqua la chambre de son fils et Shinji monta les escaliers. Il trouva son ami assis sur le lit, ses bras autour de ses jambes et regardait dehors.

― À quoi penses-tu ?

― À tout ce que je vais quitter ici.

― Et ce que tu vas trouver. Nous devons y aller Ichi, le Commandant t'attend.

― D'accord, j'arrive.

Ichigo se leva enfin et fit face à Shinji. Celui-ci portait ses vêtements de Capitaine. Le jeune homme ne l'avait jamais vu dans cette tenue. Il le trouvait vraiment très beau, surtout quand il ne faisait pas ses grimaces de gamin. S'approchant, il put remarquer que son ami souriait. Apparemment, il était content de le voir.

― Tu es prêt ?

― Oui, je vais juste dire au revoir à mon père.

― Pas de souci.

Ils quittèrent la chambre pour descendre dans la pièce principale où Isshin les attendait. Les deux arrivants virent rapidement que l'ex-Capitaine refusait de le voir partir. Pourtant, il s'approcha et prit Ichigo dans ses bras. Ce dernier ne le refusa pas, lui aussi en avait besoin. Quitter sa famille était plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Déjà le matin même, lorsque ses sœurs s'étaient levées, elles lui avaient fait d'énormes câlins.

― Nous devons y aller Ichi.

― J'arrive. Papa… je te donnerais de mes nouvelles.

― C'est prévu que je le fasse aussi.

― Merci Shinji.

― Au revoir mon fils. N'oublie pas que je t'aime.

― Moi aussi Papa, je t'aime.

Isshin étreint une dernière fois son fils avant de le laisser sortir. Shinji resta quelques secondes, assurant à Isshin qui veillerait sur Ichigo. Finalement, le Capitaine rejoint le jeune homme et ils quittèrent la Terre. Pendant tout le trajet, Ichigo était silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la première Division. Là, Yamamoto remercia Shinji qui quitta la Division pour se rendre dans la sienne.

― Bienvenue Kurosaki Ichigo.

― Bonjour Yamamoto-sama.

― Votre père nous a indiqué que votre reiatsu devenait dangereux pour les habitants de Karakura.

― C'est exact.

― Suite à son appel, j'ai décidé de vous garder ici. Cependant, vous ne pouvez pas entrer au Gotei 14 comme cela. C'est pour cela que j'ai réussi à vous obtenir une place à l'Académie.

― Quoi ?

― Oui. Vous devez apprendre les rudiments du fonctionnement du Seireitei. Votre apprentissage durera deux ans. Au bout de ces deux années, vous intégrerez le Gotei 14.

― Où serais-je logé ?

― Vous avez le choix, soit vous serez hébergé à l'Académie avec les autres élèves, ou vous pouvez demander à vivre dans un des appartements de fonctions du Gotei. Je sais qu'il y en a des libres.

Ichigo réfléchit à la proposition. Il ne se voyait pas vivre à l'Académie. Il leva son regard vers le Commandant et répondit.

― Je prendrais un appartement de libre. Je ne peux pas vivre à l'Académie.

― Bien. Maintenant, vu votre statut un peu spécial, je vous assigne des cours en plus avec la quatorzième Division.

― Mon statut ?

― Vizard.

― Ah… Et j'y ferai quoi ?

― Ils vous apprendront ce qu'i savoir. Je fais confiance au Capitaine Hirako pour cela. Pendant que vous serez à l'Académie, j'ai également décidé de vous faire apprendre certaines choses en plus. Vous aurez des cours accélérés avec l'un des professeurs, il sera également votre professeur particulier.

― Quand dois-je y aller ?

― Maintenant. Vous vous présenterez à l'accueil et on vous guidera auprès de votre professeur particulier.

― Bien Commandant.

Ichigo s'inclina et quitta la pièce. Un shinigami l'attendait et lui annonça qu'il devait l'emmener à l'Académie. Ils firent le chemin en silence. Ichigo se demandait comment aller se passer ces deux ans de cours à l'Académie. Il pensait être introduit directement au Gotei et non passé par la case apprentissage. Il n'aimait pas tellement cette idée, mais s'y ferait.

— Voilà, nous sommes arrivés.

Le shinigami toqua à la porte et une voix masculine et grave indiqua l'autorisation d'entrer. Les deux hommes entrèrent et Ichigo se statufia sur le seuil de la pièce. Devant lui se tenait Byakuya Kuchiki, mais en plus vieux ! Voyant l'attitude du vizard, Sojun ria légèrement avant de lui indiquer d'avancer.

— Bonjour Kurosaki-kun. Je vois que vous savez qui je suis.

— Bon… Bonjour…

— Je suis le père du Capitaine Kuchiki, Kuchiki Sojun. Yamamoto-sama m'a désigné pour m'occuper de vous. Je connais votre père et le Capitaine Hirako m'a parlé des vizards. Je pense être le plus à même de vous aider pendant votre apprentissage de deux ans.

— Vous… votre fils…, balbutia Ichigo avant de réussir à se reprendre. Votre fils ne m'aime pas, avoua difficilement Ichigo.

— Je n'ai aucun parti pris. Si Byakuya-sama ne vous aime pas, cela ne m'empêchera pas de vous apprécier Kurosaki-kun, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Sojun lui sourit doucement. Il comprenait que ce jeune homme soit surpris de le voir devant lui et surtout de vivre à présent dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait que très peu. Il ferait ce qu'il pourrait pour lui apprendre ce qu'il savait et l'aider à vivre ici.

Yamamoto lui avait parlé du jeune homme et de ce qu'il avait fait pour la Soul Society. Il savait également qu'il était le héros de la guerre de l'hiver.

Ils parlèrent pendant un long moment. Sojun lui expliqua son apprentissage pendant ces deux années. Sa semaine serait séparée en trois parties. Une partie théorique à l'école. Il serait intégré à la classe de cinquième année. Une partie physique, avec l'apprentissage des sorts de Kido, exercice de contrôle du reiatsu. Et une partie plus personnelle avec Hirako à la quatorzième Division, où il apprendrait à écouter son Hollow et à garder le contrôle pendant la Hollowmorphose.

— Yamamoto-sama m'a dit que vous préféreriez avoir votre propre appartement. Votre père nous a transféré une somme d'argent et nous avons aménagé un peu l'appartement qui se trouve à côté de la treizième Division. Comme cela vous êtes près de l'Académie, mais aussi de la quatorzième Division. Je vais vous faire visiter l'Académie et ensuite nous irons à votre appartement.

Ichigo était rassuré, car il ne savait pas du tout comment cela se passait. Il visita l'Académie, les salles d'entraînements, les terrains vagues, les salles de classe. Arrivé à son appartement, il vit le père de Byakuya ouvrir la porte et se recula pour le laisser entrer en premier.

L'appartement était aménagé avec le strict nécessaire, il pourrait ainsi continuer à son goût. Il avait un salon, une cuisine, une chambre, une salle d'eau et même un engawa donnant sur un petit jardin. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était largement suffisant pour lui.

— Si cela ne vous convient pas…

— Si si ! Je ne pensais même pas avoir autant. Merci beaucoup, Kuchiki-sensei.

— C'est bien la première fois que l'on m'appelle ainsi, ria Sojun.

— Ah bon ? Pourtant…

— Je suis bien professeur à l'Académie, mais généralement ils m'appellent tous Kuchiki-sama, à cause de mon rang. Mais cela ne me dérange pas.

Tous les vizards venaient d'arriver alors que Shinji venait seulement de passer la porte de la division. Tous le regardaient avec interrogation.

— Alors, il est là ? commença Lisa.

— Oui, il doit être à l'Académie maintenant.

— C'est génial ! hurla Hiyori, heureuse à la perspective d'enquiquiner Ichigo.

— Pourquoi l'Académie ? questionna Love. Il est aussi fort que toi, voir même plus.

— Il est juste plus fort que presque tout le monde, il n'a aucune notion, aucune connaissance de ce monde. Je ne sais pas ce qu'a prévu Yamamoto-sama.

Tous les vizards étaient visiblement heureux de savoir Ichigo au Seireitei. Il était devenu un ami pour eux, et un précieux allié. Cet adolescent était également celui qui avait réussi à réconcilier les vizards et les shinigamis. Shinji devait beaucoup à Ichigo.

Finalement, il demanda à ses amis de retourner à leur travail et lui-même s'en alla vers son bureau. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Tout un panel d'émotion était passé en lui. La joie était la plus présente. Le vizard s'était tellement inquiété pour Ichigo ! Et il n'avait pas pu l'aider, puisqu'à chaque fois, l'adolescent avait ignoré ses questions.

Lorsqu'il l'avait revu dans sa chambre, il avait trouvé un nouvel homme. Ichigo dégageait une nouvelle assurance qu'il n'avait pas avant, il était aussi plus grand, plus musclé, ses cheveux avaient légèrement grandi et il était sexy, Shinji ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Ichigo était tout le contraire de Byakuya.

Le vizard se frappa mentalement pour avoir osé penser cela. Comment pouvait-il faire cela ? Byakuya était tout pour lui, il l'aimait au-delà de tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. Fermant son esprit, Shinji attaqua ses dossiers.

À la sixième Division, Rukia se tenait près de son frère. Il était étrange depuis le début de la journée. Il ne tenait pas en place et fronçait sans cesse les sourcils.

— Nii-sama, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu ne tiens pas en place depuis ce matin.

— Ce n'est rien Rukia.

— Je ne te crois pas. C'est à propos du retour d'Ichigo ?

Byakuya se tourna vers sa sœur qui s'était approchée de lui alors qu'il était debout devant la fenêtre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était aussi agité, mais ne pouvait pas le garder pour lui.

— Shinji est heureux de savoir que Kurosaki est ici. Il était même enthousiaste d'aller le chercher ce matin. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

— Mais Hirako-san t'aime, Nii-sama. Il est si heureux avec toi, et toi, tu as changé depuis qu'il est revenu lui aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas Nii-sama.

Rukia venait de poser sa main sur le bras de son frère et le regardait avec douceur. Il était vraiment très rare de voir Byakuya aussi nerveux et peu sûr de lui. Pourtant, il savait pertinemment qu'Hirako l'aimait. Il suffisait de voir ses regards pour le savoir. Prenant une décision, Rukia attrapa la main de son frère et décida de quitter la Division, de toute façon ils avaient fini leur travail de la journée. Elle allait aider son frère !

— Viens ! Rentrons au Manoir. Tu vas te reposer.

— Je ne suis pas fatigué, Rukia.

— Je ne te crois pas. Je ne t'ai jamais vu ainsi, alors tu vas m'écouter pour une fois et te laisser faire. Sinon, je demande à Sojun-sama de s'occuper de toi.

Le regard de Byakuya s'agrandit et se demanda depuis quand sa sœur était devenue aussi manipulatrice avec lui. Le rire de Rukia l'étonna.

— Depuis quand es-tu de mèche avec Papa ?

— Depuis que nous avons compris comment on peut t'avoir. Et puis… Sojun-sama a toujours été très gentil avec moi.

Cette fois le sourire de Rukia s'effaça et Byakuya le remarqua immédiatement. Il n'avait pas besoin de poser la question pour savoir de quoi parlait vraiment sa sœur. Finalement, il se laissa faire lorsque Rukia se reprit et ils arrivèrent rapidement au Manoir. Là, la jeune femme l'emmena dans le jardin et l'assit à même le sol.

— Tu ne veux pas que l'on aille se changer Rukia ?

— Tu me promets que tu reviendras ici après ?

— Oui.

— Alors, j'accepte.

Ils se relevèrent et allèrent se changer avant de finalement se retrouver au même endroit que quelques minutes plus tôt. En chemin, Rukia avait été en cuisine pour préparer un plateau avec deux tasses de thé et des biscuits. Elle vit son frère en kimono léger, assis à même le sol. Arrivant près de lui, elle posa son plateau et s'installa face à lui.

— Tu as décidé de t'occuper de moi ?

— Oui. Pour une fois, je voudrais passer du temps avec toi, seuls.

Byakuya acquiesça et se laissa faire lorsque Rukia lui offrit la tasse de thé. Ils picorèrent dans les biscuits en silence, jusqu'à ce que finalement, Rukia le brise.

— Je peux te poser une question ?

— Oui.

— Quand Shinji-san était là avant d'être banni, tu l'aimais déjà ?

— Je n'étais qu'un adolescent quand je l'ai connu. J'étais shinigami à la sixième Division, sous les ordres de Papa. Ils étaient amis et Shinji venait souvent pour parler avec lui. Il n'y avait que dans ces moments-là que je le voyais heureux, comme si le poids du Clan disparaissait en sa présence.

— Donc… sourit Rukia en voyant que son frère ne disait pas tout.

— J'admirais Shinji. Il était si fort, si doué. Mais je savais qu'au fond de moi, que ce que je ressentais n'était pas normal. Mais j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre… jusqu'à ce que le jour de son départ arrive.

Byakuya baissa son regard vers sa tasse pour se reprendre. Rukia voyait la tristesse se peindre sur ses traits. Elle posa alors une main réconfortante sur la sienne.

— Quand je l'ai appris, c'était comme si on me poignardait. Mon cœur s'est serré et je n'ai pas voulu le croire. Sans que qui que ce soit ne puisse m'arrêter, j'ai couru vers la Division et je l'ai vu. Il ne portait plus son haori et j'ai compris que c'était la vérité.

— Et tu t'ais jeté dans mes bras en retenant un sanglot.

La voix de Shinji les fit se retourner. Il était debout à quelques pas d'eux. Sojun était également présent. Byakuya en rougit de honte. Rukia s'en voulut d'avoir abordé ce sujet.

— Quand tu étais dans mes bras, à ce moment-là, j'avais envie de rester, car c'était la première fois que je voyais ta peine. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Déjà à cette période, je t'aimais et Sojun pourra te le dire, je m'en voulais pour cela.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que tu n'étais qu'un adolescent Byakuya, répondit Sojun.

— Ton père le savait, il l'a très vite compris, mais ne m'a jamais jugé. Il n'était pas rare, lorsque j'étais sur Terre, que je repense à cela. Parfois, j'avais envie d'enfreindre la loi, de revenir au Seireitei, pour simplement savoir si tu allais bien. Mais je ne le pouvais pas, alors j'ai demandé à Kisuke de le faire. Il me donnait des nouvelles de toi.

Rukia regardait Shinji avec attention. Elle pensait être seule avec son frère. Elle ne les avait pas entendus arriver près d'eux, et vu la réaction de son frère, c'était pareil pour lui.

— Mais à présent cela fait partie du passé et je voudrais ne plus y penser.

— Tu as raison Shinji.

Byakuya s'était levé et se dirigea vers son compagnon sous le regard de sa sœur et de son père. Shinji le regardait avec attention. C'était une période qu'il n'arrivait pas à occulter. Sojun s'était approché de sa fille et lui avait pris la main doucement.

― Je souhaite que toi aussi tu trouves le bonheur Rukia.

― Merci Sojun-sama. Cela viendra quand il faudra.

― Oui. Retournons à l'intérieur, je crois que Shinji à préparer une surprise pour Byakuya.

Aidant sa fille à se relever, Sojun l'emmena vers le Manoir en souriant à Shinji. Rukia se demanda bien ce qui allait se passer dans cette soirée.

Dans le jardin, Shinji tenait les mains de son amant.

― Je voudrais que l'on passe la soirée ensemble. Cela fait un an que nous sommes ensemble et je voudrais que ce soit spécial.

― Shinji…

― Viens. J'ai tout préparé chez moi.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Titre** : Together and Forever

**Rating :** T

**Pairing:** Shinji x Byakuya et d'autres

**NDA : **Et voici le chapitre 14. Il reste encore 2 chapitre et cette fiction est finie... mais pas l'Arc. En tout i fanfics ;)

* * *

><p>Shinji emmena d'un shunpo son amant chez lui. En entrant, Byakuya vit que son compagnon avait préparé des plats et des coussins à même le sol.<p>

― J'espère que cela te plait ?

― Oui. Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de soirée. Avec Hisana, nous passions justes une soirée tranquille dans notre chambre, mais nous avions l'obligation de manger avec le reste du Clan.

― Ce soir sera spécial, il n'y aura que toi et moi, personne d'autre. Viens.

Shinji l'emmena vers la salle où il le fit asseoir sur les coussins. S'installant derrière lui, le vizard ôta doucement l'haori de Byakuya puis le obi. Les posant sur la table, il revint à sa place initiale et posa ses mains sur les épaules. Commençant un long massage qui fit fermer les yeux du noble, le vizard glissait ses doigts sur la peau douce de son amant. Le shihakusho reposait au creux des coudes de Byakuya à présent.

― Shinji.

― Oui ?

― Tu comptes t'occuper de moi comme cela toute la soirée ?

― Si tu le souhaites, oui.

Byakuya se retourna brusquement et fit tomber Shinji sur le sol. Il s'installa sur lui pour venir chercher un baiser. La langue de Shinji attrapa celle qui s'aventurait dans sa bouche pour jouer avec elle alors qu'il sentait la peau chaude et douce de son amant contre lui.

― C'est moi qui suis censé m'occuper de toi, pas l'inverse.

― Et si j'ai envie de te faire plaisir moi aussi ?

― Tu n'es pas raisonnable, mon amour.

Shinji essaya de se mettre assis, mais ce fut sans compter sur la mauvaise volonté de son amant qui resta bien contre lui. Byakuya voulait lui faire l'amour, mais apparemment ce n'était pas pour maintenant. Il vit Shinji s'avancer pour lui voler un nouveau baiser.

― S'il te plait, murmura le vizard avec un regard amoureux.

Il savait très bien qu'en utilisant ce ton langoureux, Byakuya céderait et c'est ce qu'il fit. Le noble se releva et aida Shinji à reprendre une position bien plus confortable.

― Bien, tu as décidé d'être obéissant, ria Shinji.

― Eh ! Je t'interdis de me parler ainsi.

― Si tu le voulais vraiment, tu m'aurais jeté un sort.

Byakuya dut bien concéder qu'il avait entièrement raison. Il vit Shinji se lever pour aider à en faire de même. Le shihakusho du noble glissa et il dut le reprendre pour le serrer contre son corps, pour ensuite attraper son obi.

― Tu pouvais rester sans tu sais.

― Et te laisser voir mon corps autant que tu veux, alors que tu es encore habillé ?

― Ohhh je vois, bien alors je serais patient.

Se prenant au jeu et cachant sa frustration, Shinji amena les plats qu'il avait faits et ils se mirent à manger tout en discutant. Pourtant, Byakuya se leva et vint s'installer sur les genoux du vizard. Surpris de son initiative, Shinji enroula ses bras autour de sa taille alors qu'une bouchée se posa sur ses lèvres. Il l'attrapa et la mangea avec délectation alors que le regard anthracite de Byakuya le regardait intensément.

― Tu comptes me donner la becquée ?

― Non, je compte juste te frustrer un peu plus. Tu as voulu jouer, tu t'en mordras les doigts.

Sur ces mots, Byakuya attrapa sa lèvre inférieure et la mordilla, alors que ses doigts glissaient dans les cheveux blonds. Le souffle de Shinji glissait sur le visage du noble alors que leurs mains jouaient ensemble, jusqu'à ce que celles du vizard viennent frôler la peau visible du torse de son amant. C'était doux et extrêmement attractif. Les doigts fins parcouraient chaque parcelle de peau nue, envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps de Byakuya. Voyant les réactions de son amant, Shinji écarta lentement le vêtement afin de pouvoir y déposer des baisers.

Byakuya ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque les dents de Shinji mordillèrent l'un de ses tétons. Fermant les yeux, il se laissa aller dans les bras de son compagnon qui finalement l'allongea à même le sol. S'installant à califourchon sur lui, Shinji continua de le faire languir, alternant caresses de ses doigts sur sa poitrine et baisers langoureux. Au bout de quelques minutes, le shihakusho de Shinji se retrouva par terre, à côté de celui de Byakuya qui était tombé un peu avant.

N'en pouvant plus, ce dernier leva ses hanches pour que Shinji puisse sentir son sexe tendu de désir. Le vizard gémit et se laissa tomber sur le torse de Byakuya en soupirant.

― Je ne tiendrais pas, je pensais réussir, mais je ne pourrais pas.

― C'est-à-dire, Shinji ?

― Je veux te faire l'amour.

Byakuya sourit et entoura le corps de Shinji de ses bras avant d'inverser les rôles et de se retrouver sur son amant. Après l'avoir embrassé, il lui murmura tendrement en caressant ses joues de ses mains.

― Alors, laisse-moi te faire l'amour, laisse-moi te donner autant de plaisir que toi.

― Byakuya…

― Je t'aime, fini de murmurer le noble en embrassant langoureusement le vizard.

C'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour aussi tendrement. Byakuya ne cessait de caresser la peau pâle du vizard alors que celui-ci l'embrassait dès que ses lèvres étaient proches des siennes. Près d'une heure plus tard, les deux hommes étaient encore allongés à même le sol près de la table. Byakuya reprenait sa respiration alors que Shinji l'avait entouré de ses bras et le tenait tout contre lui. Ils étaient fatigués, mais heureux. Finalement, Shinji caressa lentement les cheveux humides de son compagnon et lui murmurant :

― Et si nous allions au lit, on sera mieux qu'allongé par terre.

― Hum…

― Je vois que tu n'as plus aucune autorité, ria Shinji qui sentait le visage de Byakuya plonger un peu plus dans son cou.

― Dormir…

Comprenant que le noble ne ferait aucun effort, Shinji se releva doucement, gardant son amant contre lui et il réussit à le porter pour l'emmener dans la chambre où il l'allongea dans le futon. Le rejoignant, il remonta les couvertures alors que Byakuya se retournait pour venir se lover une nouvelle fois contre lui. Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre jusqu'au petit matin.

Shinji fut le premier réveillé. Tournant son visage, il vit celui de Byakuya complètement détendu. Une mèche ébène l'empêchait de voir totalement son visage. D'un geste léger, il l'attrapa pour la faire glisser sur le côté. Se rappelant de la veille, Shinji se mit à sourire. C'était la première fois que Byakuya prenait les rênes de leur relation et cela ne l'avait vraiment pas déranger. Au contraire, il avait voulu plusieurs fois, mais Byakuya s'était toujours obstiné.

Se levant avec précaution, le vizard retourna à la salle à manger où il trouva les vêtements en tas sur le sol. Il les ramassa et les plia correctement avant de s'approcher de son meuble et d'en sortir une boîte. Il retourna dans la chambre et se rallongea. S'assurant que son amant dormait toujours, il ouvrit l'écrin et attacha le cadeau au cou du noble avec douceur. Il déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de Byakuya et se lova contre lui pour essayer de dormir encore un peu.

Finalement, Byakuya se réveilla une heure plus tard, trouvant Shinji en train de le regarder avec tendresse.

― Bonjour, murmura le noble en se rapprochant de son amant.

― Bonjour, dit donc, tu avais vraiment besoin de dormir.

― Oui…

Sachant ce que voulait le noble, Shinji approcha son visage et vint attraper ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec douceur. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Byakuya murmura.

― J'aime ce genre de réveil.

― Moi aussi. Mais j'aime encore plus te regarder dormir.

― Cela fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ?

― Environ une heure.

― Tu aurais dû me réveiller.

― Et t'empêcher de récupérer le sommeil dont tu manques ? Non.

Shinji attrapa Byakuya et le garda avec lui un long moment, profitant tous les deux d'être seul sans être dérangé. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Byakuya se trouvait devant le miroir, les yeux écarquillés, il hurla.

― Shinji !

Le vizard arriva en courant dans la salle de bain et vit que Byakuya touchait son cadeau du bout des doigts.

― Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

― Ton cadeau.

― Mais… quand me l'as-tu mis ?

― Quand tu étais en train de dormir tout à l'heure. Il te plait ?

Byakuya ne répondit d'abord rien, se contentant de glisser alternativement ses yeux sur le reflet de Shinji et sur le pendentif qui pendait à son cou. Ce n'était pas voyant, juste une chaîne en argent avec un pendentif en forme d'anneau, l'intérieur formait tout un entrelacs artistique formant un B et un S entrelacer.

― C'est magnifique, souffla le noble sans pouvoir détacher son regard. Merci.

Il se retourna pour prendre Shinji dans ses bras et l'embrasser amoureusement. Pourtant, Shinji s'écarta et lui sourit.

― Je voulais te faire plaisir, et je voulais que tu aies quelque chose de personnel sur toi.

― Tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux. C'est vraiment beau, mais…

Shinji posa son doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

― Ne dis rien, je n'ai pas acheté cela pour que tu en fasses autant, je l'ai fait pour te faire plaisir, rien de plus.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à son amant de répondre qu'il vint chercher un nouveau baiser. Il n'avait pas menti, il ne voulait rien, juste gardé Byakuya près de lui.

― Maintenant tu prends ta douche, je vais faire à manger.

Shinji quitta la salle de bain et le noble dut prendre quelques instants avant de finalement se placer sous le jet de la douche qui finit de le réveiller totalement. Il était heureux et le pendentif était vraiment très beau. Pourtant, il n'aimait pas l'idée de ne rien lui offrir.

Il laissa l'eau lui dénouer les muscles et ferma même les yeux pour en apprécier toute la douceur. Il n'entendit pas Shinji revenir et se mettre sous l'eau avec lui jusqu'à ce que ses doigts viennent lui masser les épaules.

― Shinji ?

― Je viens aussi prendre ma douche, le petit déjeuner est prêt.

Shinji s'installa dans le dos de Byakuya et commença à lui masser les épaules avec douceur.

Heureux, le noble se laissa faire, pourtant il sentait quelques baisers sur sa nuque. Shinji profitait pleinement de ce moment. Il aimait faire plaisir à son amant. Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent devant le petit déjeuner un peu plus tard et mangèrent avec appétit.

― Comme nous sommes en congés, je voudrais que nous restions ensemble aujourd'hui.

― J'ai une réunion avec le Clan, Shinji.

― Elle ne durera pas toute la journée, si ?

― Non, juste en début d'après-midi, je pense en avoir pour une ou deux heures maximum.

Le sourire de Shinji fit comprendre à Byakuya qu'ils allaient passer une bonne journée. Shinji s'approcha de lui et lui prit les mains tendrement.

― Alors après, rejoins-moi ici.

― D'accord. Je vais y aller, je dois préparer la réunion.

― Je t'aime Byakuya.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, profitant du peu de temps qu'ils leur restaient. Finalement, ils se séparèrent et se levèrent. Après s'être habillés, ils se quittèrent sur le pas de la porte. Shinji s'en alla vers l'Académie. Il voulait savoir comment se passaient les cours d'Ichigo. Arrivé dans la cour, il trouva rapidement la tête orangée de son ami et s'avança vers lui.

― Ichigo !

― Shinji !

― Alors, comment vas-tu ?

― Ça va, mais je déteste rester ici à ne faire qu'apprendre.

Shinji lui tapota l'épaule et sourit. Cela lui faisait plaisir de retrouver son ami et ils se mirent en marche pour s'éloigner des élèves qui les regardaient étrangement.

― J'ai su que tous les Capitaines et les Vices-Capitaines ont dû passer une semaine ici ? cingla Ichigo en voyant son ami le fusiller du regard.

― Oui, tout cela à cause de Kenpachi. Mais ça n'a pas fait de mal, et puis j'ai pu revoir mon ami en plein combat.

― Ton ami ?

― Kuchiki Sojun. Nous sommes amis depuis de très nombreuses années.

― Je ne le savais pas.

― Cela n'a jamais été un secret. Mais parlons de toi, comme ça se passe ?

Ils étaient installés sur un banc et Ichigo laissa sa tête tomber vers l'arrière pour laisser son visage être réchauffé par le soleil.

― Ça se passe bien, les élèves m'évitent, car ils savent que je suis le « héros » qui a tué Aizen. Ça m'énerve un peu, car je suis toujours le même. J'en ai même qui m'appelle Kurosaki-sama… Tss !

Shinji rit de bon cœur et savait que cela énervait Ichigo, pourtant, il devrait vivre avec cela, car il était vraiment un héros, pour tous. Shinji se sentait bien avec Ichigo, il pouvait être lui-même, parler de leur hollow. Justement, il demanda.

― Comment cela se passe avec Shirosaki ?

― Il veut toujours prendre ma place, mais je ne céderais pas. J'arrive de mieux en mieux à le retenir.

― Si tu sens que ça ne va pas, dis-le-moi, je viendrais t'aider.

― Merci.

― Et comment ça se passe avec Kuchiki-sensei ?

― Comment tu sais ça ?

― C'est mon ami, je te rappelle, il m'en a parlé.

Ichigo se redressa et regarda droit devant lui. Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Pourtant, il se décida à être franc.

― Il est gentil, mais parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il me prend pour un gamin !

― C'est un professeur, Ichigo.

― J'suis sûr que si je me bats avec, j'ai l'avantage ! s'écria le jeune homme, énervé.

La réaction de Shinji l'énerva encore plus. Pourquoi Shinji se marrait ? Ichigo en fut vexé.

― Tu sais Ichi…, se reprit Shinji. Sojun est très fort.

― Pas autant que moi !

― Ca je n'en mettrais pas ma main au feu. Tu es fort oui, plus fort que la plupart des shinigamis. Mais Sojun, tout comme Ukitake-san ne peux pas déployer son bankai quand il le souhaite.

― Pourquoi ?

― Parce qu'il est tellement puissant qu'il lui prend trop d'énergie. Son bankai n'est connu que de très peu de personnes, même moi, je ne l'ai jamais vu.

― Tss ! N'importe quoi ! Il dit ça pour se vanter !

Shinji se redressa et fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas le ton qu'avait pris Ichigo. Son reiatsu augmenta sans qu'il n'y puisse quoi que ce soit.

― Ichigo, la première fois que Sojun a déclenché son bankai, il était tellement puissant qu'il a décimé tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui à plusieurs centaines de mètres à la ronde. Quand il a réussi à se reprendre, il a mis plus de trois semaines pour retrouver tout son reiatsu et sa puissance.

― Je ne te crois pas.

― Alors, viens, je vais te montrer.

Ichigo se leva, il ne le croyait pas du tout. Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il être plus puissant que lui ? Yamamoto peut-être. Mais pas Kuchiki-sensei. Il repensa alors à Ukitake. Est-ce que Shinji avait raison ?

― Nous y sommes, déclara Shinji alors qu'ils étaient dans les airs.

Ichigo voyait en dessous de lui, un cercle où la végétation était présente, mais bien plus jeune que les alentours. Les arbres n'étaient pas grands, l'herbe recouvrait tout le cercle.

― C'est ici que Sojun se tenait. Il s'est réfugié ici lorsqu'il a compris qu'il pourrait mettre des personnes en danger. Son fils, Byakuya a voulu le suivre, mais Sojun lui a envoyé le kido des six pointes de lumière pour l'en empêcher.

― Comment a-t-il fait ? Comment l'a-t-il su ?

― Sojun a toujours été l'un des meilleurs Capitaines, il a senti le reiatsu affluer en lui et a su qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir.

― Pourquoi avoir fait ça à Byakuya ?

― Pour le protéger. Byakuya n'était qu'un adolescent lorsque c'est arrivé. Moi j'étais à ma division, lorsque j'ai senti le reiatsu de Sojun, je me suis précipité à la sixième et j'ai vu Byakuya, au milieu de la cour, entouré des shinigamis. Aucun n'a pu défaire le kido qui l'emprisonnait. Je l'ai fait, mais avec difficulté. Il m'a expliqué, et j'ai moi-même dû le retenir pour ne pas qu'il suive son père. Peu après, le reiatsu de Sojun a envahi tout le Seireitei et une partie de la Soul Society. Les plus faibles se sont évanouis. J'ai dû placer un Danku sur la sixième pour protéger les shinigamis qui se trouvaient près de moi.

Ichigo écoutait attentivement Shinji qui n'avait pas lâché du regard le cercle sous eux. Le vizard était replongé dans le passé, et se souvenait de tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il s'était inquiété pour son ami à ce moment-là, et lui-même avait pris sur lui pour ne pas se précipiter et aider Sojun. Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter et il se tourna pour trouver Ichigo.

― Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

― Ce n'est pas grave. Mais je ne veux pas que tu sous-estimes les personnes qui t'entourent. Ce n'est pas parce que Shunsui est fainéant qu'il n'est pas apte à être Capitaine. Ce n'est pas parce que Jyuushiro est malade qu'il est faible et surtout, ce n'est pas parce que Sojun n'est plus Capitaine qu'il n'est pas toujours aussi fort qu'avant.

Ichigo comprit alors la leçon que lui donnait son ami. Il s'en voulait et conclut alors qu'il avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Et ce n'est pas en combat qu'il le devait, mais en maturité et en apprenant à comprendre les personnes qui l'entouraient. Il comprit alors que les deux ans à l'Académie ne seraient pas superflus.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Titre** : Together and Forever

**Rating :** T

**Pairing:** Shinji x Byakuya et d'autres

**NDA :**Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Comme dit dans le chapitre précédent, il y aura encore deux autres fictions sur cet arc. (enfin un OS et une fiction). bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ca va vite et ca coûte rien, et en plus vu aurez une réponse de ma part :)

Je remercie Hesymi pour ses commentaires :)

* * *

><p>Byakuya se tenait sur l'engawa de sa chambre en seiza. Devant lui se trouvait une grande feuille blanche. Il tenait dans sa main un pinceau et près de lui sur le sol juste à côté de la feuille se trouvait son encrier. D'où lui était venue cette idée ? De sa lecture d'un livre terrien sur les plantes. Le noble avait découvert que chaque plante avait son poème et l'un en particulier l'avait frappé.<p>

Il s'agissait du Strelitzia[1], la fleur symbolique de la huitième division. Plongé dans sa lecture, le poème l'avait mis en émoi et il se devait de le retranscrire. Tous ces vers lui avaient rappelé Shinji. Byakuya ne lui avait rien offert à leur première année de relation, cela remontait déjà à huit mois, mais il avait trouvé le cadeau parfait. Alors, il était là, sur l'engawa et écrivait consciencieusement.

_Ô la lueur du ciel lorsque tu me regardes  
>Ô tes yeux dans mes yeux<br>Ô le chant de ton corps lorsque le soir s'embrase  
>Ô ton coeur dans mon coeur<br>Ô ta bouche, ta fièvre, ô tes mains, ô ta source  
>Ô ton cri dans mon cri !<br>Ô je t'aime, je t'aime !  
>Ô ta tête plus belle que le soleil levant<br>Portant haut notre amour telle une oriflamme  
>Clamant dans l'azur neuf le pourpre de nos âmes !<br>Enroulés pour toujours à la crête des songes  
>Mon amour, mon bonheur, mon grand feu et mon monde<br>Envolons-nous là-bas vers ces cieux inédits  
>Où l'aube est la plus rouge où la nuit est aurore<br>Vers ce doux paradis qui ressemble à toujours._

Finissant d'écrire les vers, il se décida à aller chercher ses peintures et de reproduire la fleur sur l'un des côtés. Tout à son travail et à sa concentration, il n'entendit pas le fusuma coulisser et des pas s'approcher de lui. Une silhouette s'était arrêtée à quelques pas de lui en silence.

Byakuya ne s'en aperçut que lorsqu'il se releva pour détendre ses muscles.

― Rukia ?

― Nii-sama. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te déranger.

― Ce n'est pas grave, Rukia. Que se passe-t-il ?

― Je voulais simplement savoir comment tu allais. Que dessines-tu ?

Le noble se releva et tendit le livre ouvert à sa sœur qui le prit pour le regarder.

― J'étais en train de lire ce livre lorsque je suis tombée là-dessus. Cela m'a marqué et j'ai voulu le mettre sur papier.

Rukia resta silencieuse alors qu'elle lisait la page. La fleur était colorée et très jolie. Le poème la fit déglutir et les larmes lui venaient aux yeux. Levant son regard, elle vit celui de son frère et sans pouvoir expliquer son geste, elle s'avança et fit reposer son corps contre celui de Byakuya.

― C'est… si beau…

― Oui, c'est un très beau poème.

La jeune femme resta un long moment dans les bras que Byakuya avait refermés sur elle. Lui se sentait un peu étrange. Il était extrêmement rare que Rukia agisse ainsi avec lui, mais il apprécia ce moment à sa juste valeur. La jeune femme resta là, les yeux fermés, à sentir son frère contre elle. Elle aimait Byakuya, comme son propre frère.

― Je t'aime Byakuya ! murmura la jeune femme alors qu'elle s'était reculée.

― Moi aussi Rukia et je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt. Tu es ma sœur et je n'ai pas été un très bon frère pour toi.

― Tu m'as protégé plus d'une fois. Je me souviens de ce combat au Hueco Mundo, tu as pris soin de moi en te blessant toi-même.

Byakuya s'en souvenait, et il avait eu très peur de perdre sa sœur à ce moment-là. Il était resté près d'une semaine à la quatrième division, le temps que ses ligaments guérissent. Il s'était fait proprement enguirlander par la Capitaine.

Le frère et la sœur furent interrompus par une interpellation venant du jardin. Se retournant, ils virent approcher Sojun tout sourire. Byakuya comprit rapidement que son père avait vu leur étreinte.

— Alors mes enfants que faites-vous ?

Rukia rougissait toujours lorsque Sojun les appelait ainsi. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'elle prenait conscience d'avoir une véritable famille. Elle n'était pas ordinaire, car ils n'avaient aucun lien de sang, mais Sojun la considérait comme sa propre fille. Byakuya, bien qu'au début ne s'était pas intéressé à elle, avait progressivement fait quelques pas vers elle, pour en arrivé à là. À présent, elle se sentait complète.

— Byakuya a retranscrit un poème sur cette feuille.

— Oh ! Et tu comptais en faire quoi ensuite ?

— Je pensais l'offrir à Shinji.

— C'est une très bonne idée.

Sojun attrapa leurs mains et les tira vers le salon où une domestique leur apporta du thé et des gâteaux. Il les laissa s'installer et s'occupa de faire la conversation. Il aimait se retrouver avec eux, car ils parlaient comme le feraient des parents de sang.

— Byakuya.

— Oui ?

— Cela va faire deux ans que tu es avec Shinji, vous avez l'intention de vivre ensemble ?

Le noble se mit à rougir. En fait, cela lui avait traversé l'esprit depuis quelques mois, mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Il aimait Shinji, mais il y avait un obstacle de taille… le Clan. Ses yeux se voilèrent subitement. Le Clan savait pour leur relation, mais ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'un quelconque emménagement. Au fond de lui, Byakuya savait pourquoi il n'en avait jamais parlé à Shinji. Il avait peur de le perdre. Hisana était partie alors qu'elle était au Manoir…

Sojun vit le changement qui s'opéra chez son fils et comprit tout de suite à quoi il pensait.

— Tu dois faire ton deuil Byakuya, je suis désolé Rukia, je sais que c'était ta sœur…

— Non, vous avez raison, ma sœur est morte et je ne veux pas que sa mort entrave la vie de Byakuya. Nii-sama, je voudrais que tu oublies ma sœur, ou du moins qu'elle prenne moins de place dans ton cœur. Hirako-san t'aimes et je suis sûre que tu l'aimes aussi très fort. Donc…

— Décide-toi mon fils. Mais je ne te force à rien.

Le Capitaine resta silencieux un long moment. Devait-il le lui demander ? L'idée même de vivre avec Shinji le ravissait, mais il ne savait pas comment le Clan le prendrait. Il devrait leur soumettre cette demande et il savait que si la majorité était contre, il ne pourrait rien faire.

* * *

><p>Alors que cela faisait environ un an qu'Ichigo était arrivé à la Soul Society, Shinji passait plus de temps avec ce dernier. Il avait découvert qu'Ichigo était très studieux et sa soif d'apprendre l'avait d'abord étonné pour ensuite devenir une source d'énergie. Shinji lui avait appris à écouter Shirosaki pour qu'ils cohabitent sans se crêper le chignon à tout bout de champ.<p>

Et justement, Ichigo se trouvait devant lui. Habillé de son shihakusho de l'Académie, il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait fière allure. Le temps qu'il passait avec l'étudiant lui paraissait toujours trop court. Et pourtant, inexplicablement, il attendait impatiemment chaque nouvelle rencontre.

— Bien, aujourd'hui, tu vas te hollowmorphoser et essayer de tenir le plus longtemps.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pour apprendre à te contrôler pendant un combat. Tu en es à environ une minute.

— Et toi tu tiens combien de temps en hollowmorphose ?

— Un peu plus de vingt minutes.

Ichigo en paru surprit et ses yeux s'était écarquillés. Jamais il ne tiendrait aussi longtemps ! Voyant l'incrédulité se peindre sur le visage de son ami, Shinji sourit.

— Non, ce n'est pas insurmontable, mais il faut bosser ! J'ai mis quelques décennies avant d'y parvenir. Et je n'ai pas fini.

Finalement, le Capitaine demanda à Ichigo de se transformer et ce dernier le fit en même temps que Shinji. Le meilleur moyen d'y arriver était de combattre ensemble.

Les deux hommes s'affrontaient depuis plusieurs minutes sur le terrain d'entrainement de la quatorzième division et déjà certains vizards et même les nouveaux de la division s'étaient installés sur le pourtour afin de les observer.

— Ils sont vraiment forts, déclara Lisa en les voyant.

— Ouais, j'me demande même jusqu'où ils iront.

Certains ne relevèrent pas la phrase d'Hiyori qui ne lâchait pas Shinji du regard. Elle le trouvait vraiment fort et l'admirait depuis très longtemps. Et même si elle s'était moquée de lui lorsqu'il avait avoué son amour pour Byakuya elle n'en avait pas pensé autant. C'était surtout la surprise qui l'avait fait réagir ainsi.

Ichigo se sentait faiblir de seconde en seconde et voulut le dire à Shinji, mais celui-ci l'attaqua. Le roux voulut parer, mais Shirosaki ne le laissa pas faire et intercepta le coup qu'il rendit immédiatement.

— Shi… ro… sa… ki… murmura Ichigo qui peinait à garder le contrôle de son hollow.

Immédiatement, Shinji s'arrêta en voyant Ichigo changer. Il s'élança et frappa Ichigo à la nuque pour l'assommer. Il le rattrapa dans ses bras alors que de sa main libre, il se délivra de son masque.

— Il a trop forcé, constata Kensei qui s'approchait de son Capitaine.

— Oui.

— Il faut l'emmener à la quatrième.

Shinji leva son regard et vit tout le monde autour de lui. Il s'en voulut, car il ne devait pas forcer ainsi pendant un entraînement. Il rangea son zanpakuto et attrapa Ichigo correctement dans ses bras. Il ordonna à tout le monde de reprendre leur travail tandis qu'il s'en allait vers la quatrième.

En passant devant les bâtiments des autres Divisions, il vit Byakuya au loin. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter…

Le noble perçut rapidement son reiatsu et se retourna. Ce qu'il vit lui fit serrer les poings. Il essaya de cacher ses émotions, mais Rukia, qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui l'aperçut. La jalousie s'empara de Byakuya qui avait remarqué depuis un moment que les deux hommes s'entendaient un peu trop bien à son goût.

— Nii-sama.

Byakuya se tourna vers sa sœur et vit qu'elle avait bien remarqué son changement d'attitude. Pourtant, il se força à maîtriser ses émotions.

— Rentrons Rukia.

— Mais…

— Lieutenant Kuchiki !

— Oui Capitaine !

Rukia savait que lorsqu'il l'appelait par son grade, Rukia ne devait pas essayer de désobéir sous peine de se retrouver avec une corvée à faire. Ils rentèrent dans leur bureau et Byakuya essaya tant bien que mal d'oublier ce qu'il avait vu pour reprendre son travail.

Unohana avait gardé Ichigo jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mieux et qu'il retourne à l'Académie. Il avait été trouvé Shinji à son bureau pour le rassurer sur son état de santé et avait bien vu le remords dans ses yeux.

* * *

><p>Ichigo se trouvait à présent devant Yamamoto. Il avait été convoqué à la première Division et se demandait ce qu'il avait. Yamamoto gardait le silence et le vizard commençait sérieusement à ne plus tenir en place. Il allait parler lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Se retournant, Ichigo trouva Shinji accompagné de Kuchiki Sojun.<p>

— Ah vous voilà ! Bonjour Capitaine Hirako, Kuchiki-sensei. Nous vous attendions.

— Bonjour Yamamoto-sama, répondirent ensemble les deux arrivants.

Shinji et Sojun se placèrent près du Commandant sans regarder Ichigo. Yamamoto se leva et s'avança de quelques pas vers l'étudiant.

— Bien maintenant que nous sommes tous ici, Kurosaki Ichigo, suite à votre évaluation de la semaine dernière et de vos capacités d'apprentissage, je vous annonce que votre enseignement à l'Académie se termine dès maintenant.

— Comment ça ? Mais il me reste encore quatre mois à faire !

— Vous avez appris plus vite que les autres élèves Kurosaki-kun, expliqua Sojun.

— Pour cela, vous êtes à présent intégré à la quatorzième Division sous les ordres du Capitaine Hirako. Cependant, il continuera à vous enseigner les éléments importants des vizards.

Ichigo se tourna vers Shinji, mais celui-ci n'avait aucune réaction. Il regarda alors Sojun qui lui non plus ne montrait n'en montrait aucune. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce que cela impliquait. Le voyant, Yamamoto reprit :

― À partir de demain vous serez affecté à la quatorzième Division.

― Vraiment ?

― Oui. Félicitations, Kurosaki-san.

Un grand sourire fleurit sur le visage d'Ichigo alors que Yamamoto autorisait tout le monde à quitter la salle. Shinji et Sojun ouvrirent les portes devant Ichigo et lorsqu'ils furent sortis, Sojun se tourna vers le jeune homme.

― Je vous félicite Kurosaki-kun, à présent vous voilà à votre place.

― Merci Kuchiki-sensei. Je vous remercie d'avoir été si patient avec moi, j'avoue que j'ai été dur parfois et pas toujours aimable…

― J'ai eu bien pire il n'y a pas si longtemps, Kurosaki-kun.

Le sourire de Sojun les fit finalement rire et ils quittèrent la première Division. En chemin, Sojun les quitta pour retourner à l'Académie alors que Shinji emmenait Ichigo à sa Division.

― Merci Shinji.

― Pourquoi ?

― Pour m'avoir enseigné tout cela. Shirosaki a compris qu'il ne pouvait pas me battre et m'a promis de n'intervenir que lorsque je l'appellerais.

― Oh !

― Oui, mais il m'a demandé de venir le voir dans mon monde intérieur, grinça le vizard roux.

― Au moins, il ne t'embêtera plus.

― C'est vrai.

Ils se mirent en marche vers la quatorzième Division. En chemin, ils croisèrent Byakuya qui revenait vers sa Division. Le noble se crispa en voyant le regard du jeune homme au côté de son amant. Il ne sut ce qui se passait, mais une sorte d'alarme se déclencha en lui. Surpris, il fit en sorte de ne pas croiser leurs regards et continua son chemin.

Shinji avait bien remarqué le changement d'attitude de son amant et se demanda ce qui se passait depuis un petit moment. Il continua pourtant son chemin vers sa Division avec Ichigo qui semblait très ravi.

En arrivant, Shinji demanda à tout le monde de se réunir afin de présenter de nouveau Ichigo et de les informer de son intégration.

— Bienvenue Ichigo ! s'écria Kensei qui s'approcha pour entourer les épaules du jeune homme de ses bras. Tu verras tu seras bien ici !

— La ferme Kensei, avec Shinji on n'peut pas se permettre n'importe quoi ! ragea Hiyori.

— Pourtant, ça ne t'empêche pas de faire ce que tu veux tout de même n'est-ce pas ?

Ichigo les regardait tous l'un après l'autre et se demanda s'il était vraiment bien tombé. Shinji l'emmena faire le tour de la Division et lui montra la chambre qu'il aurait dû intégrer.

— Je suis bien mieux dans mon appartement. C'est petit, mais ça me suffit. Shinji…

— Oui Ichi ?

— Je suis content d'être ici… avec toi.

Le jeune vizard lui sourit gentiment et Shinji se demanda ce qu'il voulait sous-entendre. Finalement, il plaça cela dans un coin de sa mémoire et continua de faire découvrir la division à son ami. La journée se passa rapidement et le soir venu, Shinji rentra chez lui. Il savait qu'il ne verrait pas Byakuya ce soir-là, car il avait une réunion importante avec les autres Clans. Finalement après une bonne douche, il s'allongea dans son lit et s'endormit rapidement.

Le noble lui eut plus de mal à s'endormir. La réunion avait été certes éprouvante, mais autre chose le turlupinait. Il se tournait et se retournait sans cesse dans son futon. Il repensait encore au regard que lui avait lancé Kurosaki. Qu'est-ce qu'il signifiait ? Finalement, il se releva et alla se préparer lui-même un thé alors que le soleil commençait à colorer le ciel. Il s'installa sur l'engawa et regarda l'aurore en espérant trouver assez d'énergie pour passer une journée correcte malgré sa nuit blanche.

Ichigo se leva et se prépara pour aller à la Division. Cette idée lui plaisait. À présent, il ne portait plus l'uniforme de l'Académie, mais celui des Shinigamis. Il n'avait pas de grade, mais il savait que cela viendrait.

Arrivant devant la porte d'entrée, Ichigo leva son regard vers le symbole de la Division. Un hibiscus. Il savait que cela représentait quelque chose de joli et cela évoquait bien son Capitaine. Il le savait depuis environ trois ans. Mais à présent c'était fini avant même d'avoir commencé.

— Bah alors Ichi qu'est-c'tu fou planté là ?

Le jeune vizard se retourna pour croiser le regard de Rose qui s'approchait de lui. Ichigo se reprit et avança avec le vizard vers l'intérieur de la Division. Ils virent Shinji et Kensei sur le terrain d'entraînement.

Dès que Shinji le sentit approcher, il arrêta l'entraînement et salua Kensei. Ils se firent une accolade virile avant que Shinji ne s'éloigne pour rejoindre Ichigo.

— Alors comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?

— Ça va, c'est étrange de mettre l'uniforme des shinigamis et non celui de l'Académie.

— J'imagine, il faudra que tu t'y accommodes, car tu ne porteras plus que ça maintenant.

— Oui.

Ils se mirent en route vers le bureau de Shinji où ce dernier avait préparé quelques affaires pour Ichigo.

Un peu plus loin au Seireitei, Jyuushiro se tenait debout face à Shunsui. Ils se regardaient avec tendresse. Finalement, Shunsui s'approcha et glissa une main dans les cheveux blancs de son amant. Celui-ci ferma les yeux de bonheur.

— Cela m'a manqué hier soir, avoua Jyuushiro.

— Je sais, à moi aussi, mais mon Clan avait besoin de moi.

— Voilà une des raisons qui fait que mon Clan est très bien comme il est à présent. Chacun fait ce qu'il veut sans avoir l'approbation de tous. Nous vivons comme tout le monde.

— Ahhh ! Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais faire pareil ! se plaignit Shunsui.

— Mais tu ne le peux pas. Comme Byakuya ou Yoruichi.

— Oui…

Voyant la fatigue sur les traits de son compagnon, Jyuushiro l'entoura de ses bras pour le garder contre lui. Il aimait cet homme depuis longtemps, mais une part de son cœur n'arrivait toujours pas à oublier Isshin. Shunsui remarqua sa crispation, mais n'en fit rien. Il se blottit simplement un peu plus contre lui et lui caressa les cheveux avec douceur.

— Le Clan Nakamura commence à faire n'importe quoi et malgré nos recommandations, leur chef n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Suite à un vote unanime, et après bien des heures de remise en compte ennuyeuse, nous avons décidé que ce Clan serait déchu de la haute noblesse. Pour l'instant seuls les Chefs de Clans de la haute noblesse le savent, nous ferons l'annonce en fin de semaine.

— Ils ne vont pas aimer cela. Le Clan Nakamura est puissant.

— Peut-être, mais ils ne pourront rien faire contre nous. Notre décision est irrévocable.

Jyuushiro se recula un peu et vit la lueur de défi dans le regard de son amant. Il savait que Shunsui n'aimait pas le chef de ce Clan. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre un long moment. Ils avaient besoin de savoir qu'ils pouvaient se reposer l'un sur l'autre quand cela n'allait pas.

Finalement, au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, Shunsui se releva et embrassa langoureusement son amant.

— Je dois aller à ma Division, sinon Nanao va encore me tomber dessus. J'ai l'impression qu'elle prend les mêmes plis que Soi Fon.

— Tout comme Soi Fon. Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'elle était plus calme qu'avant ?

— Si, je l'ai remarqué aussi ! Bon, à ce soir mon amour.

Ils se séparèrent après un dernier baiser et Jyuushiro s'en alla vers son bureau pour commencer à travailler.

* * *

><p>[1] Strelitzia : Aussi appelé l'oiseau du Paradis.<p>

* * *

><p>Une tite review ?<p> 


	16. Chapitre 16

**Titre** : Together and Forever

**Rating :** T

**Pairing:** Shinji x Byakuya et d'autres

**NDA :**Et voilà enfin le dernier chapitre ! Mais ce n'est pas la fin de l'histoire ! Comme dit dans d'autres annonces, cette fiction fait parti d'un Arc appelé "Nouvelle Vie" pour en savoir plus il suffit de vous rendre sur mon site : www. legrimoire-elerynna. alaneia dans la partie Bleach.

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p>Ichigo était entré au Gotei depuis environ un mois et tout se passait pour le mieux. Il était parti deux semaines après avec Kensei et Mashiro pour une mission dans le Rukongai. Il avait passé son temps à tuer des Menos et des Hollow qui s'étaient introduits dans les villages.<p>

Pourtant, une chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu s'était installée en lui et ça, il s'en voulait vraiment. Plus il passait de temps avec Shinji et plus il ressentait autre chose que de l'amitié pour lui. Il aimait sa façon d'être, sa joie, ses cris, ses blagues, ses grimaces complètement gamines. Il aimait le voir passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, frotter ses mains ensemble. Il rêvait également de lui. Il s'imaginait avec lui, les caresses qu'ils se feraient. Mais il y avait un obstacle de taille : Byakuya Kuchiki. Il était de notoriété publique que les deux hommes s'aimaient profondément. Une rumeur tournait également comme quoi Shinji l'aimait depuis plus de cent ans. Comment lui, un adolescent, pourrait prétendre une place auprès de Shinji ?

Il se leva et s'en alla vers sa Division en essayant d'occulter tout cela. Pourtant, dès qu'il aperçut la chevelure blonde de Shinji son cœur se mit à battre à vive allure sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter. Il réalisa alors qu'il devait faire quelque chose ou il deviendrait fou. Et Shirosaki ne l'aidait pas vraiment…

* * *

><p>Je me sens de plus en plus mal, je ne sais pas comment cela se fait. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur s'oppresse de plus en plus. J'essaye de donner le change, mais ce n'est pas facile. Pourtant, je l'aime, je l'aime à en mourir, mais ce qui arrive n'est pas de mon ressort, je suis impuissant...<p>

Il y a un mois je lui ai offert cette feuille que j'avais écrite. Il l'a accrochée dans son salon, il l'aime, il était si heureux lorsque je le lui ai offert. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer. Je ne comprends pas. Je suis pourtant cultivé, intelligent, mais là, tout m'échappe.

Je décide pourtant de ne rien dire, de laisser passer, peut-être que le temps fera son œuvre et que Shinji s'en rendra compte. Alors comme il y a deux ans, je reprends mon masque d'impassibilité pour tromper mon entourage. Ou moi-même ?

* * *

><p>Sojun avait bien vu que depuis quelque temps, son fils avait changé. Il se montrait plus dur, moins indulgent et il se demandait bien ce qui pouvait se passer. Il se décida alors de ce rendre à la quatorzième Division pour voir son ami. Si quelqu'un pouvait lui donner une réponse, c'était bien lui.<p>

En chemin il croisa Ichigo avec qui il discuta quelques minutes, lui demandant comment cela se passait dans ses fonctions. Il s'en alla ensuite vers le bureau de Shinji.

— Entrez.

Sojun entra et referma la porte derrière lui alors que Shinji n'avait pas levé les yeux, plongé dans un dossier.

— Je te dérange peut-être ?

— Sojun ! s'exclama le Capitaine en relevant la tête. Non, bien sûr que non, je ne pensais pas que c'était toi.

— Même avec mon reiatsu ?

— Je n'ai pas cherché à le sentir en fait, alors j'ai cru que c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Installe-toi.

L'ancien Capitaine s'installa sur la chaise face à son ami et attendit que Shinji finisse son dossier avant de commencer à discuter. Le vizard posa les feuilles près de lui, et s'arrêta pour lever une nouvelle fois les yeux vers son ami.

— Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-il, en sachant que c'était la première fois que Sojun se déplaçait dans sa Division.

— Je vais très bien, les élèves ont bientôt leurs examens alors ils sont tous un peu sur les nerfs.

— Déjà ?

— Oui, cela passe vite. Je suis venu, car je voudrais te demander quelque chose de personnel.

— Je t'écoute.

— Comment cela se passe avec Byakuya ? Je sais que ce n'est pas mes affaires, mais je voudrais tout de même savoir.

— Comment ça ?

— Et bien depuis un peu plus d'une semaine je trouve qu'il a changé. Il devient plus froid, plus distant. Il ne me parle plus comme il le faisait avant. Quand j'essaye d'aborder le sujet, il ne me répond pas et s'en va. J'ai l'impression de retourner dans le passé… Et tu connais Byakuya, il est très têtu quand il s'y met.

Shinji s'adossa à sa chaise et se demanda bien ce qui pouvait bien arriver à son amant. Il n'en savait rien lui-même. Pour lui, Byakuya n'avait pas changé, même si cela faisait quelque temps qu'ils se voyaient moins. Mais ils étaient tous deux très occupés et n'avaient pas trouvé cela étrange.

— Je ne sais pas Sojun. Nous avons beaucoup de travail depuis quelque temps… Donc nous ne nous voyons pas aussi souvent que nous le voudrions.

— Ce n'est pas grave, je voulais simplement savoir si tu connaissais la réponse. Mais si tu me dis que tous va bien, c'est que je dois devenir trop vieux pour comprendre mon fils.

— Il n'a jamais été très expressif, tu le sais. Mais si tu veux, je lui en parlerais.

— Non ! non, c'est moi qui dois me faire des idées. Comment cela se passe-t-il avec Kurosaki-kun ? Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure quand je suis arrivé, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

— Ça se passe très bien. En fait, il est vraiment meilleur que les autres et je voudrais qu'il devienne Vice-Capitaine. Hiyori fait du très bon travail, mais elle n'a pas la force d'Ichigo.

— C'est une très bonne nouvelle, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi !

— Je le pense aussi.

Ils continuèrent de discuter ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo frappe à la porte et demande à entrer. Il annonça à son Capitaine qu'une réunion avait lieu à la première Division. S'en rappelant, Shinji se leva d'un bond et s'excusa auprès de son ami. Il fila très vite à la première et arriva juste à l'heure pour la réunion. Il en profita également pour faire sa demande auprès du Commandant.

— Kurosaki Ichigo au grade de Vice-Capitaine ? s'étonna le Commandant.

— Oui Commandant. Kurosaki Ichigo a montré sa détermination et ses missions ont toutes été un succès. Il est travailleur et sérieux. Je ne voudrais pas le laisser sans grade alors qu'il est plus fort que la majorité des vizards de la Division.

— Et vous êtes certain qu'il serait apte à tenir ce grade ?

— Oui Commandant. Il suffit de lui expliquer en quoi ça consiste.

Yamamoto réfléchit quelques instants. Il ne put voir le regard blessé de Byakuya qui se reprit bien vite. Mais pas assez pour Jyuushiro qui l'observait depuis sa place. Celui-ci se demanda alors pourquoi le jeune homme qu'était Byakuya réagissait ainsi à cette demande. Il garda cela dans un coin de sa mémoire et reprit le fil de la réunion.

— Je ne vois aucun inconvénient à voir Kurosaki Ichigo devenir Vice-Capitaine de la quatorzième Division. Cette affectation prendra effet demain. Je demande à voir Kurosaki Ichigo ainsi que Sarugaki Hiyori et vous-même ici cet après-midi. La réunion est terminée.

Tous les Capitaines s'inclinèrent devant le Commandant et quittèrent la pièce. Shinji voulut parler avec son amant, mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Jyuushiro s'arrêta près de lui.

— Il est parti directement en shunpo.

— Merci Jyuushiro. Shunsui t'attend.

Effectivement, Shunsui s'était arrêté à quelques mètres d'eux, attendant qu'ils aient fini de discuter pour pouvoir être un peu avec son amant. Shinji quitta la première Division et parti vers la sienne pour annoncer la réunion à ses deux amis. Il savait qu'Hiyori ne serait pas contre, car ce grade ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça, elle préférait se sentir plus libre.

Arrivant dans la Division, il les trouva dans un couloir en compagnie de Kensei et Love.

— Ichigo, Hiyori, vous avez rendez-vous avec le Commandant en début d'après-midi, je viendrais vous chercher, car je dois venir avec vous.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut ?

— Rien de grave, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Shinji les laissa pour se réfugier dans son bureau où il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en soupirant. À quoi pouvait bien penser Byakuya pour s'enfuir ainsi ? Ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes et certainement pas réagir ainsi. Cela avait-il un rapport avec sa demande ?

* * *

><p>La réunion de la veille s'était passée sans encombre, Hiyori avait accepté avec un soulagement visible. Ichigo lui, n'arrivait pas à croire que de simple shinigami, il était passé à Vice-Capitaine. Il regardait son brassard avec joie. Jamais il n'aurait pensé devenir Vice-Capitaine, c'était irréaliste. Et pourtant… Il pensa à Shinji et à son sourire. Il avait bien vu sa fierté et son cœur s'était mis à battre un peu plus vite une nouvelle fois. Maintenant il savait qu'il pouvait essayer de conquérir le vizard qui hantait son esprit chaque jour. Un fin sourire s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'il allait prendre possession de son bureau. Il savait que Shinji l'y attendait, car il le lui avait annoncé la veille. Et il était bien là.<p>

— Bonjour Ichi.

— Salut Shinji.

— Capitaine…

— Tss ! Pas avec moi, tu sais que je ne l'ai jamais fait…

Shinji sourit et commença à expliquer un peu mieux son nouveau grade à Ichigo. Il devrait faire suivre les dossiers, s'occuper des recrues, de certains entraînements des ordres de mission.

— Tu auras une réunion de Vice-Capitaine tous les mois, sauf si le Commandant en décide autrement. Tu es prévenu par une missive. Pour aujourd'hui tu vas juste t'installer et comprendre comment on fonctionne. Si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

— Et si je n'en ai pas, mais que je veux venir te voir ?

— Et bien, si tu n'as rien à faire et si j'ai un peu de temps, oui, répondit Shinji après un instant d'hésitation.

Ichigo sourit à cette perspective et salua Shinji qui s'en alla pour rejoindre son propre bureau. Ichigo prit possession des lieux et se familiarisa avec certains des dossiers qui étaient déjà sur son bureau.

* * *

><p>Jyuushiro arriva à la sixième Division à la fin de la journée. Il avait prévenu Shunsui qu'il s'y rendait pour parler avec le noble, mais ne lui avait pas donné de raison. Il frappa à la porte et la voix de Byakuya s'éleva. Entrant, il constata que le noble se tenait près de la fenêtre. C'était rare de le voir ainsi.<p>

― Bonjour Byakuya.

― Bonjour Ukitake-san. Que puis-je pour vous ?

― Ne soit pas si formel veux-tu, sourit Jyuushiro. En fait, c'est plutôt l'inverse. J'ai remarqué ta réaction à l'annonce de la quatorzième Division. Aurais-tu un problème avec Kurosaki-kun ?

Byakuya se crispa. Il était définitivement impossible de duper Ukitake. Pourtant, il essaya de rester muet, mais Jyuushiro s'approcha de lui en lui souriant gentiment.

― Cela ne marche pas avec moi Byakuya. Je te connais depuis que tu es petit. Tu étais heureux pendant plus de deux ans, et voilà que maintenant, je retrouve un peu du Byakuya impassible… Je t'avoue que je n'aime pas cela.

― Cela ne vous regarde pas, Ukitake-san.

― D'accord, je comprends, mais parle Byakuya, tu sais mieux que quiconque que rester dans une bulle ne vaux pas le coup. Parle avec ton père ou avec une autre personne sur qui tu pourrais te reposer.

― Comme vous, n'est-ce pas ?

― C'est à toi de voir, mais si tu as envie de parler, ma porte est toujours ouverte pour toi, tu le sais.

Ukitake posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du noble avant de le saluer et de quitter la pièce. Byakuya resta un moment sans bouger, il se demanda si Ukitake avait raison ou pas…

― Évidemment qu'il a raison, le sermonna la voix de Senbonzakura derrière lui.

Le noble se retourna prestement pour voir devant lui son zanpakuto. Il était rare que celui-ci se manifeste dans son monde, pourtant il savait que lorsqu'il le faisait ce n'était pas pour rien. En fait, Senbonzakura était devenu un ami pour Byakuya, et même plus que cela… c'était son confident le plus précieux, puisqu'il connait tout de lui.

― Que fais-tu ici ?

― Je suis là, car tu en as besoin. N'oublie pas que je sais absolument tout ce qu'il se passe. Je suis une partie de toi, et tu ne peux rien me cacher.

― Ca je m'en suis aperçu…

Voyant le regard de son Maître, Senbonzakura s'approcha de lui et lui prit les mains pour le lever. Il s'autorisa ensuite à l'entourer de ses bras chaleureusement. C'était une chose qu'il n'avait faite qu'une fois… lors de la mort d'Hisana. C'était la première fois qu'il s'était manifesté de son propre à son Maître. Cela fit pourtant du bien à Byakuya qui avait besoin de ce genre de geste, même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer.

Il avait l'étrange impression que l'avenir allait changer bientôt et qu'il ne pourrait malheureusement rien y faire… Est-ce que cela serait aussi sombre qu'il l'imaginait ?

* * *

><p>Alors alors, vous avez aimé ?<p>

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire :)


End file.
